En compañia de dragones
by agatha gatoo
Summary: "En compañía de dragones" es la traducción autorizada de "In the Company of dragons" de Ridley C. James. AU brotherhood. Llega un momento en que todo el mundo debe luchar. .Por amor, por su país. Por su familia. Y cuando la batalla ya esta sobre ellos, los afortunados guerreros se encuentran acompañados por poderosos dragones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "En compañía de dragones" es la traducción de "In the Company of dragons" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3182506/1/In-The-Company-of-Dragons

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Me encanta esta historia. Tiene 7 capitulos y después continua en otra que se llama "En las alas del fénix" por fin conoceremos la famosa historia de los dragones a la que siempre hacen referencia.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **En compañía de Dragones"**

 **De Ridley C. James.**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **No te metas entre el dragón y su furia" William Shakespeare, King Lear.**

"¡Joder!" John Winchester pasó su mano entre su oscuro y alborotado cabello y luego enterró su rostro en sus manos.

Jim Murphy estaba sentado a su lado. Ambos sentados en una larga mesa de conferencias de caoba en la elegante oficina acolchada. "Generalmente no apruebo tal lenguaje, pero en este caso. Tiendo a compartir tu sentimiento, mi viejo amigo" el Pastor tomó una de las brillantes fotografías en blanco y negro esparcidas ante ellos "Me temo que no es realmente tu mejor ángulo"

John dejó caer sus manos para poder ver a qué fotografía se estaba refiriendo Jim. En ella estaba él, sosteniendo una 45, justo después de haber utilizado dicha 45 para disparar en el corazón a un hombre. Un cambia formas, pero aun así, en la fotografía, lucía como cualquier otro humano muerto a sus pies. John parecía ser el monstruo.

"Maldición, Jim" Winchester tomó otra fotografía. Esta los mostraba a él y a su hijo de doce años, Dean, excavando una tumba en el medio de un cementerio. En la madrugada "¿Cuánto tiempo nos ha estado siguiendo?"

"¿Y cómo no lo notaste?" Jim negó con la cabeza. John Winchester era uno de los mejores cazadores que había conocido. El hombre tenía los sentidos de un lobo y los reflejos de un gato. Cómo alguien se había acercado tanto a él y su familia sin que supieran era más que un poco atemorizante y preocupante. El hecho de que hubiese copias de registros médicos, recibos de hoteles y un rastro en papel del largo de un kilómetro acompañando las cándidas fotos, hablaba de la minuciosidad con que la investigación había entrado en la vida de John.

"Nunca esperé…" John dudó. Su garganta se apretó.

"Estabas esperando problemas sobrenaturales" dijo Jim con un suspiro de entendimiento "No problemas humanos"

"¡Maldito!" John golpeó su puño contra la mesa. La frustración y enojo amenazando con sobrepasar su forzada calma "¿Qué diablos quiere?"

"Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo" Jim inclinó su cabeza hacia la muralla de vidrios que los rodeaban. Varios hombres, venían hacia ellos y él y John se pusieron de pie cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y un elegante, hombre de pelo cano ingresó en la oficina, flanqueado por dos hulks en traje oscuro.

"Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado"

"¿Qué diablos es esto, Cooper?"

El hombre mayor avanzó, indicando los contenidos de la mesa "Creo que yo debiese preguntarte eso, Winchester"

"Esto" John miró a las fotos que reflejaban su vida "No es de tu jodida incumbencia"

"Debo diferir contigo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, ahora? No he escuchado de ti por cerca de siete años"

"Vengo a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho"

Jim colocó una restrictiva mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Más que visto, había sentido al otro cazador tensarse "¿Por qué no nos dice que es lo que usted cree que John tiene, que es suyo, señor Cooper?"

"James Phineaus Murphy" el hombre sonrió "Es inusual que un predicador se asocie con asesinos, pero sus manos tampoco están tan limpias ¿verdad? Por lo que entiendo usted es el líder de este… culto"

"¿Culto?" la voz del Pastor se endureció "No somos ese tipo de cosa, señor"

"Déjalo fuera de esto" gruñó John a Cooper "Esto es entre tú y yo"

"Oh, yo no lo veo de esa forma. Ve. Tengo una colección de estos" el hombre nuevamente indico los archivos esparcidos en la mesa "Puede decir que no son un culto, pero tiene una extraña variedad de miembros en su club. Tengo un archivo similar del Padre Murphy ¿O es Pastor Jim? No puedo mantenerme al día con los alías"

"Y también está el joven Joshua Sams. Boone Jackson y la señorita Missouri Mosley, pero mi absoluto favorito es el Doctor Mackland Ames. Renombrado cirujano e investigador. Debo decir que quedé soqueado" Cooper negó con su cabeza, con tristeza "Después de todo, conozco a su padre. Hemos hecho negocios en el mismo circulo"

Cooper tomó otra carpeta. Su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos "Y tenemos al cachorro mestizo…que según entiendo, Mackland sacó desvergonzadamente de una de sus alas psiquiátricas. ¿Tú eres una especie de mentor para él, verdad? Creo que aparece en algunas fotos contigo" Cooper tomó otra foto blanco y negro y la dejó frente a John "Caleb Reaves. Heredero de la fortuna Ames. Su abuelo ha presumido conmigo de cómo el muchacho es el mejor de su clase en un exclusivo programa de ingeniería arquitectónica. ¿Debo pensar que estás proveyéndole de campo de estudio en estas fotos? Porque lo último que escuché, es que eras un mecánico grasiento" el hombre de negocios se rio "Sería una pena que el mundo se enterara de lo que todos estos agradables amigos tuyos han estado haciendo

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" demandó John, mientras el miedo comenzaba a invadirlo desde un oscuro lugar dentro de su cuerpo.

"Lo que todo los grandes y poderosos hombres quieren, John" los ojos de Cooper brillaron como jade afilado "Quiero un legado. Algo que dejar cuando ya no esté. Estoy seguro que el señor Murphy te lo puede decir. No podemos llevárnoslo todo cuando nos vamos. Quiero alguien que lleve el apellido Cooper luego que me haya ido"

"Quizá Mac pueda encontrar otro cachorro mestizo en una de sus alas psiquiátricas"

Cooper soltó una carcajada "Oh, John. No soy tan ingenuo o tan estúpido como Cullen Ames. Yo quiero alguien de mi linaje"

"Tu única hija está muerta, Charles. Ni siquiera asististe a su funeral"

El rostro del hombre de negocios se endureció "Mi hija tomó malas decisiones. La peor de todas fue casarse contigo. Dejé que nuestros resentimientos duraran mucho tiempo. Pero esto ya está en el pasado. No puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo ahora, pero puedo avanzar al futuro"

"Tu hija era la mejor persona que he conocido y que la desheredaras le rompió el corazón" John había luchado con el impulso de lanzarse sobre la mesa y borrarle la mirada condescendiente del rostro a Cooper "Tu única oportunidad de tener una familia está muerta. Murió con ella"

"No lo creo" Charles tomó otra foto. Esta parecía haber sido tomada en una plaza. Aparecían dos niños en una banca. Los hijos de John "Mis nietos están vivos, pese a la evidente falta de habilidades parentales tuya. Debo decir que el mayor se parece a su madre, pero he escuchado de una fuente confiable que tiene tu temperamento y modales. Es una pena"

"Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Charles ¿A qué diablos estás jugando? ¿Qué quieres con todo esto?"

Cooper dejó la fotografía nuevamente en la mesa "Es realmente simple. Voy a ser amigable. Tengo la evidencia y los contactos para desaparecerte para siempre, destruir las vidas de tus amigos y quitarte todo lo que tienes" levantó la vista hacia John y sonrió "Pero en honor a Mary y lo que sentía por ti, solo te quitaré la mitad"

"¿La mitad?" John frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños "¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"No de qué, John" Charles Cooper se inclinó hacia la mesa, dándole a Winchester la misma mirada que usaba para ganar miles de negociaciones importantes "Quien. Quiero a mi nieto. El hijo de Mary. Quiero a Samuel"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¿Quehaces?" Sam Winchester se inclinó sobre los papeles esparcidos en la mesa de cocina del Pastor Jim y levantó la vista para mirar al joven que los estudiaba.

"Trabajando" fue la escueta respuesta.

"¿En qué? ¿Tareas?"

Caleb Reaves resopló con sorna y levantó la vista al pequeño de siete años que estaba sosteniendo precariamente, un sándwich de mermelada, sobre la investigación, arduamente conseguida del psíquico "Yo no hago tareas, Sammy" el cazador empujo las manitos del pequeño alejándolas "Y si no te importa ¿Podrías llevarte ese desastre pegajoso a otro lado?"

"Dean dice que tengo que comer en la mesa" Sam volvió a su posición.

"¿Y por qué no al otro lado de la mesa?"

"Scout está comiendo ahí"

Por supuesto, la enorme cachorra de labrador estaba sentada en la silla opuesta al cazador, con las patas delanteras precariamente colocadas arriba de la mesa, lamiendo lo que quedaba de la sopa de letras de Sam "¡Dios, Sam!" Caleb paso su mano por su cabello "Pone ese quiltro (*) en el suelo" ni siquiera habia notado al animal, que era una compañía habitual de Sam durante estos últimos días. "Capaz que transmita la rabia o algo"

"No debes usar el nombre del Señor en vano" explicó Sam mientras una gran gota de mermelada de uva escapo de sus manos y terminó sobre uno de los mapas de Reaves "Y Scout no es un quiltro. Es una Labrador Retriever Negra. ¡La mejor perra cazadora de todas!"

El joven de veintidós años suspiró y pasó una mano por entre su cabello "¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Afuera terminando la lista de cosas que Papi le dijo que hiciera mientras él y el Pastor Jim no estaban"

"¿Por qué no vas a acompañarlo?"

"Dean me dijo que me quedara adentro por mi resfrió" y para dar un ejemplo, el pequeño sorbeteó y se secó la nariz con el dorso de su mano libre "Papi dice que no puedo salir cuando está lloviendo hasta que esté mejor"

"Súper" Caleb se restregó los ojos, preguntándose cómo diablos había terminado relegado al rol de niñera. Estaba cansado y con una maldita jaqueca, pero estaba determinado a averiguar el próximo movimiento en el trabajo en que estaban de momento John y él. Si tan solo pudiese tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad "¿Entonces por qué no ven televisión Scout y tú? ¿O dibujan? ¿O trabajan en ese puente a escala que empezamos anoche… o lo que sea que haces cuando no estas acá?"

"¿Quieres trabajar en el puente conmigo?"

El cazador suspiró nuevamente. Esta vez de forma más pesada "Después ¿Por qué no van tú y tu socia de cuatro patas a hacer cosas de Lassie y Timmy?"

"¿Podemos tomar un baño?" preguntó Sam y Caleb se encogió de hombros sin siquiera notar el brillo esperanzado que se escondía detrás de los ojos verdes con café.

"Lo que mueva tu bote, mocoso. Solo déjame tranquilo hasta que Deuce vuelva"

El niño se atascó el resto de su sándwich en la boca y salió disparado como un cohete, silbando a Scout, quien corrió por debajo de la mesa, luego de lamer desde la última 'A' a la 'O' de su plato.

"Huh" Reves observo como se iba, sorprendido de que la insistencia no había durado lo mismo que siempre "¿Quién dijo que cuidar niños era difícil?"

"¿Dónde está Sammy?" Dean Winchester, de doce años, entró en la cocina de Jim media hora más tarde con un portazo de la puerta de malla. Un empapado Atticus Finch lo seguía. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y había terminado de limpiar los establos justo a tiempo de acomodar a los animales para la noche.

Caleb levantó la vista de su trabajo con el ceño fruncido. Frustrado que solo había obtenido media hora de tranquila e ininterrumpida investigación libre de Winchesters y perros. El Golden Retriever trotó a su lado y se sacudió, salpicando al cazador con frías gotas de agua de lluvia "¡Jesus!" Jim va a matarte por dejar entrar a ese quiltro"

"¿Te deja entrar a ti cuando llueve o no?"

"Tierno" Reaves bufó con sorna intentando volver a su trabajo.

Dean fue a la mesa donde estaba el abandonado plato de sopa de su hermano. Colocó su empapada chaqueta sobre el respaldo "¿Está en nuestra habitación?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Reaves secó las marcas de agua de sus papeles con un bufido "Sigue el rastro de mermelada y destrucción y lo encontrarás junto a su peluda compañera de crimen"

"Se suponía que ibas a estar cuidándolo" el tono de voz el niño era acusador y colmó la poca paciencia que le quedaba al cazador. No había dormido una noche entera desde hacía semanas. No desde que las ultimas pesadillas habían comenzado y pasar los últimos siete días encerrado con los Winchester tampoco había ayudado en nada.

"Ese es tu trabajo, Deuce. No el mio. No soy niñero"

"Es Dean. Y dijiste que le echarías un ojo mientras yo terminaba con los caballos"

"Creo que murmuré mi conformidad de que dejarías al enano cerca mio. No es lo mismo"

"Cabezahueca" murmuró Dean, caminando fuera de la cocina, hacia el pasillo, solo para que Caleb lo llamara nuevamente.

"Dijo algo sobre un baño, limpia traseros"

El pre adolescente se puso de pie y le dio al mayor una mirada de incredulidad que no tenía nada que ver con el insulto "¿Y to lo dejaste tomar un baño? ¿El solo?"

Reaves se encogió de hombros y le dio al chico una de su encantadoras sonrisas "¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Ir y cuidar a su pato de hule?2

"Eres un idiota ¿lo sabes verdad? ¿Cuántos niños de siete años conoces que quieran tomar un baño voluntariamente? ¿En verano?"

Reaves le frunció el ceño. El joven de veintidós años no conocía otros niños y el único otro niño de siete años con el que había tenido que lidiar, además de Sam, había sido el malhumorado pre adolescente que le estaba mirando mal ahora "Como si Sammy fuese normal" se encogió de hombros y volvió a estudiar sus notas.

Dean no perdió el aliento en responderle. En su lugar se giró y se dirigió al baño de Jim. Ya lidiaría con Caleb Reaves, sabelotodo cazador extraordinario, más tarde. Era paciente y tenía una bolsa entera de trucos bajo su manga que serían perfectos para molestar al joven cazador.

A Sam no le gustaban los baños. Cualquera con medio cerebro lo sabría. Y claramente no querría tomar uno cuando no tenía que ir al colegio. Ni en el medio del día. Todo, deletreaba problemas. Desafortunadamente, problemas para Sam, deletreaba doble problemas para Dean.

Las sospechas del rubio fueron confirmadas cuando llegó a su destino y encontró la puerta cerrada con llave. Podía escuchar el agua correr y gruño para sí mismo cuando miró hacia el suelo y notó una pequeña poza de agua escapando bajo la puerta "¡Sam!" gritó, golpeando la sólida puerta de roble que lo separaba de su hermano pequeño "Abre la puerta ¡Ahora!"

Atticus gimió, cambiando el peso de una pata a otra como si supiese que su joven carga estaba en problemas.

Dean iba a gritar nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió y le dio la bienvenida una imagen que iba a adorar sacar a la luz a lo largo de los años en cada ocasión que tuviese, para mortificar a su hermano.

Sam estaba vestido con su traje de baño y llevaba puestas sus aletas y el snorkel que había usado para sacar monedas en la piscina. Su cabello húmedo estaba disparado en distintas direcciones y tenía una esponja en una mano y un bote de plástico en la otra.

El pre adolescente suspiro, mirando por sobre el hombro de su hermano y notando que la enorme tina de pedestal que se ubicaba en la pared más alejada casi no era visible bajo la enorme cantidad de burbujas que la llenaban y se derramaban por sobre sus bordes. "Sammy" medio gruño medio gimió "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Scout y yo estamos tomando un baño de burbujas" dijo el niño como si fuese algo que sucedía siempre "Está lloviendo y estábamos aburridos"

En ese momento se escuchó un ladrido y un sonido de agua derramándose desde la tina, cuando Scout intentó sacar su pequeño y empapado cuerpo de la bañera. Atticus ladro y la pequeña labradora negra ladró juguetonamente al tiempo que caía fuera de la tina como un enorme y peludo pez. Sam se rió "Lo hace todo el tiempo"

Dean rodó los ojos. Eso explicaba el agua en el piso "Sam, sabes que no se supone que tomes un baño sin decirme" una enormidad de peores escenarios pasaron por la cabeza del mayor de los Winchester. El más inofensivo de todos terminaba con el baño de Jim en una total desgracia. "No eres lo suficientemente mayor"

Sam frunció el ceño y Scout se sacudió llegando alegremente a los pies del menor de los niños "¡Tengo siete!" dijo indignado "¡Voy a entrar a segundo grado!" le tiró la esponja en la mano a su hermano "Y Caleb dijo que podía"

"Apenas cumpliste siete el mes pasado y Reaves es un idiota. No es tu jefe"

"¡Tampoco tú!" dijo Sam con un bufido indignado.

"Lo soy cuando papá no está" el rubio se estiró para tomar a su hermano, pero Sam se resbalo de su mano como vidrio mojado.

"Todavia no termino" Sam bailo arrancando, deslizándose en el piso mojado y casi cayendo al suelo antes de llegar nuevamente a la tina y prácticamente lanzarse de bombita en el agua. Una ola salió del borde y salpicó más agua en el suelo.

El chico de doce años se encogió y casi cayó cuando Scout pasó por entre sus piernas, ladrando de alegría. Estaba parada en sus patas traseras y las delanteras apoyadas en la tina, esperando que su pequeño humano emergiera de las profundidades burbujeantes. Lo que hizo con más salpicadura de agua y un chorro de agua saliendo de su boca.

"Mira, Dean. Soy un delfín"

El mayor de los hermanos estaba seguro que si alguien tan joven como él pudiese tener problemas de presión, él habría caído víctima de la condición. Sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar y si el espejo del vanitorio no estuviese empañado con condensación hubiese reflejado su anormal roja cara "Oh, eres una cosa…" gruño el adolescente empuñando las manos.

Se acercó a la tina e intentó nuevamente agarrar a su hermano, quien desapareció bajo el agua "¡SAM!" gritó, girándose para cerrar la llave antes que más agua pudiese caer al suelo "Sal de la tina ¡Ahora!"

El niño se sentó, escupiendo agua y miró con rabia a su hermano "¡No tienes por qué ser tan pesado!"

Dean tomó aire profundamente e intentó calmarse "Solo sale de la tina, Sammy"

"Pero no he terminado"

El mayor de los niños no sabía cuál era peor. Si el tono a malcriado o el gimoteo, pero ninguno estaba haciendo ningún bien a las posibilidades de Sam de salir de este desastre ileso "Voy a contar hasta tres"

"Uno…" Dean se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo severamente.

Sam tomó el bote y lo hizo deslizarse por alrededor de la tina un par de veces.

"Dos…" puntualizó Dean.

Su hermano no lo miró mientras lentamente, pasaba la esponja por un brazo y luego el otro.

"¡Tres!" gruño Dean y Sam se puso de pie rápidamente, extendiendo sus manos frente a él.

"¡Estoy saliendo!" gritó "¡Estoy saliendo!"

El rubio sonrió con arrogancia "Bien. Iré a buscar la mopa para que puedas limpiar este desastre"

Se giró para salir y se dirigía a la puerta cuando algo grande, esponjoso y mojado lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, antes de caer al suelo con un chapoteo. Cuando finalmente recobró suficiente autocontrol recogió la esponja, se giró y se encontró con tres pares de ojos observándolo. Scout y Atticus estaban sentados junto a la tina, convenientemente entre él y Sam, quien parpadeaba inocentemente a su hermano mayor "Lo siento" el pequeño se encogió de hombros "Se me soltó"

"¿Se te soltó?" Dean negó con la cabeza llegando a la tina con dos grandes zancadas. La cola de Atticus golpeó contra el suelo "¿Justo salió volando de tus pequeños dedos, verdad?"

Sam asintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Con sus hoyuelos a full efecto.

Dean miró la esponja y luego a su hermano. Entonces hizo la única cosa que podía en esa situación. Agarró a Sam por un brazo y un pie, efectivamente levantándolo antes de hundirlo en el agua.

El niño de siete años gritó, lo que provocó los ladridos tanto de Atticus como de Scout, quienes jugaban alegremente alrededor de las piernas de Dean, deseando ser incluidos en este nuevo juego humano.

Soltó una carcajada y sacó a su hermano del agua, solo para sumergirlo nuevamente, luego de asegurarse que el niño hubiese tomado aire. "Mira, solo te soltaste de mi mano" dijo el niño de doce años, hundiendo a su hermano bajo las burbujas nuevamente, intentando evitar sus manos y piernas que manoteaban y derramaban más agua en Dean, los perros y el suelo "Que mala suerte que estés tan jabonoso"

"Para" dijo Sam sin aliento, pero se estaba riendo y Dean hundió a su hermano nuevamente.

"Di las palabras mágicas"

"¡Dean Mathew Winchester! ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?!"

Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que Dean habia esperado, pero la voz enojada de su padre funcionó igual de bien. Soltó a su hermano inmediatamente.

"Hola, papá" Dean se alejó de la tina y de Sam que escupia agua, casi tropezando con Scout, quien estaba tirando la basta de sus jeans "Solo estaba dándole a Sammy un baño"

"Ay, Dios" dijo Jim cuando entró en la pequeña habitación para ver a qué se debía toda la conmoción "Veo que incluyeron a Scout y Atticus en la diversión" puso sus manos en sus caderas "Bueno, esos perros necesitaban una buena restregada"

"¡Maldición, Dean! Deberías saber comportarte mejor que eso"

"John" dijo Jim suavemente, intentando detener la locomotora antes que agarrara más vapor "¿Por qué no vas…"

"¡No puedo dejarlos solos un par de horas, sin que hagas algún desastre!"

Dean miró sobre su hombro a Sam, quien se había quedado callado y luego a su padre, quien lucía más enojado de lo que lo había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo "Papá… es solo un poco de agua. Yo la limpiaré…"

"¡Por supuesto que vas a limpiarla, Dean!" incluso cuando estaba hablando, John sabía que no era con su hijo con quien estaba enojado realmente, pero no se le había permitido esa clase de confrontación con Charles "Y después vas a limpiar la cocina, y el pasillo y el granero"

"Pero ya li…"

"¡No me contestes!" saltó John, dando un paso adelante y levantando su mano, incluso antes de darse cuenta.

Dean se encogió instintivamente y se paró frente a su hermano, mientras Jim agarraba el brazo del otro cazador "John" le advirtió "¡Detente!"

El cazador se giró y miró fijamente al predicador, pero algo de la ira pareció disiparse de su rostro y la postura amenazadora se suavizó. Pasando ambas manos por su cabello, tomó una profunda exhalación antes de enfrentar a sus hijos nuevamente "Saca a tu hermano de ahí y sécalo. Después los dos van a limpiar este desastre"

Dean asintió, justo cuando Caleb apareció en la puerta "Whoa… ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"¡Quizá yo debería preguntarte eso!" saltó John. Su oscura mirada aterrizando en el joven, como un misil buscando su nuevo objetivo "¿Dónde diablos estabas?"

"Sentado en su culo" murmuró Dean, solo para recibir una mirada severa no solo del joven psíquico sino también de Jim.

"Estaba investigando la maldita cacería como amablemente sugeriste que hiciera antes de mandarte a cambiar de acá, Winchester. ¡No soy tu jodida niñera!"

"¡Caleb!" saltó Jim y el cazador rodó los ojos "Como si no hubiesen escuchado esa palabra antes viviendo con él" apuntó acusadoramente a John.

"No es el lenguaje que se usa en mi hogar"

"Mejor le das ese sermón particular a Acua Man aquí" indicó a Dean "Porque él la usa frecuentemente"

"¡Cállate!" dijo el rubio.

"Cállate tú" respondió Reaves, sonando mucho más cercano a los doce que a los veinte.

"¡Callense todos!" la severa voz de Jim hizo que todos lo miraran "Suficiente de todo este griterío y peleas" Atticus gimió y se agachó mirando culpable a su dueño, mientras Scout subía sus patas delanteras nuevamente a la tina para que Sam la subiera. Jim suspiró "Todos estamos cansados. Ha sido un largo día. Diría que nos vayamos a acostar y empecemos de nuevo en la mañana"

"Pero todavía no está oscuro" indicó Sam valientemente, solo para que su hermano lo mirara "Y es verano" añadió dócilmente pese a la mirada de advertencia.

El rostro del Pastor se suavizó "Y si vamos a estar en el lago cuando los peces despierten, desearás acostarte ahora"

"Okey" Sam se encogió de hombros con un puchero.

"Primero limpia este desastre, Dean" saltó John nuevamente, apuntando con su dedo a su hijo mayor.

"Si, señor"

John salió a zancadas y Jim miró a Reaves "Creo que sería muy amable que ayudaras a los niños, Caleb"

"Yo no hice el desastre" dijo el cazador, desafiante. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Jim arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. El joven suspiró "Bien. Iré a buscar la bendita mopa"

El sacerdote sonrió "Buen chico" salió de la habitación dándole un ligero golpecito en un hombro y Reaves se giró para clavar sus fieros ojos en los dos menores cuando Jim salió.

"Es todo tu culpa, Deuce"

"¿Mi culpa? Tu eres el que le dijo que podía darse un baño" el adolescente indicó todo el desastre "¿Por qué no mejor darle las llaves de tu jeep y mandarlo a comprar un pack de cervezas?"

"No me culpes a mi" el cazador negó con la cabeza. Su largo flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro "¡Es tu hermano menor! No el mio"

"Eso es obvio" Dean bufó con sorna "No tiene cachos y no tiene permitido jugar con tridentes"

Caleb negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Apretó su barbilla "Jodidos mocosos" gruño girándose para salir. No necesitaba un montón de niños destrozándolo todo, especialmente cuando él tenía suficientes niños muertos jodiendole la cabeza en ese momento.

Antes que diera dos pasos, algo grande, esponjoso y mojado lo golpeó en la nuca, mojando las puntas de su cabello. Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un bufido de sorna de Dean.

Se giró, sorprendido que su atacante lo mirara desafiantemente "Al Pastor Jim no le gusta que digas eso" bufó Sam.

"Tu pequeño…" Reaves se digirió hacia él, pero Dean se paró entre él y el niño.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

Caleb se detuvo frente a Dean, bajando la vista para ver al chico que apenas llegaba a su pecho. El niño había empezado a llenarse. Era todo musculo por las horas de entrenamiento diario que exigía John y era rápido como un gato, pero Reaves todavía era más alto que él unos 30 centímetros más alto que él y unos treinta kilos más pesados. Sería una masacre "¿Honestamente crees que podrías detenerme?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo"

Ambos se miraron por un momento y luego un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en el lado izquierdo de la boca de Caleb "Eres un maldito mentiroso, niño" lo que al chico le faltaba en musculo, lo compensaba con bravuconería.

La postura arrogante y retadora de Deuce continúo, hasta que el mayor finalmente negó con la cabeza y apunto con el dedo a Sam "Me la debes, enano. Tu hermano grande no siempre va a estar alrededor"

"Lo que sea, idiota" dijo Sam, sabiendo que la amenaza era pura pose.

Dean sonrió y Caleb gruño "Realmente odio los niños"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(*) Quiltro es un perrito mestizo. Sé que en todos lados tienen su propio nombre, pero preferí traducirlo como le decimos en mi país.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	2. Chapter 2

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **En compañía de Dragones"**

 **De Ridley C. James.**

 **Capítulo 2**

" _ **Nunca funciona dejar vivo a un dragón" El Hobbit. JRR Tolkien**_

"Uno de estos días te vas a meter en una pelea que no puedo ayudarte a ganar" dijo Dean, ayudando a Sam a salir de la tina una vez que Caleb se había marchado "Realmente no deberías enojar a gente más grande que tú, hermanito. Y especialmente no a los que son más grandes que yo"

"No" el pequeño tiritó cuando el aire golpeó su húmeda piel "Eres como Athewm. Siempre me salvarás" dijo con confianza.

El rubio rodó los ojos con la comparación de su hermano.

Athewm era un dragón de una de las historias del Pastor Jim. Dean no había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que no era solo como Athewm, sino que él era Athewm. Athewm era Mathew. Su segundo nombre, ligeramente desordenado y en la historia de Jim, era un dragón de color verde esmeralda y un dragón guardián. El protector del Príncipe Samuel.

En la historia también había otros personajes bastantes familiares. Por ejemplo, Belac. Un poderoso dragón rojo criado en los fuegos del infierno, quien pese a su oscuro linaje había jurado su lealtad al Príncipe. Dentro de los muchos talentos de Belac estaba la habilidad de leer mentes. Era un gran misterio quién era.

También estaba Cam, un inteligente dragón azul que podía curar a las personas con el toque de sus garras. Por supuesto, también estaba Astorim, un dragón plateado que usaba una varita mágica. La más anciana de las bestias. Y por último, pero no menos importante estaba Oh'Nathan Jay, un fiero dragón negro que protegía el reino donde vivía el Príncipe Samuel.

Jim le había contado la historia a Sam por años, agregándole cosas todo el tiempo. Incluso le había comprado a su hermano menor pequeños dragones de plástico que iban con la historia. Dean tenía que admitir que a él también le gustaba, cuando era un niño. Pero ahora, apenas la escuchaba cuando Sam le rogaba al Pastor que se la contara para quedarse dormido. Después de todo, Dean era prácticamente un adulto. Pero adulto o no, Caleb todavía era mucho más grande "Si, bueno. No estoy seguro que Athewm pueda derrotar a Belac si llegan a las manos"

El pequeño frunció el ceño "¿Y por qué Athewm y Belac pelearían entre ellos? Los dos protegerían al príncipe"

El hermano mayor negó con la cabeza "Quizá el Príncipe le hizo algo realmente estúpido a Belac. Como mojarle el hocico. Ya sabes lo que odian el agua los dragones de fuego"

Sam sonrió con cara de travesura "Eso sería divertido" levantó su brazo mientras su hermano terminaba de secarlo "Ahora, Scout" dijo el pequeño indicando a la cachorra, quien estaba ocupada masticando el bote de goma.

"Sammy" Dean suspiró "Dame un respiro" pero aunque se quejó, se sentó en el suelo y secó a la pequeña labradora con una toalla hasta que quedó ligeramente húmeda.

Jim había traido la cachorra por el cumpleaños de Sam, pese a que no tenían permitido tener mascotas. El predicador le había jurado a su padre que la perra no era un regalo, sino una compra conveniente. Después de todo, Atticus estaba más viejito y el sacerdote esperaba que tener un cachorro para jugar le diera energías. Jim decía que el arreglo funcionaba bien para él y John no podía discutir esa lógica.

Caleb entro en el baño, con la mopa y el cubo tras él. Miró a Sam y luego dio una mirada al desastre "La próxima vez lleva al quiltro al lago, niño"

"No es un quiltro" dijo el niño indignado "¡Es una Labrador Retriever!" explicó Sam nuevamente y Reaves rodó los ojos.

"No me importa si el la perra Eukanuba del año. Solo mantenla con correa y lejos de mi habitación, si no te importa" Scout había encontrado misteriosamente su entrada a la habitación de Caleb el día anterior, pese a que él había cerrado la puerta con llave "No la necesito gimoteando en mi oreja. Tengo un reloj despertador, muchas gracias"

"Y yo que pensaba que nunca echarías una perra fuera de tu cama" Dean sonrió con sorna, destapando la tina para que saliera el agua "Especialmente una que terminara gimiendo en tu oreja, Damien"

Reaves bufó con sorna "Tierno, Deuce"

"Ella no es…" Sam frunció el ceño a su hermano "Esa palabra"

"Significa perro mujer, Sammy" se defendió Dean con inocencia.

"No lo dijiste en ese sentido"

"Ya es demasiado listo para ti, niño" el psíquico bufó con burla, trapeando el piso con una sonrisa en su rostro "Para cuando tenga tu edad, ni siquiera podrás conversar con él. Vas a tener que robarte un diccionario, quizá incluso contratar un interprete"

"Callate" gruño Dean, lanzando la toalla mojada contra el mayor "Como si fueses un jodido Rhodes Scholar(**)"

Reaves atrapó fácilmente la toalla y arqueó una ceja mientras la enrollaba un par de veces "Al menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no darle al enemigo un arma" sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica y la lanzó como un latigo contra el rubio.

El húmedo material, se soltó, evitando a Dean por centímetros "¡Hey!" gritó mientras Sam se reía y Scout ladraba, feliz con que la diversión hubiese comenzado nuevamente.

"apuesto que eso hubiese dolido" dijo el niño de seite años, retrocediendo, hasta quedar tras Caleb, quien avanzaba hacia su hermano mayor.

"Traidor" Dean lo miró feo e intentó alejarse de la trayectoria de la toalla que el cazador de cabello oscuro había lanzado nuevamente contra él.

Apenas lo esquivó cuando se agachó fuera del camino "Te estas moviendo un poco lento, Deuce" lo molestó Reaves "Me impresiona que hayas sido capaz de hacer un home run esta temporada"

"No necesitas correr cuando puedes pegarle a una pelota como yo" contestó Dean mientras nuevamente intentaba esquivar la toalla. Desafortunadamente, el piso todavía estaba húmedo y se resbaló en una poza, casi cayendo sobre el vanitorio

Los rápidos reflejos de Reaves lo salvaron y al jarro de agua del vanitorio "Si, en realidad eres muy ágil y agraciado"

El adolescente iba a soltar una sugerencia que Jim no hubiese aprobado cuando Reaves tomó aire repentinamente y lo soltó de igual manera "Maldición" gruño el psíquico, llevándose su mano empuñada al centro de su frente "No de nuevo"

Una explosión de luz pasó tras los ojos firmemente cerrados del psíquico y sintió como sus rodillas se doblaban incluso antes que pudiese alcanzar algo en qué afirmarse. Sus rodillas golpearon el duro piso de madera. La corriente que recorrió su columna y espalda no era nada comparada con el cataclismo que rugía en su cabeza. El dolor era cegador. Le robó el aliento como un maletero puñetazo en el plexo solar, haciéndole preguntarse esta sería la vez en que su cerebro explotaría con tanta presión.

En medio de su agonía, escuchó su nombre, mayormente porque Sam estaba obviamente gritándolo en su oído. El asustado sonido apenas se registraba con el rugido de la sangre que corría por sus venas como un enojado e imparable rio desbordado.

Reaves no pudo evitar el estrangulado gemido de dolor que escapo de su garganta y se puso en posición fetal, intentando controlar su impulso de pelear. De resistirse a lo que estaba sucediendo. Seis años de tener visiones y todavía tenía problemas 'dejándolas' que vinieran, como Mac le había enseñado. Aun cuando había mejorado en ello, entregar el control no era algo que fuese natural para él.

Pero algo acerca de esta visión era diferente. Más intensa. Más dolorosa.

Era como las dos que había experimentado las últimas semanas. Las que habían acompañado las pesadillas que lo habían preocupado lo suficiente para llamar a Mac y contarle. Quien a su vez, había insistido en llamar a John.

Caleb sintió como la consciencia lo abandonaba, justo cuando la película de horror comenzaba a pasar.

Estaba en un parque. De pie cerca de los columpios. El sol se estaba poniendo en la distancia y sentía el frio aire de la noche en su piel.

El lugar era diferente, pero el escenario el mismo. Quienquiera fuese con quien estaba conectando de momento estaba en grandes problemas, si sus visiones previas eran una indicación.

Las victimas eran su maldición, por ellas tenía las visiones. Pero sus visiones siempre eran desde la perspectiva del monstruo tras el show. Veía lo que sucedía a través de los ojos del perpetrador y de sus sensaciones y experimentaba cada golpe. Reaves suponía que era debido a su naturaleza demoniaca mezclada con sus habilidades, como una jodida forma de la suerte de mearle los zapatos.

Pero esta vez, Caleb podía sentir el pulso de la víctima acelerarse. Sentía como su respiración se volvía agitada y forzada cuando se daba cuanta que no estaba solo. La falsa ilusión de seguridad destruida por una ramita rota. Por el crujir de las hojas bajo unas fuertes pisadas. La oscuridad se volvía abrumadora. Dolorosa. Y entonces el monstruo estaba ahí.

Reaves sintió su miedo como si fuese propio. El niño se giró y gritó. Comenzó a correr hacia el oscuro bosque, pero el monstruo era más rápido. Reaccionó rápido, sigilosamente acercándose al niño. Al adolescente. El psíquico no estaba seguro cómo sabía la edad o sexo de la víctima, pero lo sabía. Incluso sabía el nombre. Ian.

Pese al control que Caleb inútilmente intentó ejercer sobre el cuerpo en el que mentalmente estaba atrapado, el niño tropezó cayendo de rodillas y no pudo levantarse antes…"

Afortunadamente, terminó rápido. El ataque tan brutal que no demoró mucho para que terminara rápido. Aun así, el psíquico sintió cada golpe como si estuviese físicamente recibiéndolos. Sintió los huesos como se quebraban. Escuchó el rugido de su sangre dentro de su propia cabeza y entonces sintió como el flujo de oxigeno se cortaba por las manos que apretaban su cuello. Sus propios pulmones estaban listos para explotar…

Cuando el último aliento de vida, dejó el cuerpo del niño, Reaves sintió su propio pecho apretarse. Sus pulmones quemaban con la falta de oxígeno, igual que las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del niño para terminar en las manos de su asesino.

El psíquico levanto la vista a través de los ojos enceguecidos del niño, mientras su cuerpo era botado sin miramientos en el frio suelo. Entre los puntos negros que bailaban frente a él, apenas pudo ver un destello de dorado. Aunque el anillo estaba difuso, pero el símbolo se veía más claro de lo que se había visto en las pesadillas. Una especie de cruz torcida, con una leyenda escrita. Se veía como celta, pero no como algo que Reaves hubiese visto antes.

Entonces todo terminó tan rápido como comenzó. Sin créditos al final de la película, ni liberación de los chascarros. Solo un dolor que abarcaba todo… y luego la oscuridad. Y la aterradora sensación de caer en un oscuro abismo sin que algo fuese a sostenerte.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Despertó sentándose de improviso. Sus debilitados músculos lo mandaron de regreso al colchón "Mierda" murmuró débilmente, levantando una mano para masajear su irritada garganta.

"Tomalo con calma" susurró una voz y Caleb giró su cabeza hacia el lado. Estaba más que sorprendido de ver el rostro preocupado de Mackland Ames, oscurecido por la débil luz del velador.

"Hola" susurró con voz ronca el joven cazador, pasando la vista por la habitación para buscar un indicio de dónde estaba y exactamente cómo había llegado ahí.

"Hola a ti" Mac sonrió y estiró su mano para tomar la mano de Caleb, colocando sus dedos en su muñeca.

Reaves frunció el ceño, pero no la retiró "¿Qué haces?"

"Tomar tu pulso"

Caleb rodó los ojos y humedeció sus secos labios "Quiero decir… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El joven cazador se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en la casa de Jim. La habitación donde se había quedado desde que era un adolescente cada vez que visitaba al sacerdote. Al igual que Dean y Sam, Caleb había pasado bastantes veranos en la vieja granja, especialmente en la época en que Mac todavía habías sido un cirujano que ejercía "John me llamó"

Reaves gruño, instantáneamente enojado que Winchester hubiese arrastrado a su padre adoptivo, todo el camino hasta la casa de Jim, solo por una estúpida visión "¿Qué? ¿Para acusarme porque no he sido un buen niño?" el cazador cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente intentando ahuyentar lo que quedaba aun de dolor "Dios, tengo veinte años. Ya noo tengo que hacerle caso a nadie"

Mac bufó con sorna "Como si alguna vez le hubieses hecho caso a nadie, Caleb Reaves. Aunque debo decir que John es el que más se ha acercado" cuando su hijo abrió solo un ojo para mirarlo feo, el rostro del doctor se suavizó "Y no llamó para acusarte de nada. Llamó porque no etabas respirando"

"¿Qué?" el otro ojo de color verde con motitas doradas se abrió repentinamente y el cazador nuevamente intento sentarse. Pese a que sus adoloridas costillas protestaron, esta vez lo logró "¿Qué quieres decir con que no estaba respirando?"

"Quiero decir" Mac suspiró, restregando con un dedo su ceja "Que lo que sea que sucedió en tu ultima visión, desencadenó una especie de ataque de epilepsia y dejaste de respirar" los ojos grises del doctor se oscurecieron "Gracias a Dios fue solo por un minuto y espontáneamente comenzaste a respirar nuevamente, pero aun asi… asustaste a todos"

"Mierda" murmuró Reaves nuevamente, pasando su mano sobre su cara y su boca. El niño de su visión había dejado de respirar ¿En verdad había estado tan conectado? Recordaba vívidamente la sensación de estar sofocándose "Puta mierda"

"Mi mismo sentimiento. ¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió? ¿Fue una visión?"

"Si…una visión de un asesinato" Caleb masajeó su sien "Estaba limpiando el baño y entonces…" el psíquico hizo una pausa intentando recordar que estaba haciendo cuando se desencadenó la visión. Todo se sentía borroso, como si hubiese sucedido hacia toda una vida.

"Si, estabas con los niños" añadió Ames, esperando que ayudara a su memoria.

"¿Sammy?" Caleb recordó repentinamente al pequeño Winchester llamándolo.

Mac asintió e indicó la almohada al lado de Caleb, donde varios dragones de plástico mantenían guardia "Estaba bastante preocupado. Dean lo convenció que sus amigos dragones podrían acompañarte mientras él estaba dormido. John les ordenó irse a la cama hace varias horas, lo que provoco una ola de protestas"

"Maldición ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado apagado?"

"Cerca de cinco horas" Mac miró al reloj "Afortunadamente, estaba cerca"

Reaves desvió la vista del otro hombre, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable de que Mac hubiese sido molestado en su investigación. Se estiró y tomó uno de los dragones de Sam para evitar la inquisitiva mirada del doctor "El enano debe haber pensado que me iba a morir" dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Levantó la brillante bestia verde "Este es Athewm. Su favorito"

"Oh, si. El protector del príncipe Samuel"

Caleb rió y negó con la cabeza pese a que ese movimiento le provocó dolor "¿Es raro que todos sepamos eso?"

"No, considerando que todos hemos sido, en una ocasión o la otra, embaucados para jugar con el castillo"

"Es una casa de Barbie gotizada" aclaró Reaves "Jim la compro en una venta de caridad en la iglesia. Me hizo pintarla hace años"

Mac sonrió "Si no me equivoco, Dean y tú agregaron el puente y el foso"

El joven se encogió de hombros, desestimando cualquier implicación que tuviese con el proyecto "No es un castillo sin un foso y un puente"

"De hecho"

El joven de pelo oscuro dejó el juguete con sus compañeros "¿Entonces él y Dean están bien?"

"Como dije, están preocupados. Con todo el derecho" el ceño de Mac se agudizó "Para ser increíblemente valientes niños, se asustan fácilmente cuando concierne a alguien de su círculo de influencia. Creo que tienen un agudizado sentido del peligro y un interiorizado miedo de perder las personas cercanas a ellos"

El cazador arqueó una ceja con los términos del médico y Mac sonrió "Todos los Winchester parecen tener el mismo tipo de aflicción. Quizá debería hacer un estudio de ellos"

"Como si John fuese a acceder a ser tu rata de laboratorio"

"Hablando de John…acaba de salir hace un momento. Pese a que dijo que estaba ansioso por que despertaras debido a su actual cacería, estaba bastante abrumado de preocupación"

Reaves bufó con sorna "Claro, papá. Se volvió todo cariñosito conmigo. Me sorprende que no tratara de que me llenaras de adrenalina o que quizá metieras en mi cabeza para tener acceso al último show"

El doctor frunció el ceño, sin estar seguro si su hijo estaba bromeando o realmente creía que a John Winchester no le importaba nada si vivía o moría. Esperaba que fuese la primera opción y no la última. John podía ser muchas cosas, pero frio y desalmado no era una de ellas. Especialmente en relación a Caleb "Dijo que estuviste teniendo pesadillas"

"Yo te lo dije cuando te llame"

"Si, pero John dijo que eran malas. Muy malas"

"Genial" el psíquico dio unas palmaditas a sus ojos "Jim necesita poner aislante en todo este lugar. Las paredes son delgadas como papel"

"Podrías haberme llamado. Quizá Bobby pueda encontrar un símbolo de protección para resguardarte de lo que sea con que estás conectando esta vez"

"Mira. Ya soy grande. Y las pesadillas no fueron tan malas hasta que llegué aquí. Además, John no debió llamarte"

"Yo me hubiese molestado si no lo hubiese hecho y este incidente con tus habilidades…bueno, no es la única razón por la que llamó" Ames ladeó ligeramente su cabeza "¿Y a qué te refieres con que no eran tan malas hasta que llegaste aquí?"

Una ola de ansiedad baño a Caleb y se encogió cuando su maltratada mente repentinamente proceso las emociones que emanaban de su padre "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás preocupado?" Se esforzó por sentarse apoyado en la cabecera "Estas preocupado"

Mac le restó importancia a su pregunta "Es algo que podemos conversar en la mañana, pero acerca…"

El cazador de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño "¿Qué pasa con Dean y Sam?"

Mac arqueó una ceja "¿Estás leyéndome?"

Reaves suspiró, frustrado que el otro hombre pareciese sorprendido. Casi divertido. De la misma manera que en que John a menudo sonaba cuando Caleb lo retaba a un juego de billar o una sesión de entrenamiento "Algo acerca de John y los niños…"

Ahora el doctor frunció el ceño mientras observaba a su hijo masajearse la sien "Lo estás escondiendo" siseó Reaves, todavía presionando para encontrar la fuente del miedo de su padre.

"Hijo" Ames estiró una mano y la situó sobre el brazo del joven cazador "¿De qué se trata? ¿Es este trabajo?"

"No seas condescendiente conmigo" Caleb quitó el brazo, sin estar seguro la razón por la que había pasado de irritado a absolutamente indignado "¿Qué está pasando con John? ¿Por qué estás preocupado por los niños?"

"Baja la voz" Mac miró la puerta adyacente a la otra habitación, que daba a la habitación de Sam y Dean "Como dijiste, estas paredes son prácticamente porosas. No quieres despertarlos"

Reaves extendió su mente, tocando la mente de cada uno de los niños, agradecido que aún estaba dormidos. Se rehusó a rendirse con la mirada preocupada de su padre. No solo ahora estaba más que curioso, debido a que Mac lo estaba bloqueando, si no que estaba ansioso. Ansiaba una distracción para borrar las imágenes que todavía lo atormentaban de la visión que acababa de presenciar. Pero si bajo la voz "Bien. Voy a preguntarle yo mismo"

El joven psíquico empujo la manta que lo cubría y se puso de pie rápidamente. Ames estiró una mano para estabilizarlo cuando se tambaleo. El terco chico no la aceptó, dirigiéndose a la puerta que llevaba al pasillo "Pero no me has dicho qué sucedió…" el doctor suspiró pasando sus dedos por su canoso cabello antes de seguir a su hijo "Por supuesto no es como si me hubieses escuchado antes"

"¿Qué está pasando, Johnny?" demandó Caleb apenas entró en la brillante y demasiado alegre cocina. No por primera vez maldijo el día en que Jim escogió pintar las paredes de la habitación color amarillo sol. Incluso en lo más oscuro de la noche brillaba con un aura de bienvenida.

El sacerdote y Winchester estaban sentando a la mesa. Periódicos y archivos extendidos frente a ellos. Ambos levantaron la vista cuando el cazador entró a trastabillones. Una mezcla de preocupación y alivio reflejada en los dos cansados rostros. Pero Reaves no dejo de notar la rápida mirada que compartieron o la botella de José en frente de John.

Tenía razón. Definitivamente, algo pasaba.

"Mi muchacho ¿Ya estás mejor?" Jim se puso de pie y le indico una silla "¿Por qué no te sientas?"

Caleb frunció el ceño y masajeó nuevamente su garganta, pero no respondió ni tampoco se movió del umbral de la puerta.

"Esa es la forma de Jim de decirte que te ves como una mierda" dijo John, pero las palabras no sonaron con su usual mal humor ni tampoco sonaron arrastradas, lo que era algo bueno. Cuando Winchester estaba borracho era malditamente difícil. "Ahora siéntate, maldición. Porque no voy a cargar tu pesado culo dos veces en el mismo día"

Reaves bufó, pero se sentó. Observó en silencio como su padre entraba en la habitación y se servía una taza de café y se unía a ellos en la mesa "¿Está bien?" preguntó John a Mac, sin molestarse en decir su nombre.

"Está despierto" Mac sonrió sobre el borde de su tazón "Ese siempre es un buen signo en el campo médico. El hecho que esté irritable, confrontacional y poco colaborativo también es positivo"

"Ya que ese es su estado natural" añadió John restregándose los ojos.

"Su preocupación es conmovedora" gruño Caleb.

"Ambos estaban muy preocupados" dijo Jim mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar un jarro de te helado. Su elixir para curar cualquier mal "todo lo estamos" añadió con un guiño mientras llenaba un vaso para Caleb. Se lo dio al joven psíquico antes de sentarse "¿Pero estás seguro que no deberías todavía estar en cama?"

Reaves tomo un trago del dulce liquido y lo miró "¿Es esa tu manera agradable de decirme que quieres que me vaya de la mesa de los adultos?"

"Caleb" advirtió Mac

El Pastor arqueo una ceja "No. Esa es mi manera de decir que estoy preocupado por ti"

"No soy un niño, Jim"

Murphy cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y observó el plateado anillo en su mano derecha. Para él, todos eran como niños "Lo siento, pero encontrarte inconsciente y sin respirar en el piso de mi baño, me ha dejado ligeramente preocupado por tu salud. Si es lo que quieres, debo decir, quédate. Esfuérzate hasta quedar agotado. No me preocuparé más. Después de todo, como tú mismo lo dijiste, ya eres un adulto"

Reaves gruño y rodó los ojos. Nadie podía hacerte sentir culpable como Jim Murphy. Quien necesitaba una madre cuando tenían al Pastor "Estoy bien" mintió "Solo fue una visión"

"¿Igual que las otras?" preguntó John dubitativo

Caleb asintió. Una súbita sensación de estar decepcionando al hombre lo bañó y miró a Winchester "Era otro niño. Un niño pequeño. Pero no obtuve mucho más de toda esa locura" tuvo la necesidad de decir que lo sentía, pese a que no sabía por qué. En su lugar, Caleb tomó otro sorbo del te helado de Jim.

"¡Maldición!" John golpeó la mesa con su puño "¿Qué jodida mierda más puede salir mal?"

"¿Papi?" y justo a tiempo, Sam entró en la habitación, restregando sus ojos y bostezando. Scout venía trotando tras él, con un arrugado par de calcetines en su hocico "¿Qué pasa?"

Winchester gruño, levantando sus ojos hacia el cielo en un gesto de 'tienes que estar bromeando'

"¿Sammy, por qué estás levantado?"

El pequeño se encogió de hombros rodeando la mesa hasta llegar junto a Caleb y recargándose contra la silla del psíquico "Tenía sed" levantó la vista hacia Reaves "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

Algo de la aprensión de Caleb pareció evaporarse cuando el hombro de Sam rozó el suyo. Se estiró y revolvió la ya desordenada mata de pelo "¿Estas bromeando? Nada puede lastimarme, enano. Soy invencible"

"Estabas retorciéndote en el suelo como el pez que sacamos del agua" el niño debió tomar el raro contacto físico y la sonrisa como una invitación, ya que se subió a la silla con Reaves, plantándose a su mismo en la rodilla del cazador. Scout gimió e intentó hacer lo mismo colocando sus grandes patas de cachorra en la pierna del psíquico. Sam se recargo contra el musculoso pecho del cazador y bostezó nuevamente "Tus labios estaban azules"

Reaves dio una mirada desesperada a su padre, quien repentinamente encontró que su café era mucho más interesante de contemplar. Pero Caleb no se perdió el brillo divertido que pasó por sus ojos grises. Era el mismo brillo que estaba estampado en la sonriente cara de Murphy.

John era el único que parecía un poco más solidario "Sammy. Deja a Caleb tranquilo y vete a la cama. Todavía está respirando. No hay daño, no hay problema" Ok, quizá solidario no era la mejor palabra para describirlo.

"Las células del cerebro se mueren cuando la gente no recibe oxígeno. Y no vuelven a crecer" dijo Sam antes de levantar la vista para ver a Reaves "Se supone que es por eso que la gente no tiene que aguantar el aire tanto rato"

"Gracias por indicar eso, pequeño Einstein"

El pequeño frunció el ceño "Dean estaba preocupado cuando le dije eso. Dijo que no podías soportar perder más neuronas. Que ya estabas cerca de ser un vegetal"

"¿Así que eso dijo, no?" gruño Caleb

Mac oculto su carcajada con una toz "Samuel, te aseguro que Caleb está muy bien. Tu padre tiene razón. No hay daño permanente"

Sam miró a Reaves hacia arriba nuevamente "¿Fue porque te pegué con la esponja?"

"¿Qué?" el psíquico frunció el ceño, tratando de procesar el cambio de tema.

"Dean me prometió que no, pero a veces, cuando papá se pega en la cabeza, duerme como tú estabas durmiendo. No quería lastimarte"

"Sammy…" Caleb suspiró, sintiendo una ola de emociones a la vez y sintiéndose extrañamente inseguro de qué responder. "Confía en mí. No tuvo nada que ver contigo, niño" gracias a Dios "Fue una visión" acerca de otro niño que no tenía conexión con ellos "Eso es todo. Lo prometo"

"¿Una película en tu cabeza?" preguntó. Su sincera preocupación golpeando otra vez a Caleb.

"Si, una película en mi cabeza"

Sam enrosco sus dedos en la manga de la camisa de franela que el joven de veinte años estaba usando "¿Era una de miedo? ¿Cómo la que vimos de Freddy Krueger?"

Antes que Reaves pudiese responder e incriminarse por dejar a los niños ver "Pesadilla en la Calle Elm", John se puso de pie. Cargó a su hijo en sus brazos, en un practicado movimiento "Suficiente Q&A Tiger. Caleb está cansado y tú también. Vamos de regreso a la cama"

"Pero acabo de despertar" protestó el niño en medio de un bostezo.

"Yo lo llevo" se escuchó decir a si mismo Caleb, mientras sus piernas parecieron moverse por voluntad propia poniéndolo de pie.

Nadie estaba más sorprendido que Reaves mismo, cuando se agacho para recoger a la cachorra, levantándola en un brazo. John arqueó una ceja cuando el psíquico se enderezó y el joven solo se encogió de hombros. "Oye, tengo que saldar una deuda con tu hermano" explicó "No tener neuronas suficientes" murmuró mientras se ponía de espaldas a los Winchester "Súbete, enano"

El niño de siete años no dudo cuando prácticamente se subió de un salto a la espalda de Caleb. Sus manos agarradas firmemente en el cuello del cazador y sus larguiruchas piernas enrolladas en la cintura del psíquico "Arriba Giddy" gritó Sam y Reaves gruño cuando la ruidosa voz hizo eco en su cerebro, sacudiendo las ya abusadas sinapsis.

"Mantén tu voz en tono interior, vaquero" dijo mirando a su padre y a Murphy, quien aún no decía nada, pero los estaba observando como si él, Scout y Sam fueran la portada de una ridícula tarjeta de Hallmark. Todo lo que les faltaba ahora era un árbol de Navidad brillando en el fondo y que Dean se les uniera usando un jodido gorro de Santa. Dios. Se estaban volviendo la familia Brady. Esperaba que esto no le diera ideas a Murphy de una foto grupal.

"¡No historias! ¡No paradas técnicas! Directo a dormir. Lo digo en serio" la fuerte voz de John sonó como un trueno y afortunadamente destruyo el momento. Caleb, por única vez, se sintió eternamente agradecido por su usual y bien practicada gruñonería.

"Y reacomoda la sal alrededor de la cama" Okey, eso estaba mejor. Con Los Monsters podía vivir.

"Y yo que estaba pensando que íbamos a ir al bar por una noche de cortitos de tequila y así se dormiría" le respondió Reaves con una sonrisa bravucona "Pero creo que puedo esperar un par de años"

"¡A la cama!" John les indicó el pasillo cuando su hijo menor se rio de la respuesta de Caleb.

"Y lo mismo va para ti" dijo Mac, su sonrisa despreocupada no alcanzó sus ojos, pero aun así, Caleb se sintió irritado. Lo estaban echando de la mesa de los adultos, por Dios Santo. Algo grande estaba sucediendo.

"Lo digo en serio, hijo" agregó el doctor, obviamente interpretando correctamente su reacción "Necesitas descansar. Podemos discutir esto luego"

"Bien" Reaves subió más arriba a Scout, quien dejó caer sus calcetines. Mas bien dicho, los calcetines de Dean, para darle un baboso languetazo en la boca "Sabemos cuándo no nos quieren" Además, Caleb podía leer a Jim mañana y encontrar todas las respuestas que no estaban dispuestos a compartir con él. El hombre era como un libro abierto.

"Están gruñones" dijo Sam en voz baja cuando salieron de la cocina.

"Eso es lo que sucede cuando te vuelves viejo, niño"

"Escuché eso" gritó Murphy desde la cocina, pero la risita de niño fue el único sonido que flotó desde el pasillo.

John suspiró, cansinamente se dejó caer nuevamente en su silla una vez que los jóvenes ya no podían escuchar. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos "¡No puedo perderlo, maldición!" y agregó suavemente "Es mi peor pesadilla"

Mac y Jim compartieron una rápida mirada antes que Ames hablara "Lo solucionaremos, Johnathan"

El veterano cazador levantó la vista hacia el doctor "¿Y cómo diablos propones que hagamos eso, Mackland? El tipo nos quiere donde quiere. ¿estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu carrera? ¿tu libertad?" negó con la cabeza "¿Quieres que Caleb vaya a la cárcel? ¿O peor, a un laboratorio para que lo estudien? Van a perseguir y cazar a todos los que queremos. Todos seremos apresados y entonces los niños quedaran a su merced de todas formas"

"Eso no sucederá. Conner no entiende bien el funcionamiento y alcance de La Hermandad"

"Pero sabe lo suficiente" dijo Jim, restregando su bigote canoso "Demasiado para alguien que no es miembro. Tengo la sensación de que puede que sepa más de lo que nos dio a conocer y eso solo significa una cosa"

Ames frunció el ceño "¿Crees que tiene una fuente interna? ¿Uno de los nuestros?"

Murphy asintió. John y él ya habían discutido la posibilidad y decidido que era la única teoría posible "Eso me temo"

"Y es exactamente por eso por lo que no tengo ni una maldita opción salvo hacer lo que ese hijo de perra quiere" John golpeo la mesa. Miró a Mac nuevamente, pero esta vez ya no quedaba nada de enojo. Este habia sido reemplazado por una total impotencia. Por miedo "Voy a perder a mi hijo, Mac. Que Dios me ayude. No creo que pueda soportarlo nuevamente"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(**)Rhodes Scholar es una beca de la universidad de Oxford, para los estudiantes más brillantes. No tengo idea cómo Dean podría saber algo así…

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado


	3. Chapter 3

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Respecto a los dragones: Con tiempo y paciencia, es posible construir un vínculo de confianza con ellos.- Dragonología.**_

Sam sonrió ampliamente mientras liberaba el pequeño y resbaloso pez luna. "¡Con ese son diez!" gritó a su hermano, quien estaba al otro lado del estanque "Te voy ganando"

"No cuenta si es el mismo que atrapas una y otra vez" le gritó de regreso Dean.

Jim sonrió mientras agarraba el resbaladizo pez que el niño le tendió "¿Y cómo sabe que es el mismo pez?" preguntó, guiñándole un ojo a Sam mientras removía con cuidado el gancho del hocico del pez.

"No se parece al último" Sam indicó a una fila de escamas "Creo que este tiene más azul"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Definitivamente no es el mismo que la vez anterior" Scout ladró y se metió de un brinco al agua mientras Murphy volvía el pez al agua.

"¿No vamos a guardarlos para comerlos a la noche?" preguntó Sam, observando a la cachorra metiendo la cabeza en el agua en un vano intento de atraparlo.

"Ese no era lo suficientemente grande, mi niño"

El niño frunció el ceño "Era grande para un palito. Los diez eran iguales. Podríamos tener los mismos que vienen congelados en un paquete"

El pastor rio "¿Qué dices si nos quedamos con hotdogs en su lugar? Además, quieres conservar algunos peces para atraparlos después ¿verdad? Me temo que vaciaríamos el estanque para alimentar nuestra diversa pandilla"

"Okey" Sam asintió "¿Pero podemos hacerlos en una fogata? ¿Cómo la otra vez?"

Jim arqueó una ceja y miró al niño como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza "¿Acaso hay otra manera de prepararlos?"

La sonrisa de Sam se ensanchó y sus hoyuelos se acrecentaron "Te amo, Pastor Jim"

Generalmente esas palabras alegraban el corazón del hombre mayor. Quizá apretaban un poco su corazón, quizá incluso provocaban que le ardieran un poco los ojos, pero hoy, las inocentes palabras fueron como un cubetazo del agua fría del estanque sobre su acalorada piel. Se aclaró la garganta "También te amo, mi niño"

Una pequeña mano encontró la suya y Sam lo estaba tirando por la orilla hacia la gran sombra del árbol donde habían dejado sus cosas "Vamos a necesitar Marshmallows también"

"Por supuesto" accedió Jim, dándose cuenta en ese momento, que Sam podría haberle pedido la luna y el predicador intentaría traérsela desde la noche estrellada.

"Y galletas Graham…y barras de chocolate"

"¿En qué andas, Sammy?" preguntó Dean, encontrándolos y dejándose caer al pasto bajo el árbol. Atticus se ubicó en el suelo junto al niño mayor y Scout atacó con ahínco los cordones de las zapatillas del pequeño.

"Vamos a cocinar como en campamento esta noche" dio un esperanzada mirada a Jim "Y quizá podamos dormir en la carpa"

"Papá no va a acceder a eso, niño. Todavía estas resfriado"

"No estoy" Sam sorbeteó "Además, está caluroso afuera. Más caluroso que en la casa"

"En eso tiene un punto"

"Oye, no soy a quien tienes que convencer" Dean alzo sus manos "habla con el hombre que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido"

Jim dio un golpecito en el hombro del pequeño "Trabajaremos en eso"

El niño de doce años miró al predicador "¿Papá y Caleb van a cazar esta noche?"

"No estoy seguro"

"¿Y en qué están trabajando de todos modos?" Incluso Reaves había estado muy callado acerca de esta cacería en particular. Era él quien generalmente soltaba los detalles cada vez que Dean no tenía permitido acompañarlos. Ya fuera por reivindicar sus derechos o por bravuconear frente al niño. Dean no estaba seguro, pero Caleb no había intentado atormentarlo respecto a esta cacería "¿Es otro hombre lobo? ¿O una Banshee?"

"La luna no es correcta para los lobos" respondió Sam y ambos, su hermano y Jim lo miraron.

El pequeño solo sonrió "Leí los libros que tiene Mac de ellos. Mac me explicó el ciclo lunar"

"Fenómeno" murmuró Dean, girándose nuevamente hacia Jim quien aún miraba al pequeño asombrado "Entonces…"

Murphy aclaró su garganta "Creo que es algo mucho más vil. Me temo que es algo de lo que es mejor dejar en manos de cazadores más experimentados" dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Dean y le dio su sonrisa ganadora, la que por alguna razón, siempre le recordaba a Santa Claus "No a unos jovenzuelos como tú y yo"

"Pero tú eres el cazador más viejo, Pastor Jim"

Dean bufó con sorna ante el comentario de su hermano y el pastor le dio una mirada de advertencia en broma.

"Me haces sonar como ese guardian de la cripta que a tu hermano le gusta ver en televisión, Samuel"

"Eres la persona más vieja que conozco"

"Eso parece" el ceño fruncido de Murphy varió a una sonrisa "Pero yo prefiero el termino vivido o sabio"

"¿Qué tal 'artefacto milenario'? sugirió Dean "¿o antigüedad?"

"¿Qué tal si hablamos de algo más?" Jim arqueó una de sus cejas platinadas y ambos niños compartieron una mirada conocedora.

"¿De nuestro campamento?" sugirió Sam

"Podemos esperar a que papá y Caleb se vayan a cazar" dijo el hermano mayor con un causal encogimiento de hombros "Quiero decir, tú estás a cargo cuando papá no está, Pastor Jim"

"Ahhh" Murphy masajeó su barbilla "la vieja táctica de 'es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso' ¿huh?"

El pre adolescente se encogió de hombros "Papá va a gritar de todas formas"

Jim se rió "Muy cierto, mi muchacho. Muy cierto"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"¡Maldición, Caleb!" gritó John "O piensas que es un espíritu o no"

"Perdona si no estoy llenando los espacios en blanco suficientemente rápido para ti, Vanna White, pero las visiones no siempre funcionan de esa forma" respondió molesto el joven cazador, masajeando su sien. Era muy temprano en la mañana para sus usuales rounds con John. Especialmente luego de la noche que había tenido.

"¿Quizá todo el griterío está haciendo más difícil que se enfoque?" sugirió Mac de atrás del periódico, sin levantar la vista. Podía sentir las idénticas miradas que giraron en su dirección. Estaba sorprendido que el periódico no comenzara a echar humo "Honestamente, no sé cómo ustedes dos logran hacer alguna cosa" murmuró.

"Tenemos un sistema" se defendió John.

"Que funciona" añadió Caleb.

"Por supuesto que sí" el doctor giró una página, revisando la sección de negocios "Aun así, creo que un poco de modales no le harían mal a nadie"

John bufó con sorna "Si, modales. Eso es lo que más necesitamos en nuestra línea de trabajo. No recuerdo que dicha habilidad me la hayan enseñado en el ejército"

Caleb miró a John "Puedo vivir sin cortesía. Aunque un poco de honestidad sería agradable"

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Significa que tu esperas que yo te diga todo, Winchester. Que escupa todos los detalles ¿Y qué pasa contigo?"

"Lo siento, pero la última vez que revisé, yo no tenía una línea directa con el bastardo que está tras las desapariciones"

Caleb frunció el ceño "No estoy hablando de la cacería"

John le apuntó con un dedo "Pero deberías estar haciéndolo. Hay vidas en riesgo. Vidas de niños"

"Créeme. Lo sé. He visto lo que pasa"

El hombre mayor se masajeó la parte trasera del cuello, intentando aligerar los nudos de tensión que se apretaban con cada segundo que transcurría "¿Solo no lo suficiente para saber si el asesino es humano o no?"

"Nunca he tenido visiones de algo que no esté relacionado con lo sobrenatural"

"Hay una primera vez para todo"

"Tiene razón" intervino Mac, con expresión pensativa. Bajó su periódico "Tus habilidades pueden estar progresando. Es algo que debiésemos querer revisar"

"No le des más ideas, Freud" Reaves negó con la cabeza "Esto no tiene que ver con mis habilidades. Estas jodidas visiones o lo que sea que son, no se sienten de la misma manera. No es un trabajo normal "Para empezar, Caleb había terminado como el equivalente a un punching bag telepático.

"Entonces quizá este bastardo es humano. Solo un enfermo bastardo"

"Quizá" el psíquico miró a John "Pero el anillo… es importante. Sé que lo es. Es lo único que llega fuerte y claro"

Mac masajeó su barbilla "¿El símbolo que han estado investigando?"

"Si. Sin suerte"

El Doctor frunció el ceño "¿Bobby no pudo encontrar nada?"

"No, pero hasta anoche, yo no había podido verlo claramente. Solo sabía que era algo como una cruz. Pensábamos que podía estar relacionado con un culto. Como esos hijos de perra que nos cruzamos en Fairbanks que estaban invocando al súcubo"

"¿Las muertes son de naturaleza ritualista o de sacrificio?"

"No estamos seguros. Los niños apenas han desaparecido. Hasta que Caleb tuvo la primera pesadilla y reconoció la fotografía del pequeño, no estábamos seguros de qué les estaba pasando" John paso una mano por sobre su barba "Los últimos dos niños desaparecieron en las afueras de Seattle. Uno hace tres meses y otro par hace un par de semanas"

"La visión que tuve anoche…era un estrangulamiento. La primera era una golpiza" Reaves restregó sus ojos "Lo que sea que es, es fuerte y malvado"

Mac pensó por un momento "¿Sentiste si el atacante estaba excitado? ¿O enojado?"

Su hijo lo miró "¿Cómo diablos podría saber eso?"

El rostro del hombre se suavizó "Hijo. Tus visiones son de naturaleza sensorial y conectas más con el atacante que con la víctima"

"Exacto" Caleb asintió "Por el aspecto sobrenatural. Eso es lo que siempre dices. Mi jodido ADN me convierte en un alma magnética para todo lo maligno"

"Eso no es lo que dije" el tono de voz de Mac se endureció "No eres en nada como las cosas que cazas"

John interrumpió la guerra de miradas "Entonces ¿crees que es una especie de espíritu o quizá un humano poseído por un demonio?"

"¡No sé!" gritó Caleb "No sentí nada de él. Lo único que sentí fue sentirme enfermo y…"dudó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y?" Mac arqueó una ceja.

Reaves suspiró, bajando la vista a la mesa "Miedo. Sentí miedo por el niño"

"¿A eso es a lo que te refieres cuando dices diferente?" preguntó Ames "Tu generalmente no empatizas con la víctima en las visiones"

Empatizar era una palabra muy, muy débil para lo que había sucedido "Claro" Caleb dio una mirada a John por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose si el otro cazador entendía lo que Mac estaba diciendo.

Las visiones de Reaves eran horribles, aterrorizantes y lo peor era que justo cuando estaban sucediendo, Caleb no se sentía ni horrorizado ni aterrado. Quedaba cautivo en la acción en cada posible manera, incluyendo cualquier sensación de placer que el perpetrador estuviese experimentando.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, esa era una de las razones por las que se volvía obsesivo con una cacería cuando sus habilidades psíquicas estaban involucradas. No solo estaba matando al monstruo. Estaba matando cualquier parte de él mismo que pudiese estar contactado con la oscuridad que había jurado destruir.

"¿Pero aun así no lo puedes ver?"

El psíquico se giró hacia Winchester "Estaba un poco ocupado intentando escapar y después estaba ocupado recibiendo una golpiza y siendo ahorcado"

"¿quieres decir que estabas viendo el intento de escape y la muerte?" preguntó Mac, agudamente, esperando que su hijo le devolviera la mirada "¿en tercera persona, verdad?"

"¡Déjalo, Mac!" gruño Caleb "¡Dios! Ustedes dos son imposibles"

Empujó su silla y se puso de pie "Voy a la librería a investigar"

"No" John negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie "Necesito que te quedes aquí con los niños"

"No va a pasar, Johnny" Reaves negó con la cabeza "Ya te lo dije ayer. No soy tu jodida niñera. Pueden quedarse con Jim"

"Jim va a ir al pueblo con nosotros" explicó Mac.

"¿Acaso no estoy más en esta cacería?" sus ojos verdosos buscaron el rostro de John "He hecho toda la investigación.. Y soy el que la encontró en primer lugar ¿Qué pueden hacer Mac y Jim que yo no?"

"Esto no tiene que ver con la cacería, chico" John suspiró "Puedes llamar a Bobby nuevamente cuando nos vayamos. Ahora que tienes una mejor imagen de esa cruz puede que encuentre algo…"

Reaves miró a los dos hombres "¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?" cuando ninguno contestó, el joven cazador negó con la cabeza "¿Desde cuándo dejas que algo interfiera con una cacería? Tú eres el que dijo que había vidas en riesgo. Estabas completamente obsesionado con esto hasta que recibiste ese llamado telefónico ayer"

"Esto no te concierne"

"¿Estás bromeando? Soy yo el que está sentado en primera fila para cada función. Si no te interesa salvar algunos niños, entonces dime y yo lo haré solo"

"¡Estoy intentando salvar a mis hijos, Caleb!" saltó John y agarró la camisa del muchacho antes de poder detenerse. Lo zamarreo "¡Mis hijos, maldición!"

"Johnathan" dijo Mac suavemente mientras se ponía de pie. Dio un paso hacia los dos cazadores y Winchester liberó al joven con un empujón. Paso sus manos por su oscuro cabello.

"¿Papá?" Caleb sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y una poco habitual sensación de miedo se derramaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Necesita saber, John. Es parte de esto lo quieras o no. Me temo que Conner se aseguró de eso"

"¿parte de qué?" preguntó Reaves "¿De qué soy parte?"

"¡Ninguno de ustedes debiese ser parte de esto!" respondió Winchester "Esta es mi familia. Mi problema"

"La Hermandad dice otra cosa" le respondió Mac.

"La Hermandad es parte de la razón por la que voy a perder a mi hijo"

"Tú sabes que eso no es cierto…" comenzó Mac nuevamente, pero Caleb lo interrumpió.

"¿Perder a tu hijo?" Reaves tuvo el deseo irracional de buscar a Sam y Dean en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos volaron inconscientemente a la ventana de la cocina, como si pudiese traspasar campo y árboles y tener una vista del estanque. Donde la visión fallaba, su sexto sentido era asombroso. Una sensación de gozo y alegría lo baño. No miedo. No dolor. Estaban a salvo "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Significa que…" John dudó, finalmente enfrentando la mirada del joven "Significa que voy a tener que entregarle a Sammy a su abuelo"

"¿Qué?" Caleb negó con la cabeza y extendió sus manos confundido "Espera… ¿Tienes un padre?"

El cazador rodó sus ojos "Si, genio, pero no es mi padre. Es el padre de Mary. Quiere la custodia"

"¿Y le dijiste que se fuera a joder a sí mismo?"

"Junto con otras cosas"

"¿Entonces le pateaste el trasero?2

"Desafortunadamente, hijo, las habilidades de mediaciones tuyas y de John no siempre funcionan. Especialmente con los ricos y poderosos"

"No entiendo"

Winchester desvió la mirada "Conner me tiene en un barril"

"¡Un barril! Es de Sam del que estamos hablando. Te has echado hombres lobos, wendigos y poltergeists. ¿Vas a rendirte frente a un imitador de Donald Trump?"

Mac colocó una mano en el brazo de su hijo, pero el joven de veinte años se alejó de él.

"Hijo, no sabes lo que Charles Conner tiene planeado"

"Sé que no es un contendiente para La Hermandad" miró a John. No dijo lo que estaba pensando. No había forma que un viejo pudiese equiparar a John Winchester, con dinero o no "No puedes dejar que esto pase"

"¿Crees que quiero que esto pase?" explotó John "El hombre es un bastardo sin corazón. Mary era un jodido milagro. Ella salió como era básicamente por su madre y el hecho de que paso mucho tiempo en internados alejada de la influencia de ese tipo. ¿Quieres que quiero que mi dulce, confiado, pequeño en sus manos?"

Caleb no parpadeo "Entonces lo desapareceremos"

"¡Caleb Thomas Reaves!" saltó Mac, haciendo que ambos cazadores lo miraran "No vas a hablar de matar a un ser humano ¿Me escuchaste?"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "No es mejor que las cosas que cazamos"

"No vas a poner el fin antes que los medios" Ames avanzó y le dio una sentida mirada a John como si hubiese dicho eso para el otro más que para su hijo.

"Los dos deben dejarme manejar esto a mi manera ¿Entendido? Exploraremos cada vía para bloquear al señor Conner utilizando sus propios medios, pero no traicionaremos o ensuciaremos el duro trabajo que generaciones antes que nosotros murieron para lograr"

Miró a Reaves "La Hermandad es acerca de proteger al inocente. No castigamos a los culpables ni tomamos la justicia en nuestras manos cuando sentimos que estamos en una situación compleja con la espalda contra la pared. Lo haremos a mi manera"

"Dicho como un verdadero Académico" dijo John "Pero no todas las cosas encajan en el maldito libro de instrucciones"

El rostro de Mac se contorsionó con ira "Y no todas las cosas se pueden manejar con una espada y mala actitud"

"¿Entonces, vas a sermonearlo hasta que muera?" Caleb rodó los ojos, escondiendo la ligera diversión que siempre sentía cuando su padre se salía de sus casillas. Miró a John "No creo que tengas nada que preocuparte, Johnny"

"Si, porque tu papá es un bandido de lengua afilada"

"No le des alas" gruño Mac, mirando mal nuevamente a Winchester "Ya has influido más que suficiente en su educación"

"Hey. Yo no soy el que confió en mi para hacer de niñero todas esas veces que estabas abriendo cráneos"

"Yo nunca necesité un niñero" protestó Reaves. Él siempre había visto todas sus estadías con los Winchester como sesiones de entrenamiento y trabajo de campo.

Mac sonrió a su viejo amigo con sabiduría "Recuerda esas palabras cuando uno de tus hijos termine siendo un bravucón e incorregible" asintió hacia Reaves "Es difícil encontrar buenas niñeras en estos tiempos"

El joven cazador de cabello oscuro suspiró "No soy una jodida niñera"

"No" John le dio una mirada y su expresión era seria nuevamente "Pero sé que puedes proteger a mis muchachos. Confío en ti. Después de todo, como Mac lo dicho, te entrené yo mismo"

Caleb se quedó en silencio, sin saber que responder. Un halago de parte de Winchester era raro y generalmente muy sutil. Solo por un segundo estuvo tentado de susurrar 'Cristo'. "¿Esta es tu manera de calentarme la oreja, Jar Head? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Flores y corazones?"

El otro cazador bufó con sorna, bajó la cabeza y se masajeo la base del cuello nuevamente "Pero es malditamente cierto que eres un bravucón" levanto la vista "¿Y qué pasa si te doy diez dólares, como en los viejos tiempos?"

"Veinticinco y tienes un trato" Caleb se cruzó de brazos "Ya sabes, la inflación y ahora soy un estudiante universitario muerto de hambre"

"Quince" contrarrestó John "Sam ya no usa pañales. No hay mucho que hacer"

Reaves soltó una carcajada "¿has conocido a tus hijos? Dean apesta a testosterona. Debería cobrarte cincuenta"

"Veinte… y te aseguras que coman y estén alejados del jodido baño"

El psíquico asintió "Trato"

"¿Ven?" Mac sonrió y le dio una sonora palmada a cada hombre en la espalda "Buenos modales. Compromiso. Todo tiene su lugar en el gran diseño de las cosas" el doctor salió hacia el pasillo "Johnathan, haré unas llamadas y después iremos a la ciudad a encontrarnos con Bart"

Winchester asintió observándolo alejarse antes de girarse hacia Caleb "Cree que puede arreglarlo todo por medio de la ley y tirando dinero por todos lados"

"Es la manera Ames" dijo Caleb. Él solo había sido parte de la familia Ames por siete años, pero había aprendido esa primera regla inmediatamente.

John suspiró "Espero que tenga razón y que esto funcione" tragó con dificultad "Si no… los perderé a los dos"

Caleb sabía a lo que se refería. John no había mencionado a Dean y el joven cazador no conocía los detalles de lo que Conner tenía en mente o qué había utilizado contra John para tenerlo en su mano, pero si perdían a Sam, entonces también perderían a su hermano. Al menos a la parte que hacía de Dean, Dean. No era una opción.

"¿Asumo que Mac estaba hablando de Bart Cameron?"

John asintió.

"Es uno de los mejores abogados criminalistas del país. Él y Mac fueron a la universidad juntos. Estaban en la misma fraternidad" las palabras no sonaron con la confianza que Caleb había esperado. En su lugar, sonaron vacías.

"He escuchado su nombre antes" John paso su mano sobre su boca, tomando la oferta por lo que era "Pero esta no es una clase de guerra que se gane en un juzgado. Lo sabes"

Caleb Reaves lo sabía y también sabía que en ese momento, los temores de su padre no eran infundados. Él y John estaban cortados por la misma tijera en más aspectos con los que jamás Mackland Ames se sentiría cómodo "Ley de la selva"

John asintió y aclaró su garganta. Apuntó con su dedo a Caleb como si repentinamente él fuese el que podía leer la mente "Pero eso no significa que tu vas a estar en las trincheras. ¿Entiendes mi desvío, soldado?"

Cuando el joven rodó los ojos, John continuó "Lo digo en serio, Caleb. Esta es mi pelea"

"Pero yo te cuido la espalda. Así es como funciona"

"Funciona de la forma en que yo te digo que funciona" Winchester puso sus manos en sus caderas "No te vas a involucrar en esto, excepto cuidando a Dean y Sam. Es una orden"

"¿Una orden?"

"Claro. Una orden. Cae bajo las reglas de comando. Esa cosa cuando alguien que está a cargo te dice qué hacer y tú lo haces, sin hacer estupideces. Yo estoy a cargo"

"Nunca lo había escuchado"

John ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y le dio al otro cazador una mirada intensa. Reaves cedió "Esta bien. Seré un buen soldado, señor"

Winchester suspiró e indicó los papeles en la mesa "Mantén tu nariz en la cacería. Necesito decirle a los niños. Chao"

"Mientras estás en eso, dales ese discurso de seguir las ordenes ¿bueno?" dijo Caleb mientras se alejaba "Asegúrate que sepan quien está a cargo cuando no estás"

El ex marine negó con la cabeza "¿Por qué no revisan todos ustedes ese enorme diccionario que tu papá le compró a Sammy? Escriban la definición unas cincuenta o más veces. Puede que así les quede en la cabeza"

"Tener que hacer tareas te costará diez dólares extra, Winchester"

"Ponlo en mi cuenta, Junior"

Reaves lo observó irse y se dirigió hacia el porche cerrado. Una ola de miedo lo golpeo cuando bajo la guardia momentáneamente, como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

La habitación crujió con la creciente tensión, enviando escalofríos por los brazos del joven psíquico. Los cabellos de su nuca se dispararon y su estómago se apretó. El joven de veinte años apretó los puños y cerró un momento los ojos, para luego tomar un tembloroso aliento y levanto sus defensas nuevamente.

Su mirada nuevamente viajó a la ventana de la cocina. No iba a permitir que un hombre rico se metiera con La Hermandad, que jodiera a John y lastimara a Dean y Sam.

A la mierda las ordenes y los sermones. Él iba a arreglarlo. Si no era a la manera Ames, Dios Santo…entonces sería a la manera de los cazadores.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**


	4. Chapter 4

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 4**

" _ **No te metas con dragones si eres pequeño, crujiente y sabes bien con Ketchup"—autor**_ _ **desconocido**_

"¿Es esta la clase de puentes que construyes en la universidad?" Sam sostenía el pegamento mientras Caleb cuidadosamente colocaba la siguiente pieza del modelo en su lugar. Estaban desparramados en medio del estudio. El niño de siete años sobre su panza y Scout a su lado, profundamente dormida.

El cazador de pelo oscuro estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Su labio inferior, precariamente sostenido entre sus dientes mientras soltaba la viga recién pegada. Reaves exhalo el aliento que estaba conteniendo, haciendo volar el largo flequillo que había caído sobre sus ojos y levantó la vista para mirar al pequeño. Sonrió "Mas o menos, renacuajo"

"¿Estas construyendo el Puente Golden Gate en la Universidad?" Dean quitó la vista de la película que estaba viendo sentado en el sillón y bufó con escepticismo "Y yo que pensaba que tenías que tomar clases especiales"

"Yo soy dotado" anunció Sam, orgulloso, mientras le pasaba a Reaves la siguiente viga "Tengo que ir a clases especiales a veces. No tiene nada de malo"

"De hecho" Caleb ignoró al mayor de los Winchester mientras tomaba la siguiente pieza que le entregaba Sam "En la Universidad, estoy recreado una versión en escala del Puente de la Torre…es un puente famoso en Londres. Lo vi el año pasado"

"¿Es el que se cae? ¿Cómo en la canción?'" preguntó Sam y Dean se rio con burla nuevamente.

"Si lo construye Caleb, entonces definitivamente se caerá, niño"

"¿Escuchaste algo, Sammy?" preguntó Caleb mientras colocaba la nueva pieza en su lugar "Suena como si el viejo Clemens se metió en las semillas de nuevo" Clemens era el burro de Jim y era tan ruidoso como cascarrabias.

Sam rio "Sip. Monton de lloriqueo"

"Si, suena como el verdadero culo"

"Ustedes son tan graciosos"

Antes que Reaves o Sam pudieran responder, el teléfono de la cocina sono. El psíquico se puso de pie ágilmente "No construyas sin el ingeniero" dijo apuntando con su dedo a Sam.

"Pero soy el arquitecto" el pequeño niño bufó viendo como el psíquico se iba

"Eres un nerd" dijo Dean sentándose y estirándose "Un nerd que necesita prepararse para dormir"

"¿Pero pensé que íbamos a dormir afuera? Y ni siquiera hemos preparado los hot dogs"

El rubio rodó los ojos "¿Le has dicho a tu compañero de comedia eso, Costello?" Dean indicó con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, donde la voz de Caleb susurrando apenas podía escucharse desde la cocina "Odia acampar"

"Va a acampar" dijo Sam con confianza rodando sobre su espalda, observando como Scout movía sus patas como si estuviese corriendo, mientras dormía.

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Solo lo sé" explicó el pequeño encogiéndose de hombros. Dean tenía la sospecha que su hermano estaba ligeramente al tanto del poder que poseía. Y que cada día que pasaba era más consciente de el.

"Era su papá" dijo Caleb regresando de la cocina "Vienen de regreso"

"Entonces vamos a tener que apurarnos" Sam se sentó, despertando a Scout de su sueño donde perseguía conejos. La cachorra bostezo y se arrastro hasta el regazo del niño, con un gruñido disgustado.

"¿Para hacer qué?" Reaves miró del joven Winchester a su rubio hermano.

"Cenar" respondió Dean "Se supone que tienes que alimentarnos ¿sabes?"

"Comiste"

"Galletitas con mayonesa no cuentan como comida"

"¿Pero eso no te impidió prácticamente inhalarlas ¿o si?"

"Hotdogs" gritó Sam "En una fogata"

"¿Quién dijo?" Caleb plantó sus manos en sus caderas.

"El Pastor Jim" el niño de siete años se puso de pie, arrastrando a su cachorra con él "Vamos a acampar en el estanque"

El psíquico observó el rostro de los niños "Jim no me dijo nada. Y tampoco tu papá"

"¿Y desde cuando papá te dice qué hacer?" Dean se unió a su hermano "¿Pensé que ahora eras un niño grande?"

"No me manipules, Deuce"

"No soñaría con hacerlo"

"¿Por favor, Caleb?" preguntó Sam dulcemente "Por favor, por favorcito, por favorcito con una guinda encima?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza al maestro de la manipulación "Está bien" el cazador de cabello oscuro levantó sus manos. No era totalmente inusual para él ceder, pero generalmente tomaba más persuasión y un ligero derramamiento de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, luego de los eventos de la noche anterior y la información que John había compartido con él esa mañana, Caleb se sentía incluso más pemisivo con el más pequeño del clan. Aun así…tenía una imagen que mantener "Pero si tan siquiera me llaman la atención por esto, ustedes dos van a caer. Y fuerte"

"¿Adonde?" preguntó Sam y Dean soltó una carcajada.

Reaves suspiró "No importa" miró al mayor de los hermanos "Ustedes dos agarren la comida y yo iré a la bodega a buscar la tienda. Dejemos las cosas listas mientras todavía hay luz de día" esperó a que el niño de doce años asintiera antes de salir por el pasillo.

"Te dije" dijo Sam suavemente una vez que Caleb estaba fuera de alcance de escucharlos.

Dean frunció el ceño, observando como la figura del psíquico caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta del sotano. Definitivamente, algo estaba pasando.

Primero, Caleb le había leído a Sam una historia la noche anterior luego de llevarlo a la cama al apa, luego había dejado de investigar temprano para trabajar en el puente con su auto nombrado 'arquitecto' y ahora había accedido a acampar. El adolescente estuvo tentado de tirarle un poco de agua bendita solo para estar seguro.

"Vamos" Sam estaba tirando de su brazo, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento "Papi llegará pronto"

"Yo prefiero no cargar la culpa de esta, hermanito" murmuró Dean mientras se dirigían a la cocina "Si a papá se le revienta un fusible esta noche, entonces tu lidias con él sin mi"

"Claro" Sam sonrió, dejando a Scout en el suelo y agarrando la cesta de picnic que siempre estaba junto a la mesa. Abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a hurguetear. La labradora negra husmeando junto con él.

Dean rodó los ojos ante la aparente falta de preocupación de su hermano. Busco el resto de las cosas que necesitarían para la noche, incluyendo la chaqueta de Sam y su jarabe para el resfrío. Cuando estuvieron listos, Caleb aún no volvía de la bodega, asi que los niños salieron al porche a buscar a Atticus y las linternas que Jim colgaba ahí.

El sol estaba poniéndose justo bajo las colinas y el cielo estaba pintando en un extraño tono entre naranja y no todavía rojo. Sam balanceó la cesta adelante y atrás mientras observaba una familia de hormigas viajar por la baranda con diminutos pedazos de migas de pan.

"¿Sabías que las hormigas pueden cargar veinte veces su peso corporal?" preguntó a su hermano y Dean negó con la cabeza, girándose con la espalda hacia el sol. A veces no entendía de donde venía su hermano "Eso sería como cargar a papá, al Pastor Jim y quizá incluso a Caleb en tu espalda"

"Pero una lupa y el sol las puede eliminar justo asi" Dean chasqueo sus dedos y dejó que su mano se cerniera sobre el grupo de insectos "o…"

"¡No!" Sam agarró su brazo, frunciendo el ceño ante la obvia intención del otro niño de aplastar a toda la familia "¡Lo digo en serio, Dean!"

"¿Y cómo vas a detenerme, oh gran defensor de los arácnidos?"

"¡No son arácnidos!" respondió Sam "Son artrópodos. Tienen cuerpos segmentados y seis patas"

"Pero igual son iguales de fáciles de aplastar" amenazó en broma Dean, bajando nuevamente su mano, pese al firme agarre de su hermano.

"¡Dean! ¡Te voy a acusar!"

Dean soltó una carcajada, soltando su brazo justo cuando escucharon un auto entrar en la larga entrada a la granja "Ahí viene papá. Puedes chillar todos lo que quieras de mi tratando de asesinar a los inocentes insectos"

"Ese no es papá" indicó Sam "Es una limusina, como la que conduce la gente famosa"

El niño mayor giró, levantando su mano para bloquear el sol mientras miraba en la dirección del camino. Su hermano tenía razón. Un auto largo y negro se acercaba suavemente, levantando polvo a su paso.

"¿El Pastor Jim conoce a alguien rico?" preguntó Sam, agachándose para tomar a Scout cuando Atticus comenzó a ladrar y se puso en posición de alerta.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Tenía el rostro encogido en expresión de concentración mientras intentaba ver por el vidrio polarizado "Puede ser alguien que Mac conozca. ¿Quizá su viejo? Esa vez en Nueva York tenía una limo"

Ambos niños bajaron del porche en dirección al auto, pero se detuvieron junto al Jeep de Caleb y la vieja camioneta de Jim. Sam iba a acercarse, pero Dean lo detuvo "Espera"

La puerta del conductor del automóvil se abrió y un hombre en uniforme oscuro salió. No hizo caso de los niños o de los perros que ladraban mientras caminaba alrededor y abria la puerta trasera. Dos hombres salieron, también vestidos en trajes oscuros.

Dean dio un instintivo paso atrás, empujando a su hermano tras él. Los hombre eran enormes y le recordaron al pre adolescente los hombres que veías como 'protección' en las películas de El Padrino.

"Quizá es una estrella de películas" susurró Sam asombrado mientras la puerta era sostenida por alguien más, que estaba saliendo del vehiculo.

Antes de que Dean pudiese contestarle a su hermano apostando que era Caracortada, un hombre mayor salió del auto. Atticus continuó ladrando furioso. Su pelaje parado a lo largo de toda su espalda. Pese a que lo máximo que el gran bebé podría hacer sería lengüetear a los extraños hasta la muerte, Dean se sintió mejor de que al menos sonaba bravo.

"Hola, hola" dijo el hombre mayor, dando un paso hacia ellos.

Dean retrocedió otro paso, empujando a Sam tras el otra vez. Observó al hombre con desconfianza.

El hombre media al menos 1,82 y era bronceado. Su cabello, bigote y bien cortada barba era de un color rubio plateado, que se mezclaba con sutiles cabellos de gris. Su sonrisa amigable y discurso no hizo nada para tranquilizar al bien entrenado adolescente "Ustedes deben ser Dean y Samuel Winchester"

Atticus se lanzó hacia adelante y Dean se estiró para agarrar su collar cuando el hombre dio otro paso hacia ellos "¿Quién eres?" dijo el niño de doce años, sin que le gustara la idea que el hombre conociera sus nombres.

"Soy Charles. Soy un amigo de su padre"

"¿Entonces cuál es la contraseña?" preguntó Sam, saliendo de atrás de su hermano y Dean lo agarró del brazo.

"Callate, Sam" ordenó, lo que hizo que Sam hiciera pucheros

"Se supone que no debemos hablar con extraños sin la contraseña, Dean"

"Tu hermano tiene razón" concedió Charles con una sonrisa ligeramente divertida "Quizá deba hablar con alguien más. Eso si hay alguien más en casa" sus ojos fueron hacia la casa tras ellos.

Dean temía que su hermano hablara nuevamente, diciéndole al hombre que John no estaba ahí, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque la puerta de malla se abrió repentinamente y la peligrosa voz de Caleb Raeves se escuchó "¿Quién diablos eres?"

El psíquico llegó a su lado antes que Dean pudiese girarse al escucharlo. El chico de doce años se encontró repentinamente empujado hacia atrás cuando el cazador se paró delante de ellos y ordenó a Atticus sentarse y callarse.

"Soy Charles Conner"

Caleb y el recién llegado se evaluaron uno al otro, antes de que Reaves bajara la vista hacia Dean "¿Estan bien?"

"Estamos bien" refunfuño Dean, dividido entre estar enojado con el cazador por haberlo tratado como a un niño pequeño y agradecido de que estuviese ahí entre ellos y el potencial peligro para su hermano pequeño.

"¿Y tú eres?"

Caleb miró al hombre como si acabase de descender de una nave nodriza "Soy el que hace las preguntas"

Los dos hombres en traje que habían permanecido junto al automóvil flanquearon a Conner, como bien entrenados pitbulls viendo el peligro que significaba Caleb "Ya veo"

"Lleva a tu hermano a la casa, Dean" dijo Reaves, en voz baja cuando vio a los hombres colocarse frente a su jefe.

"Eso no será necesario" dijo Conner, indicando a sus guardaespaldas que retrocedieran "No hay peligro para los niños aquí, Señor Reaves"

"¿En verdad?" si Caleb estaba sorprendido de que el hombre conociese su nombre, no lo demostró.

"Si. De hecho vine a verlos. Si llamas a John, él lo explicará"

"Eso no va a suceder"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¿Te perdiste la parte en que dije que yo hago las preguntas? ¿Todo ese dinero y no puedes comprar un audífono?"

La sonrisa de Conner desaparecio "Eres exactamente como te imaginaba, joven Caleb. Todo ese dinero y aun no tienes buenos modales y buen origen. Por supuesto, todo el dinero de tu abuelo no puede en realidad comprar eso ¿verdad?"

"Esta es propiedad privada. Tienes que irte"

"No me iré hasta hablar con Dean y Samuel"

"¿Por qué quieres hablar con nosotros?" el niño de doce años salió de atrás del psíquico.

"Deuce…" gruño Caleb, agarrándolo por el hombro antes que se adelantara "Ve a la casa. Ahora"

"No voy a dejarte solo con esos" el niño indicó con la barbilla hacia los dos guardaespaldas.

"Valiente y leal. Dos cualidades que admiro en un joven hombre" dijo Charles pensativamente "Y debo decirlo. Te pareces mucho a tu madre"

Dean lo miró sorprendido con el comentario. Caleb sintió como se tensaba porque todavía tenía la mano en su hombro. Miró fijamente a Conner "No le hables. A ninguno de ellos"

"¿Conocías a nuestra mamá?" preguntó Sam nuevamente evadiendo la protección de su hermano. Sostenía a Scout en brazos. La pequeña cachorra estaba ansiosa por conocer a los nuevos humanos.

"Ve. A. La. Casa" dijo Caleb con los dientes apretados y ambos Winchester lo miraron. El cazador generalmente les gritaba y bromeaba con ellos, pero era raro que utilizara el tono que sus palabras reflejaban de momento. A menos que fuese en una cacería, pensó Dean y eso solo cuando había peligro.

El rubio volvió a observar a Conner. Parecía inofensivo. Dean podría derribarlo. Los guardaespaldas eran otro cuento. Probablemente estaban bien entrenados y armados, pero no serían rival para Reaves. Incluso sin un cuchillo o espada, el psíquico era letal en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y también estaban sus habilidades. Pero, si eran solo humanos, habría reglas que habría que seguir. Aun así…

"Vamos, Sammy" Dean decidió finalmente que lo mejor era hacer lo que Caleb les había ordenado. Tomó a su hermano del brazo.

"Ella era mi hija"

Eso los detuvo a ambos. En medio del zumbido en sus oídos, el mayor de los hermanos Winchester escuchó a Reaves murmurar 'jodido bastardo'.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" saltó Dean, apretando automáticamente su agarre del brazo de Sam, quien estaba mirando al extraño con un conocido brillo de sorpresa en los ojos "Su familia está muerta"

"Sal de aquí de inmediato antes que llame a la policía" amenazó Caleb "O peor"

"Ve y llama a la policía" Charles quitó sus ojos de los muchachos y miró al psíquico "Me encantaría explicarles, las actividades que ustedes realizan. Decirles todo de La Hermandad. ¿Qué encontrarían si registraran la propiedad del Pastor Jim? ¿Cuántos cuerpos están enterrados en el perímetro de este viejo lugar?"

"Así que eso es" rio con sorna Caleb "No tienes ni idea con lo que te estás metiendo, Conner"

"Oh, pero creo que si lo sé. Y no creo que quiera que mi nieto esté involucrado en eso"

El uso del singular no se le pasó a Dean o a Reaves "Somos dos y no somos nada tuyo"

Reaves tomó una oportunidad y quitó la mirada de Charles. Apretó el hombro de Dean "Solo ve a la casa" la palabra por favor, no salió de sus labios, pero el rubio estaba casi seguro que la escuchó hacer eco en su cabeza, junto con la orden de ir al pasaje secreto en la biblioteca 'Cierra la puerta, Deuce. No salgas, sin importar lo que pase. No sin la contraseña'

Dean dudó. Incluso cuando Reaves apretó su brazo con mucha fuerza, haciéndole saber que no había imaginado la orden 'Corre'.

Caleb había leído los pensamientos de Charles. El hombre sabía que John no estaba. Sabía que el joven cazador estaba en casa solo con los niños y no tenía intención de marcharse. No sin Sam. Tenía papeles oficiales. Sus monos estaban armados. Estaban listos para asegurarse de llevarse al niño, pero Reaves no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Sam se había quedado en silencio, encogiéndose tras Caleb, luego de que este le dijera telepáticamente que el hombre era peligroso y que obedeciera a su hermano. Los niños habían jugado a esa comunicación secreta anteriormente. Generalmente durante cacerías o algún otro escenario en que las habilidades del psíquico les dieran alguna ventaja, como cuando jugaban a las cartas o al póker con Oreos. John fruncía el ceño al respecto. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Sam, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían soluciones prohibidas.

"Samuel debería quedarse aquí" dijo Charles con autoridad "Me acompañará por el resto de muchas visitas"

"No" dijeron Sam y Dean al mismo tiempo. Atticus comentó a ladrar nuevamente como si pudiese sentir el ambiente tenso…el miedo de los niños.

"Eso no va a suceder" gruñó Caleb, nuevamente ordenándole a los niños que se retiraran.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de registrar que los monos armados estaban acercándose cuando Conner se estiró para agarrar a Sam. Instintivamente, agarró la muñeca del hombre y lo giró sobre si mismo, utilizándolo como escudo frente a su cuerpo.

Era una maniobra aprendida y practicada. Una maniobra que debiese haber funcionado. Una que habría funcionado si Charles no hubiese levantado sus manos para intentar remover los brazos del psíquico de su cuello.

Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del musculoso antebrazo de Reaves y el sol que se estaba poniendo, se reflejó en las brillantes mancuernas que estaba utilizando. El brillo fue suficiente para que Caleb desviara uno ojo hacia ellos y el extraño diseño que las adornaba.

Una erupción de dolor intenso explotó en su cerebro y un montón de rayos de colores se enfocaron y se desenfocaron. No pudo contener el gemido de dolor. Dean dijo su nombre. El tono asustado lo impulso a contener la visión y pelear lo que venía, pero era muy tarde. La visión ya había tomado el control

Sintió que sus rodillas cedían bajo su peso. No ahora. Su alto y pesado cuerpo cayó sobre Conner tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

Los Winchester gritaban su nombre cuando cayó al suelo. Escuchó como Atticus ladraba furioso y sintió como el maicillo sonaba cuando los guardias se movieron. Pero su agarre falló y Charles se liberó.

Una parte del cerebro de Reaves que estaba desconectada intentó ponerse en funcionamiento. Instintivamente, sabía que debería estar en una actitud defensiva. Debería estar preparándose para el combate físico, pero su mente psíquica tenía otras ideas. Estaba en el suelo, apoyado de manos y rodillas, intentando mantener la conciencia, cuando sintió el primer y doloroso golpe en su costado.

"¡Hey!" gritó Dean, cuando King Kong y su amigo Godzilla avanzaron hacia Reaves. El chico de doce años había reconocido los signos de una visión inminente, ya que había sido testigo de la adolorida mirada en el rostro de Caleb solo la noche anterior. Dean no entendía todo de las habilidades del psíquico, pero sabía que lo dejaban vulnerable. Y este no era el momento de permitirse estar en una posición de debilidad. Observó sin poder hacer nada como ambos hombres lo ignoraban.

El gran simio se detuvo lo suficiente para levantar al auto proclamado abuelo de los Winchester del suelo y su amigo, más grande y feo todavía, le dio una patada al indefenso psíquico.

Atticus rodeo los hombres, tirando mordiscos y gruñendo, intentando defender a su familia. Dientes menos y artritis en las caderas a la mierda y la intensa pelea se intensifico.

La visión era tan intensa, que Caleb apenas escuchaba los ladridos del perro y los gritos. Sintió el primer golpe en sus costillas en una especie de nebulosa inducida por drogas. Aun así, la fuerza de la acción lo dejó sin aliento y lo hizo caer de espaldas, donde quedó viendo al sol. Una sombra se cernía sobre él.

No estaba seguro si era el monstruo con el que había estado soñando o uno de los monigotes de Conner, hasta que vio las manos que se dirigían a su garganta justo antes que el escenario cambiara, transformándose en una oscura noche. La luz se convirtió en pequeños puntitos de brillantes estrellas.

Sentía una densa sensación de peligro y luego sintió la intensa sensación del terror del niño creciendo en su interior, seguida por el dolor reflejo cuando el pequeño con el que estaba conectando era golpeado repetidamente. La crueldad de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente instantáneamente opacó el trauma que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Ahora había manos alrededor de su cuello… apretando. Dios, no podía moverse…no podía respirar. Y entonces la conocida oscuridad comenzó a avanzar en su visión periférica, lentamente cubriendo las brillantes luces de colores que explotaban a su alrededor. Justo cuando sintió que el cuello del niño se iba a quebrar, creyó escuchar a Sam gritar. Entonces la oscuridad tomó ambos escenarios.

Dean no pensó, solo se movió. Se lanzó sobre las espalda del guardaespaldas que estaba pateando a Caleb e intentando patear a Atticus.

Tiró del cuello del patán con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo dar unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándolo del cuerpo inconsciente de Reaves. Desafortunadamente, no tenía como apretar con suficiente fuerza y de pronto se encontró con la cara en el suelo, al ser lanzado de la espalda de Godzilla con una fuerza similar a la vez que había tenido la brillante idea de cabalgar en Clemens sin montura.

Sam gritó su nombre. Se preocupó de que su hermanito iba a intentar la misma estúpida maniobra que él había realizado, pero escuchó que el hombre de Conner estaba gritando también y moviéndose hacia ellos.

"¡No lastimen a los niños!" ordenó mientras King Kong reemplazaba a Godzilla en el trabajo de golpear a Caleb "¡Déjenlos fuera de esto!"

Dean se forzó a sí mismo a ponerse de rodillas justo cuando Charles le agarraba un brazo, intentando llevarlo donde el chofer forcejeaba intentando meter a Sam en el auto "Suéltame" gruño el rubio, soltándose justo para ver que el monigote agarraba a Caleb para que su amigote cara de serpiente, pudiera darle unos buenos golpes en el torso y un poderoso gancho a la mandíbula.

"¡Caleb!" gritó Sam, peleando sin éxito para intentar librarse del chofer "¡Dean!"

"¡Alto!" gritó Dean, yendo por los guardaespaldas nuevamente "Suéltenlo. ¡Déjenlo solo!"

Charles enrollo sus brazos alrededor del pecho del chico en un intento de detener se avance hacia la pelea "¡Hagan lo que dice!" ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que no podía retener al pre adolescente por mucho tiempo, pero los hombres continuaron golpeando a Reaves "¡Monroe! ¡Hankins! Déjenlo. Ya terminó"

Finalmente la golpiza termino, pero el hombre que sostenía a Caleb no lo soltó. En su lugar, lo hizo girar golpeándolo con el costado de la vieja camioneta de Jim, donde su cabeza se golpeó contra el vidrio lateral con un horroroso crujido. Solo entonces, soltó a Reaves y el joven de veintiún años cayó al suelo desmadejado.

'Peleador excepcional y una mierda' escuchó Dean que se reía el patán y se soltó de Conner. Aparentemente el hombre había estado esperando a un oponente formidable. Algo que habría obtenido si el 'mojo jombo psíquico' de Reaves no hubiese intervenido en el peor momento posible.

Dean le dio una mirada asesina al hombre mientras pasaba por su lado hacia donde estaba Reaves "No sabes la suerte que tuviste, cerebro de mierda" dijo mientras se dejaba caer en sus rodillas junto al inmóvil cazador.

"¿Dean?" preguntó Sam sin aliento, apareciendo a su lado, seguido por Atticus y Scout "Dean… ¿está bien?"

El hermano mayor estiró su temblorosa mano y apoyo sus dedos en la garganta del psíquico. Se sintió profundamente aliviado cuando sintió su pulso latir con fuerza bajo sus dedos "Esta vivo" dijo, mirando a su hermano pequeño, quien estaba arrodillado al otro lado de Caleb

"Está sangrando" dijo Sam en tono agudo y Dean miró donde la mano del pequeño descansaba sobre el cabello oscuro del psíquico. Por supuesto, una brillante humedad empapaba los largos mechones y comenzaba a deslizarse por la pálida piel de su frente "Un montón" susurro el niño de siete años levantando su mano. La palma y cada dedo estaban cubiertos de rojo.

"Maldición" gruño Dean, repentinamente notando que algo pasaba. Caleb todavía no se había movido. Estaba quieto…demasiado quieto "No está respirando"

Sam comenzó a llorar y Dean colocó sus manos en los hombros del cazador y le dio un fuerte sacudón "¡Caleb!" gritó, sacudiéndolo nuevamente "Vamos, viejo. No hagas esto"

"¿Qué?" Conner se arrodillo junto al niño "Debes estar equivocado" estiró su mano para tocar el pecho del psíquico por sí mismo, pero Sam levantó sus ojos oscuros y se lanzó contra él.

"¡No lo toques! Tú tienes la culpa. ¡Tú lo lastimaste!"

"¡Caleb!" Dean ahora estaba dando unos fuertes golpes en las mejillas del cazador, mientras luchaba con su propio pánico. Aun así, sus ojos ardían y el cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo se volvía borroso por las lágrimas que opacaban sus vista "Por favor despierta"

"Llamen una ambulancia" ladró Charles a alguien, aunque ninguno de sus nietos hizo caso de su orden. No había planeado lastimar al chico Reaves. La idea era llevarse a Sam sin incidentes, o al menos, enviar un mensaje a John de que no estaba jugando.

"Pero Sr. Conner…" objetó uno de los monigotes, solo para que el empresario lo callara.

"Uno de ustedes idiotas llame a la maldita ambulancia" dijo "Y si han estropeado mis planes, los exiliaré a ambos en la sucursal de Groenlandia"

El más grande de los guardaespaldas, dio un paso atrás y sacó su celular. Conner se giró nuevamente para ver al herido cazador y los niños. Reaves todavía no se había movido y por un momento, Charles sintió una punzada de culpa por lo que había hecho.

Había mentido cuando había dicho que el hijo de Mackland Ames había sido tal cual lo que esperaba. El empresario no había contado con el hecho de que el chico se preocupaba por sus nietos. Pero era dolorosamente obvio que lo hacía y el sentimiento era mutuo por Samuel y Dean.

"Dean…haz algo" rogó Sam mirando a su hermano mayor.

Dean levantó la vista del palidísimo rostro de Caleb para encontrar la mirada de pánico por un segundo. No estaba seguro qué debía hacer. Reaves había comenzado a respirar por sí mismo la noche anterior. Solo se había detenido por un momento y Jim y su padre habían estado ahí. Pero ahora, aparte de la visión que había experimentado, estaba herido.

"La ambulancia viene en camino" dijo Conner.

Dean lo miró con odio antes de poner su oído cerca de los labios azulados de Caleb nuevamente "Vamos, vamos…por favor"

Justo cuando Dean estaba deseando haber puesto más atención a la clase de RCP que les había dado el Pastor Jim, el cuerpo de Caleb dio un salto bajo sus manos y el psíquico tomó aire "Eso es" el chico de doce años, soltó el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo "Vamos, Damien" lo persuadió.

Otro tiritón y una inhalación más tranquila hicieron que los hermanos intercambiaran una mirada, compartiendo una sonrisa aliviada y de ojos llorosos "¿Caleb?" Sam se inclinó más cerca, dando unas palmaditas en la mejilla del psíquico "¿Estas despierto?"

Caleb parpadeo intentando enfocar la vista. Su cabeza se sentía como si la hubiesen arrancado de su cuerpo y usado como pelota en un juego entre los Cowboys y los Steelers y luego la hubiesen pegado nuevamente, sin ningún cuidado en su cuerpo. También estaban sus doloridas costillas. Cada aliento encendía un fiero dolor en su pecho. Estaba bastante seguro que quedar nuevamente inconsciente era una buena idea, hasta que escucho la voz de Dean.

"¡Caleb! Necesitas despertar, viejo. Por favor" Dean no sabía qué más hacer. Papá Warbucks (***) estaba ahí para robarse a Sammy y su mejor línea defensiva había sido arrasada por Goliath al cuadrado.

"¿Deuce?" Caleb intentó levantar su cabeza, pero descubrió que el más ligero de los movimientos enviaba punzadas de dolor en su cráneo y se irradiaban por todo su sistema nervioso "¡Mierda!" mascullo entre dientes.

"¿Caleb?" la voz de Sam sonaba asustada y más de niño que lo habitual. Sintió como los dedos del pequeño se enrollaban en su mano. Le dio al psíquico la motivación que necesitaba para rodar sobre su costado, donde lucho con el reflejo de vomitar. Estaba jodido, pero la situación no permitía el lujo de sentir sus heridas. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para atenderlas. Luego que los niños estuviesen a salvo. Y que él hubiese asesinado a los bastardos que los pusieron en esa situación en primera instancia.

"¿Estas bien?" Dean agarró su brazo y lo tiró lo mientras Caleb empujaba con cuidado contra el suelo. Las duras piedras se enterraron en la palma de su mano y le despejaron un poco su adormecida cabeza. Podía sentir algo caliente y pegajoso fluir por su mejilla y su centro de gravedad dio un salto cuando apoyó la espalda contra la camioneta de Jim.

"Estoy…bien" logró decir Reaves, tomando respiraciones superficiales y mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar cuando un dolor punzante lo atravesó por el costado. Solo esperaba que no fuese un pedazo de su costilla perforando un pulmón "Está bien, niño" logró decir mientras Sam se encuclillaba tímidamente a su lado con Scout en su regazo.

"Esto podría haber sido mucho más fácil, Reaves" saltó Conner como si Caleb lo hubiese hecho perder tiempo y recursos "No debieses haber interferido"

"Lamento desilusionarte" Caleb miró al hombre con ira "Pero se va a poner peor si no te vas de aquí de una vez"

"Vine por lo que es mio por derecho" miró de Dean a Sam "Me llevó a Samuel"

"¡No!" Dean se puso de pie con los puños apretados en gesto desafiante "Sammy no ira a ninguna parte contigo ¡Nunca!"

"Hijo" Conner dio un paso hacia el niño "No quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí. No soy el malo en esto" le extendió su mano al pre adolescente "Somos familia"

"Alejate de él" gruño Caleb mientras luchaba por ponerse de rodillas. Pese a que el mundo daba vueltas, la adrenalina lo ayudó a lograr el milagro de ponerse en pie.

Dean observó sobre su hombro hacia el psíquico y luego a su abuelo.

"Ya es muy tarde para eso" bufó con sorna "Los buenos no lanzan a sus pit Bulls a la gente. Y yo ya tengo una familia"

Charles suspiró y pasó sus manicuradas manos por su cabello "El señor Reaves se provocó esto él mismo"

"¡Caleb no hizo nada!" gritó Sam mientras se pegaba a la cadera de Caleb con un brazo. El otro afirmaba fuertemente a la cachorra.

El psíquico estiró el brazo y agarró a Dean por la camiseta y lo tiró hacia atrás, contra la camioneta. Cerca de él. No estaba seguro cuan efectivas sus habilidades serían con la contusión, así que esperaba poder ofrecer algo de protección física, sin importar cuan pobre fuese.

"¡Sal de aquí de una vez, Conner! Y llévate tu mierda contigo" Caleb dio una mirada a King Kong y el hombre dio un grito sobresaltado.

El guardaespaldas comenzó a tocar su garganta, luchando por obtener el aire que no podía tomar. Que cosa asombrosa la pequeña glandula, en la base del cerebro que regulaba el sistema respiratorio. Reaves sonrió, pese a la agonía que la diversión le estaba costando "Eso es…suponiendo que no quieres unirte a todo esos cuerpos que el Pastor Jim tiene enterrados en este viejo lugar"

Una mirada en dirección de Godzilla lo dejó colapsando de rodillas y agarrándose la cabeza en agonía. Por supuesto que habían reglas sobre usar sus talentos contra humanos, pero nadie, incluyendo el señor Moralidad Mackland Ames, podría culparlo por esto.

Fisicamente no era de utilidad para los niños. Esta era su única oportunidad. Reaves inclinó su cabeza hacia Conner, aun cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en la base de su propio cerebro "Tu eres el siguiente" logró decir.

"¿Qué diablos eres?" la mirada choqueada de Charles viajó de sus hombres caídos hacia Reaves, quien estaba recostado contra la vieja camioneta con sus brazos extendidos en frente de los niños protectoramente.

"¿Yo? Solo soy un normal y cabreado, psíquico" Caleb forzó una sonrisa "Ya sabes la clase de investigación que mi padre realiza. Estoy seguro que tu elitista grupo de amistades se ha pasado un buen rato burlándose de su obsesión con la parasicología"

Observó cómo miedo e incertidumbre se reflejaron en el rostro de Conner y decidió aprovecharlo "No voy… a dudar en matarte. Si has hecho bien tu investigación…" y Caleb estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Tomó aire "… y si sabes algo de mí. De La Hermandad. Deberías saberlo"

Los ojos del empresario fueron hacia Sam, quien todavía estaba colgado de la pierna del cazador, a a Dean y luego nuevamente a Reaves. Frunció el ceño y empuño sus manos. Era obvio que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, pero un caballo de batalla de su calibre, también sabía cuándo retirarse para pelear otro día "Te das cuenta que regresaré"

"Entonces eres más tonto de lo que ya te ves" dijo Dean rápidamente "Mi papá te destrozará"

Incluso aunque lo dijo, Reaves sintió el ligero temblor. El punto en que su voz se quebró marginalmente. La impresionante bravuconería solo relucía cuando Sam estaba en verdadero riesgo. En ocasiones era fácil olvidar que el niño de doce años, todavía era un niño. No un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño. Pero en ocasiones, como ese momento, era difícil pensar en él más que como el dolorosamente tranquilo, silenciosos y tímido niño de cinco años que Caleb había conocido. Con el que había sentido inmediatamente el deseo de protegerle.

Caleb soltó su apretón mental de los dos guardaespaldas y los observó colapsar, respirando agitadamente y jadeando aliviados. Quería que se fueran mucho más que lo que quería su venganza "Vete. Antes que cambie de idea…acerca del nuevo fertilizante"

"Levantense, imbéciles" dijo Conner con disgusto, dando una mirada molesta a su contratada seguridad e indicándoles hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta trasera el mismo de un tirón y dio otra indignada mirada en dirección a Reaves, mientras sus hombres se tropezaban poniéndose de pie y se metían en la limo "Llamaré a Johnathan nuevamente mañana. Dile que llegaremos a un acuerdo o continuaré con mi plan de exponerlos a todos ustedes"

Caleb respondió levantando débilmente su mano. Un gesto de lenguaje corporal que hablaba a gritos de lo que le importaban las ideas de Conner sobre Winchester. Jim hubiese estado orgulloso que no lo había dicho en voz alta "Llama la próxima vez. Es…cosa de buenos modales ¿sabes?"

Conner dejó que el portazo de su puerta respondiera. Reaves observó como el automóvil negro giraba y aceleraba por el camino. Atticus comenzó a ladrar nuevamente, pero permaneció sentado junto a Dean.

Caleb sintió como las ultimas reservas de sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y sus piernas se doblaron como si los huesos hubiesen sido reemplazados por plasticina. "Mierda" maldijo cuando su trasero golpeo el suelo, pese al esfuerzo de Dean por mantenerlo en pie.

"¿Caleb?" Sam, de algún modo, seguía pegado a su lado. Caleb se encogió con el chillido agudo y aterrado.

"Voz interior, Sammy. Interior" murmuró mientras sus cansados ojos intentaron sucumbir a la tentadora inconciencia.

"¡Mantente despierto!" una aguda sensación de ardor hizo que parpadeara y mirara a Dean.

"¿Acabas de cachetearme, Deuce?"

Escucho la conocida risa, aunque pareció mezclarse con un sollozo al final "Mantente despierto… o la próxima vez usaré mi puño"

Reaves bufó con sorna. Su cabeza giró nuevamente hacia la puerta de la camioneta "Como si supieras como golpear, Deana"

"Aparentemente golpeo mejor que tú, perra" respondió el niño de doce años y Reaves gruño.

"Muérdeme"

El sonido de un vehículo acercándose hizo que Caleb saltara. Todas las reservas de adrenalina lucharon por ponerse en movimiento "Tranquilo" la mano de Dean se sentía caliente en la suya "Es papá"

Casi al mismo tiempo el sonido de una sirena se escuchó en la distancia y el psíquico gruño "Estoy en super…grandes problemas"

"No es tu culpa" le aseguró Sam, pasando sus dedos por el largo cabello de Caleb "Tu nos salvaste" la acción hizo que a Reaves le ardieran los ojos y un nudo apareciera en su garganta. La había cagado, dándole a Conner incluso más municiones para usar contra ellos y el niño creía que era una especie de jodido héroe.

"¿Dean?" Caleb giró su mano y apretó sus dedos para llamar la atención del niño.

El niño lo miró expectante "Diles lo que sucedió…diles lo que Conner dijo. Asegúrate que John sepa"

"Tú puedes decirles" le contradijo rápidamente "Vas a estar bien y…"

Reaves humedeció sus labios "Solo escúchame por una vez en la vida…"

Una expresión de pánico opaco el joven rostro y su apretón de la mano de Caleb se volvió demoledor. Porque lucía tan asustado. Tan no-Dean. Caleb forzó una sonrisa, incluso aunque sentía que su resolución fallaba y que la conciencia lo abandonaba "Y Deuce…deja de sujetar mi mano…te estas volviendo una nena…"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

(***) Papá Warbucks es el millonario que lleva a Annie a vivir a su casa.

Espero que les haya gustado :D ¿alguien más quiere matar a Conner?


	5. Chapter 5

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 5**

" _ **Si no puedes con el calor, no le hagas cosquillas al dragón" – Desconocido**_

John salió de la camioneta en cuanto se detuvo. Habían pasado en el camino una limosina desconocida y sus bien pulidos instintos de cazador estaban en alerta, rivalizando solo por los fuertes instintos de padre. Algo estaba mal.

Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a sus dos hijos de pie junto a la camioneta de Jim, sin daño aparente. Pero entonces su mirada paso al cuerpo de Caleb Reaves, desmayado y su corazón dio un brinco "Maldición"

"¡Caleb!" Murphy llamó al muchacho mientras pasaba por el lado de John corriendo hacia el lado del caído cazador.

"¿Dean?" John se hincó junto a su hijo, colocando su mano en su hombro "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

El niño de doce años lo miró "Un hombre… un tal Conner" su labio inferior tembló, mientras daba una mirada al pastor "¿Está bien?"

"Está respirando" dijo Jim, ignorando la pregunta de Dean. Le dio a John una mirada rápida y luego miró en la distancia "La ambulancia suena cerca"

"¿Conner hizo esto?" Winchester vio las heridas que se espacian el cuerpo de Reaves, preocupado por las que no podía ver. John estiró su mano y giró el rostro del niño hacia él "¿Dean? ¿Estás seguro, hijo?" Charles Conner era muchas cosas, pero físicamente violento no era una de ellas. Era muy poco refinado para su gusto.

"Unos monigotes que trajo" explicó Dean y su padre soltó su rostro. Su mirada volvió a los cuidados que Jim estaba dándole a Caleb.

"¿Caleb?" Jim estaba golpeando suavemente la mejilla del cazador. Miró a los jóvenes Winchester "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, niños?"

"Solo unos pocos minutos" le respondió Dean.

"¿Y un humano le hizo esto?" Winchester todavía estaba en shock. Él mismo había entrenado a Reaves. El chico podía manejar casi cualquier situación cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía que haber alguna explicación.

"Tuvo una visión" saltó Dean, como si sintiera lo que su padre estaba pensando "Estaba inconsciente cuando le saltaron encima"

"¡Eran como gigantes!" dijo Sam también defendiéndolo "Dean trató de ayudarlo, pero el hombre malo lo detuvo"

John suspiró "Dean. Ve a la entrada del camino. Asegúrate que la ambulancia sepa donde tiene que venir"

El niño de doce años lucía reluctante a alejarse "Ahora, hijo ¡Ve!"

Finalmente, el niño salió corriendo y John se enfocó en su hijo menor "Sammy. Ve a la casa y trae una manta"

El niño de siete años dudo solo un momento antes de soltar la mano de Reaves. Le dio a su padre un corto asentimiento y saltó corriendo hacia la casa con Scout intentando pillar sus talones "Ese corte se ve mal" dijo John, volviendo su atención al profundo corte justo al borde del cabello de Caleb "Puede tener una espectacular contusión"

En ese momento, el psíquico movió su cabeza, gruño y sus ojos parpadearon intentando abrirse "¿Caleb?" Jim colocó su mano en el pecho del joven para que no se moviera "¿Estas con nosotros, mi muchacho?"

"Depende… ¿También estás en el infierno?"

John resopló con sorna "Por ahí cerca, pero creo que no en el mismo nivel que tu"

"Estarás bien" Reaves intentó girar su cabeza para ver a Winchester, pero una repentina sensación cortante, justo tras su ojo derecho lo hizo sisear de dolor y permanecer absolutamente quieto "aw"

"¿Dónde te duele?" preguntó Jim preocupado. Sus manos pasaron revisando suavemente sobre el cuerpo del joven cazador.

"Mas fácil decir…donde no" dijo Caleb "Dedo gordo, el dedo chico izquierdo…"

"Caleb" lo reprendió John y el psíquico suspiró y tosió ligeramente.

"Los riñones mal. Costillas peor… cabeza mucho… mucho peor"

"Solo aguanta un poco" Jim apretó cariñosamente su brazo "La ambulancia ya llegó"

"No al hospital"

Reaves escuchó que Winchester murmuraba algo que sonó como 'estúpido idiota', pero su audición estaba empezando a fallar, así que no estaba seguro.

"Oh, vas a ir" le aseguró Jim y Caleb forzó sus ojos a abrirse nuevamente, preguntándose si se había perdido parte de la conversación "Y tú vas con él"

"¿Yo?" saltó John "No puedo ir. No con Conner cerca"

"Va…a regresar" Reaves estiró su brazo súbitamente y agarró el brazo de Winchester "el bastardo…dijo que te dijera que te vería mañana" Caleb humedeció sus labios "… lo siento, viejo"

"No es tu culpa, niño" John levantó la vista cuando la ambulancia se detuvo casi al lado de su camioneta. Sam venía corriendo desde la casa al mismo tiempo con una pila de mantas agarradas bajo sus pequeños brazos.

"Tienes que saber…" Caleb apretó más el brazo y Winchester volvió a mirarlo "Les dijo…Dean… de Mary. Yo…traté de detenerlo" el psíquico hizo una mueca de dolor nuevamente. Su respiración agitándose con cada inhalación "Lo siento"

John apretó con cariño el hombro del joven "Tranquilo. Vamos a arreglarte"

Fueron alejados por los paramédicas y corridos hacia un lado. John agarró a Sam antes que pudiera estorbar, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y respirando su olor a niño pequeño y noche de verano "Está bien, Tigre" susurró, esperando que sus palabras no se sintieran tan vacías como sonaban a sus propios oídos.

Un suave toque en su mano hizo que mirara a los solemnes ojos verdes de su hijo mayor "Hiciste bien, Ace"

"¿Qué está pasando, papá?"

Había un ligero tono de enojo en su voz y el ex marine tuvo que recordarse lo que acababa de pasar su hijo "Lo discutiremos más tarde"

"¿Caleb va a estar bien?" preguntó Sam susurrando mientras seguía cada movimiento de los paramédicos.

"Claro que si" dijo John, tranquilizándolo y apretando más su abrazo "Todo va a estar bien"

"¿Incluso cuando llegue mañana?" habló Dean nuevamente. Sus ojos también pegados en los paramédicos que atendían a Reaves.

El mayor de los Winchester levantó la vista "Déjalo, Dean" el rostro de su hijo de doce años era duro. Su labio apretado firmemente entre sus dientes. Ambas manos empuñadas y su cuerpo lucía listo para pelear. Así no era como John quería que se enteraran. Por supuesto, raramente las cosas salían de la manera que quería. Especialmente cuando su familia estaba involucrada "No es el momento"

Dean negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos ardían pese a su esfuerzo por ocultar sus emociones. Su padre no estaba contestando sus preguntas, igual que Jim no le había respondido su pregunta anterior acerca de Caleb. O ninguno sabía las respuestas o tenían miedo de darle las que sabían. Apestaba "Eres un mentiroso"

Sam ahora levantó la vista para mirar al niño mayor. Su expresivo rostro reflejaba shock. Sintió a su padre tensarse tras él. Intentó dar un paso hacia su hermano, pero se encontró todavía atrapado en el abrazo de John "¿Qué dijiste?" gruño el cazador.

Antes que Dean pudiese responder, Jim dijo "Johnathan, están listos para irse"

Dean no miró a su padre, aunque sentía su fiera mirada traspasarlo. En su lugar, observó como la camilla era levantada y llevada rápidamente a la ambulancia. Una sensación de vacío que partía en la base de su estómago, amenazaba con tragárselo entero "Ve, papá. Yo cuidaré a Sammy"

John se puso de pie, liberando a su hijo menor, quien automáticamente fue hacia Dean, enterrando su cara en la camiseta del niño mayor. Winchester miró hacia el lado, hacia Jim "Llama a Mackland. Dile que nos encuentre allá. Llama a Joshua también. Está cerca" el ex marine paso una mano por su cabello "Vamos a necesitar algo de respaldo"

Jim asintió y miró sobre su hombro donde los paramédicos estaban subiendo la camilla "Cuídalo" le dijo a John, moviéndose para pararse junto a Dean y Sam "Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Un molesto pitido y un sonido de que algo soplaba llevaron a Caleb a la tierra de los vivos. La ausencia de otros conocidos sonidos hizo que peleara por permanecer consciente. No había sonido de grillos o el cacareo de Cesar, el gallo favorito de Jim. Ninguna risa flotó bajo la puerta de la puerta adyacente a su habitación y no se escuchaba música clásica flotar desde la biblioteca, donde Jim solía pasar sus mañanas leyendo.

El olor era diferente también. Como de antiséptico y fuerte, en lugar del aroma del heno y el café recién preparado. Reaves casi cedió a la tentadora oscuridad que lo llamaba en lugar de enfrentar la dura realidad de donde estaba, pero una cálida mano en su frente lo mantuvo prisionero.

Unos dedos se deslizaron por su cabello y una voz profunda dijo su nombre. Parpadeo, intentando que sus ojos cooperaran y la difusa imagen de su padre apareció a su lado.

"¿Papá?" su voz sonó ronca y débil incluso para sus oídos y se encogió de dolor al sentir la sensación de ardor de sus agotadas terminales nerviosas, que esa simple palabra provocó.

"Hola" Mac sonrió, apretando la mano de su hijo cuando reconoció la mirada desorientada en sus ojos verdosos "Ya era tiempo que despertaras jovencito"

"¿Qué….pasó?" Caleb dio una mirada alrededor de su habitación que estaba en penumbras. Las máquinas y las blancas paredes y techos con baldosas le contestaron el 'donde' que había dejado implícito en la pregunta. Jodido hospital.

"Decidiste nuevamente agregar más canas a mi colección" Mac frunció el ceño "Si sigues así. Voy a comenzar a creer que este es una especie de plan autodestructivo para llamar mi atención. O quizá una forma de romper nuestro trato respecto a la universidad"

Reaves intentó sonreír, pero solo logró una mueca, cuando su intentó le provocó un dolor que se irradio desde el costado de su rostro "Como si creyera que hacerte cambiar de opinión….acerca de algo, fuera tan fácil…"

"¿Fácil? Mac negó con la cabeza y pasó sus dedos a través del cabello de su hijo nuevamente "Nada acerca de verte lastimado es fácil"

Caleb parpadeo, preocupado por la atormentada expresión en el rostro del doctor "Papá… ¿estás bien?"

No. No estaba bien. Mac negó con la cabeza y se forzó a sonreír levemente. "Yo debería estar preguntándote eso ¿no crees?" el medico supero al padre y Mac pasó su mano por la frente de su hijo "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Es una pregunta capciosa?" El psíquico cerró los ojos un momento cuando Mac le dio la mirada de 'corta la tontería'.

Sintió el ligero apretón de su padre en su mano y se forzó a abrir los ojos y responder "Mi cabeza…duele. Mucho" su voz se quebró ligeramente y maldijo en silencio a las estúpidas drogas que le debían haber dado y lo hacían sonar como una nena.

Mac suspiró empáticamente "Estoy seguro que sí. Tienes una contusión, pero nada que un poco de descanso y tiempo no cure"

"¿Qué más?"

"Bueno" Ames tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó salir lentamente "Tienes unos golpes bastante impresionantes y un par de costillas fisuradas. Sin mencionar, el riñón lesionado"

"¿Mi cara?" Caleb arqueó una ceja. Después de todo, un hombre tenía que tener sus prioridades y si la forma en que le dolía era un indicativo de cómo se veía, su libido iba a recibir una paliza.

Mac soltó una carcajada "No hay necesidad de preocuparte. No decepcionarás a ninguna de tus compañeras estudiantes. Aunque es algo bueno que el semestre todavía no empiece por un par de meses"

"Genial" gruñó Caleb.

"Pero vas a estar bien, hijo" Mac había vuelto a ser un padre. El mismo padre que había avasallado y amenazado, para que lo dejaran entrar en la sala de examinación y paseado como un tigre enjaulado hasta que el novato interno, finalmente le había asegurado que Caleb no tenía ninguna hemorragia interna. Posó su mano en el cabello de Reaves, aliviado de que el joven no se alejara o impidiera el contacto físico.

Era raro que aceptara tales mimos. No que la familia Ames fuese famosa por las demostraciones físicas de afecto, pero haberse perdido los primeros años con Caleb, cuando podría haber formado esa clase de vinculo, en ocasiones le carcomía. Especialmente cuando interactuaba con el joven Sam, quien era tan inocente e ingenuo a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Después de todo, si John Winchester, podía haber engendrado un niño tan cálido y generoso, seguramente Mackland podría haber hecho lo mismo, antes que las hormonas y las normas sociales de cómo debían ser los hombres, lo impidieran. Y también estaba todo el asunto de La Hermandad…

Y como si los pensamientos de Mac lo hubiesen invocado, la puerta de la habitación, se abrió repentinamente y entró John Winchester, arruinando el extraño 'momento hallmark' como lo hubiese llamado Dean.

Caleb movió su cabeza alejándola y también liberó su mano, en su esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama. Obviamente no quería parecer débil o indefenso, en la presencia de su genialidad. Mac rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

"hola, chico" Winchester se acercó a la cama, ofreciéndole a Ames un vaso de plumavit y una sonrisa de disculpa "Estas despierto"

"Desafortunadamente"

John negó con la cabeza "Así que te sientes tan mal como te ves ¿verdad?"

"Si" Caleb bufó con sorna, pero luego frunció el ceño repentinamente "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde están Sam y Dean? Conner dijo…"

"Tranquilo" Mac pasó por el lado de John y puso una restrictiva mano en el hombro de Reaves mientras varias maquinarias registraban el cambio en el pulso del paciente "No estás en condiciones de agitarte. Podemos discutir esto más tarde"

"Pero…los niños" nuevamente Caleb intentó soltarse de su padre, logrando incluso casi bajarse de la cama "Necesitamos…. hacer un plan…"

"Hey" dijo John brusco, apoyándose en la baranda de la cama y bloqueando físicamente al joven sin tocarlo "Para. Los niños están bien. Los tiene Jim y acabo de hablar con Bobby. Él y Joshua van en camino"

"¿Joshua?" Caleb gruño "¿Qué diablos puede hacer Joshua? Es un idiota y Dean no le hace caso" Dean generalmente tampoco hacia caso a Caleb, pero al menos sabía cómo convencerlo. Joshua no era rival para Sam, mucho menos para su hermano mayor.

"Caleb" la voz de John no dejó opción de reclamo y el joven cazador finalmente se apoyó en las almohadas.

"Bien" suspiró y sus brazos instintivamente afirmaron sus adoloridas costillas "¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?"

"¡Acabas de despertar!" saltó Mac, más duramente de lo que pretendía y ambos hombres le dieron una mirada curiosa. El doctor paso sus dedos por sus cejas, sintiendo su propia jaqueca comenzar a aparecer y su presión sanguínea comenzar a acelerarse "Asumo que tu medico querrá ser notificado del cambio en tu estatus. Después habrá un tiempo de observación y…"

"Y tu puedes hacerlo en la granja" ofreció Caleb débilmente "Quiero salir de aquí" Quería está de regreso en el juego.

"Eres un neurocirujano" añadió John y la mirada que Ames le dio habló a gritos de cómo apreciaba el estúpido comentario.

"¿Y qué, Johnathan?" demandó Mackland "¿Puedo abrirlo en la mesa de cocina de Jim si es necesario? Quizá Bobby pueda hacer de enfermero. Despues de todo, es mecánico y un motor no es tan diferente a un cerebro humano" el doctor palmeo sus manos "No hay de qué preocuparse entonces. Voy a firmar su alta médica. ¿Si Caleb tiene un hematoma repentino o un aneurisma, puedo parcharlo rapidísimo para que puedas tenerlo en el campo lo antes posible? Dios prohíba que tengas a uno de tus jugadores clave sentado en la banca en medio del partido"

"Mac… qué diablos…"intentó John, pero Ames ya no se detenía.

"¡Nada de Mac!" soltó el hombre, parándose frente a frente con Winchester "Es mi hijo del que estamos hablando. ¡Mi hijo, Johnathan! No tu maldito soldado"

"Papá…" la voz de Caleb era titubeante. Insegura. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado y si la expresión de John era un indicio, tampoco él.

"Tienes razón" dijo John y Reaves quedó shoqueado por segunda vez en unos pocos minutos "Soy un bastardo egoísta"

"Eso no hay ni que decirlo" acordó Ames.

"Caleb debería quedarse aquí. Quédate con él. Volveré con Jim y manejaré la situación"

"No" interrumpió Reaves "No quiero quedarme aquí" Miró a Winchester e intentó robar uno de los movimientos patentados de Sam "Por favor"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y una atractiva mujer de mediana edad, con oscuro cabello cobrizo entró. Le dio a cada uno de los hombres una mirada evaluadora antes que sus ojos verdes se enfocaran en Caleb. Le dio una sonrisa genuina, que quitó años de su adorable rostro "Es bueno verlo despierto, señor Reaves. Soy la doctora Elizabeth McCoy"

Se acercó a su paciente y miró las maquinas "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Caleb se acomodó en la cama "Estoy bien, Doc"

"No. No lo estás"

El joven psíquico dio una mirada asesina a su padre "Si. Lo. Estoy"

Mackland se adelantó extendiendo su mano. Todo el rastro de su reciente ira había desaparecido "Soy Mackland Ames"

"Si, estoy enterada" la mujer sacudió su mano y luego miró a Caleb nuevamente "¿Hay algún problema Doctor Ames?"

"Si" "No" respondieron simultáneamente Caleb y Mac

La doctora arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre la carpeta que sostenía contra su pecho "Ya veo"

"Mi hijo parece creer que puede dejar el excelente cuidado que le están otorgando aquí, Doctor McCoy" inclinó su cabeza "Y por favor, llámeme Mac. Somos colegas, después de todo"

Reaves rodó los ojos, habiendo presenciado a su padre adoptivo en varias ocasiones usar su encanto. Convencer a otros estaba genéticamente intrincado en la familia Ames, igual como enojar a la gente estaba en los Winchester. "Estoy hablando de ir a casa, Mac. No de correr una jodida maratón"

La sonrisa de McCoy desapareció y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su paciente "Señor Reaves. Tiene una severa contusión y varias costillas fracturadas. Sn mencionar numerosos golpes. Ha estado entrando y saliendo de estado inconsciente las pasadas cuatro horas. Éticamente no puedo recomendarle que deje el hospital en este momento"

"Eso es exactamente lo que le dije" asintió Mac, masajeando su barbilla "Por cierto, excelente trabajo de su personal. Me parece un preparado grupo, que da su mejor esfuerzo"

John bufó con sorna, habiendo sido el desafortunado que había tenido que soportar la diatriba anterior de su amigo acerca de cuidado mediocre, residentes mocosos y unos sospechosos títulos de médicos en línea. Pero Ames le dio una mirada indignada y John se movió rápidamente hacia la cabecera de Caleb.

La mujer le dio a Mac una sonrisa fría y esta vez fue prácticamente imposible confundir la velada hostilidad por amabilidad "Que gracioso, Doctor Ames, pero algunos de los miembros de mi staff tenían la impresión que usted estaba bastante disconforme con el cuidado que su hijo estaba recibiendo. Uno incluso me dijo que demandó ver su título y creo que hizo llorar a uno de nuestros residentes de primer año" ella negó con la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación "No hay necesidad de informarle a nadie de sus conexiones en John's Hopkins y Duke. Su reputación le precede y me atrevería a decir que su actitud perfeccionista y aire condescendiente puedo hacer que jóvenes y menos experimentados médicos se sientan algo inseguros. Yo, por otra parte, no estoy tan impresionada"

Caleb gruño "Intente ser su hijo"

"Bueno…si" tartamudeó Mac, pero la doctor McCoy lo cortó.

"Sin embargo, haré saber a la junta que ofreció actualizar nuestras instalaciones de radiología y una generosa donación de la Fundación Ames"

"No creo que eso haya sido exactamente lo que dije" el rostro de Mac habia perdido algo de color y a John le estaba agradando la doctora con cada minuto que pasaba.

Winchester se rascó la cabeza "Si, creo que fue más como que tu podrías comprar mejor equipamiento que la mierda prehistórica que estaban usando con las monedas en tu bolsillo"

"Gracias por aclararlo, Johnathan" gruño Mackland

"Estaré encantada de ver ese cheque entonces, doctor Ames" la doctor McCoy le dio otra rápida sonrisa y enfocó su atención en Reaves "En cuanto a usted, jovencito. Si acepta quedarse la noche en observaciones, lo daré de alta en la mañana"

"Suena como un buen trato, niño" John le dio un golpecito en el hombro "Mejor acepta antes que tu papá termine pagando una nueva ala pediátrica"

"Como sea" Caleb suspiró "Mientras esté afuera a primera hora de la mañana"

"Créeme" McCoy le dio otra mirada sobre su hombro a Ames "Queremos darte de alta lo más rápido posible. Y considerando que te enviaremos a casa con una leyenda viviente de la profesión médica, no creo que sea un problema.

"¿Hace visitas a domicilio, doctora McCoy?" preguntó John repentinamente, mostrando su propia capacidad de encanto "porque conozco gente que pagaría por ver lo que acaba de pasar"

McCoy sonrió sinceramente "Por favor. Llámame Liz. Y en ocasiones he pasado para verificar cómo van los pacientes de vez en cuando"

"Que Dra. Quinn de su parte" masculló Mac "¿Y también aplica el sistema Barter? Porque estoy seguro que John puede conseguir varios pollos y algunos tarros de conservas"

"De hecho, una cena sería suficiente" Liz nuevamente le dio una mirada apreciativa a Winchester "Mientras la compañía sea agradable"

Caleb soltó una carcajada y la cubrió con una dolorosa toz que hizo que todos lo miraran "Odio romper el momento 'hospital general', ¿pero no debería yo estar descansando?"

"Por supuesto" la doctora McCoy le dio una palmadita en la pierna y se giró para irse "Te recetaré unos analgésicos ahora que has estado consciente y coherente por un rato"

"Si, no se moleste con un diagnóstico más exhaustivo. Estoy seguro que puedo manejar cualquier hemorragia intra craneana de ser necesario"

McCoy se detuvo en la puerta y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Reaves "O pensándolo bien, quizá pueda mandar al Príncipe Valium a visitar a tu padre. Así todos los demás pueden descansar"

John sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas "Suena como un final feliz para mí, Liz"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

"Erase una vez, en una tierra muy, muy lejana, vivía un joven príncipe llamado Samuel" Jim tiró la manta patchwork más arriba en el hombro del niño y sonrió "Como sabes, Samuel era un niño muy especial con muchos, muchos dones. Vivía en un mundo mágico, rodeado de asombrosos amigos que lo protegían"

"Los dragones" Sam suspiró. Sus ojos oscuros brillando con la luz de la lámpara.

"Los dragones" asintió Murphy, pasando dos dedos sobre su bigote canoso "Estas valientes criaturas protegían al joven Sam de un Gran Mal"

"El monstruo de fuego" agregó el niño de siete años con un exagerado escalofrío "En verdad lo odio"

"Yo también" agregó Jim y continuo la historia "Desafortunadamente, los dragones eran tan inusuales y Sam era tan especial que atrajeron la atención de un muy poderoso Rey"

El Pastor dio una rápida mirada a los otros dos ocupantes de la cama. Dean estaba observándolo atentamente y Scout estaba ocupada haciéndose un hueco entre ambos niños "El Rey decidió que debía tener al niño. Que quizá los dragones no eran los adecuados para criar al joven Samuel. Quería que Samuel viviese con él en su lejano castillo. Que fuese parte de su familia"

"Pero a Samuel le gusta vivir con los dragones" dijo el niño. Sus dedos acariciando ausentemente el suave pelaje de la cachorra "Los ama" Sam dio una mirada a su hermano y luego a Jim "Mucho"

"Y los dragones aman al príncipe mucho, también, pero el Rey se rehusaba a entrar en razón"

"Apuesto a que Athewm está enojado con el Rey" dijo Sam en medio de un bostezo.

"Oh, si" asintió Jim con expresión solemne "Athewm toma el trabajo de ser el protector personal de Samuel muy en serio. Los dragones verdes son dragones guardianes. Son increíblemente leales y protectores ¿sabes?" Murphy encontró la mirada de Dean y luego miró nuevamente a Sam "Y Athewm ha cuidado del joven Samuel desde que este era un bebé"

"Son familia" Sam levantó la vista para ver a su hermano nuevamente, cuando sintió la mano de Dean apoyarse en su cabeza y sus dedos deslizarse por su delgado cabello "Como Dean y yo"

Jim tragó con dificultad "Si. Igual que tu y Dean, Sam" el predicador aclaró su garganta "Pero ninguno de los dragones estaba contento con este Rey. Oh'nathan Jay estaba enloquecido intentando concebir un plan para detener al Rey. Y Cam y Asotrim estaban ocupados intentando que no empeorara las cosas con su mal carácter"

"Porque los dragones negros son los más fieros" dijo Sam adormilado.

"Si" Murphy suspiró "Me temo que su tolerancia no es mucha en el mejor de los casos"

"¿Y qué pasa con Belac?" preguntó Sam, apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Bueno. Ya sabes cómo es Belac"

"Es un idiota" murmuró Dean y Jim le frunció el ceño.

"No, no es" lo defendió Sam abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo "Es solo que es un dragón rojo. Y los dragones rojos dejan que sus sentimientos rijan sus acciones ¿verdad Pastor Jim?"

"Eso me temo, Sammy" asintió Murphy "Belac estaba tan enojado con el Rey porque estaba amenazando al Principe y alterándolos a todos. Especialmente a Athewm" Jim miró significativamente a Dean "que atacó el ejercito del Rey y terminó un poco lastimado"

"¿Pero no leyó la mente del Rey? ¿No supo lo que iba a pasar?"

"Bueno, Sam. Incluso un dragón inteligente y psíquico, como Belac, comete errores"

"Y casi hace que lo maten" dijo Dean nuevamente. Esta vez más suavemente.

"Si" Jim restregó sus ojos "Sus escamas no son impenetrables"

"¿Belac estará bien?"

Dean y Jim cruzaron miradas sobre la cabeza del niño "Por supuesto" dijo el Pastor con confianza "Oh'nathan pudo rescatarlo justo a tiempo y Cam utilizó sus garras mágicas para dejarlo como nuevo. Estará bien, mi niño"

Sam levantó la vista hacia Jim, otras emociones aparte del cansancio oscurecían su generalmente brillante mirada "¿Caleb va a estar bien? Estaba sangrando mucho"

El Pastor dio unas palmaditas con cariño en el pecho del niño, preguntándose no por primera vez, si finalmente Sam estaba haciéndose muy grande para la historia de una tierra de dragones y magia que había inventado para él desde que apenas había empezado a hablar "Caleb estará bien, Sam" el Pastor levantó su mirada hacia Dean, sintiendo la necesidad de asegurárselo también al otro niño "Debería volver a casa del hospital mañana. Mac dijo que ya estaba atosigando a los doctores y coqueteando con las enfermeras lindas"

"¿Lo lastimaron por mi culpa?" había un ligero temblor en la voz del niño.

"No" dijo Murphy firmemente, determinado a erradicar cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad "Hay solo una persona responsable por eso, Samuel y ese sería el Rey…quiero decir, Charles Conner"

Sam rodó hacia su hermano con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "No quiero vivir con el Rey. No quiero ir con el señor Conner" se acurrucó junto a Dean "Quiero quedarme contigo y papá"

Los ojos del niño mayor también brillaban cuando abrazó a su hermano y levantó la vista hacia Jim "No te preocupes, Sammy. Nadie te va a alejar de nosotros. Lo prometo"

Jim observó a los niños por un momento, deseando poder inventar un final feliz que fuera lo mejor para todos.

Pero temía que esta noche fuese solo el comienzo de la historia. Una que entraba en un espiral fuera de su control narrativo y estaba seguro no tenía un final de cuento de hadas a la vista "Duerman, mis niños" apagó la luz y salió de la habitación, confiando que Dean se haría cargo de los suaves sollozos que todavía emitía su hermano menor. Había cosas que las manejaba mejor Athewm.

"No llores" Dean continuó pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello de su hermanito "Está bien"

"Pero…que… ¿Qué pasa si tengo que ir?"

"Entonces yo iré contigo" prometió en niño de doce años, seguro que no tendrían que llegar a eso.

"Pero papá se quedaría solo" murmuró Sam sintiéndose miserable.

No había nada más importante para el mayor de los hermanos Winchester que la familia. Nunca quería tener que escoger entre su hermano y su padre. Incluso pensarlo era de locos. Pero si llegaban a eso, Sammy lo necesitaba más "No te preocupes por papá. Él puede cuidarse solo"

"Estoy asustado, Dean"

Esas palabras aparecían a veces, luego de una pesadilla, pero generalmente nada asustaba al niño de siete años. Su temeridad, en ocasiones, lo metía en problemas y aterrorizaba a su hermano mayor "No hay nada que temer, Sammy. Mientras yo esté cerca nada malo te va a suceder"

Sam lo miró. Sus ojos oscuros brillando con lágrimas no derramadas y sus largas pestañas brillando con pequeñas gotitas "¿Por qué eres Athew.m?"

Dean sonrió, negando con la cabeza "No, tonto. Porque soy tu hermano mayor. Eso es mejor que un viejo dragón"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

**% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 6**

" _ **Y así llega la nieve luego del fuego. E incluso los dragones tienen su final"-Tolkien**_

"Sammy, deja de darle comida a Scout en la mesa" Dean alejó la mano de su hermano de la pila de bizcochos que pretendía alcanzar.

"Es para mí" se quejó el niño pequeño.

"Claro. ¿Y ya te comiste cuatro, huh?"

Sam no pareció ni un poco avergonzado "Pastor Jim dice que debemos compartir"

"Con otras personas, Sam"

"Los perros son personas también"

Y justo a tiempo, Scout logró subirse a la silla que Dean había dejado, sentándose y luciendo muy educada y apropiada. Solo le faltaba la servilleta alrededor de su cuello. No pareció importarle que no tuviese servicio para ella sola y se sirvió lo que quedaba del bizcocho de Dean en su plato "Rayos" gruño Dean, justo cuando el Pastor Jim entraba con un canasto con huevos en una mano y en la otra el periódico del día.

"Dean, tu sabes que no dejo que los animales coman en la mesa" el ministro se rio con desaprobación, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas a la cachorra en la cabeza cuando paso por su lado "No es bueno empezar malos hábitos cuando son tan jóvenes"

Dejó el canasto y sacó dos trozos de tocino del sarten que todavía estaba en el fuego. Se los lanzo a Atticus, quien estaba sentado cerca, atento y con un hilito de baba colgando de su sonriente cara.

El niño de doce años rodó los ojos "Si. Eres muy a apegado a las reglas, Pastor Jim"

"El ser severo tiene resultados" respondió sonriendo y llevó su propio plato y el periódico, uniéndose a los muchachos y Scout en la mesa.

Sam rio y Jim partió su bizcocho y lo puso en la fuente frente a la Labradora. Scout se lo tragó rápidamente. Dean le miró al anciano con el ceño fruncido y este parpadeó con expresión inocente "Es educado compartir"

"¡Te lo dije!" dijo el menor de los Winchester y Dean le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa

"¡Aw!" gritó, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a su hermano mayor "Lo hiciste a propósito"

"No"

"Si lo hiciste"

"Pruebalo"

Jim suspiró, doblando cuidadosamente el periódico para poder leer los obituarios. Se había convertido en un ligeramente mórbido hobby que venía con su trabajo "Niños, no es educado pelear en la mesa"

"Por favor. Es como el arca de Noe"

El predicador levantó la vista del periódico. Sus lentes apenas sosteniéndose precariamente en la punta de su nariz. Arqueó una de sus plateadas cejas y Dean suspiró "Lo siento, Señor"

"Ahora ¿Qué les gustaría hacer esta mañana?"

"Ir al hospital" dijo Sam rápidamente y los otros dos lo miraron "¿Podemos, verdad?"

"Sam" Jim negó con la cabeza ligeramente "Te dije que tu padre llamó anoche y dijo que Caleb llegaría a casa hoy"

El niño de siete años frunció el ceño "Pero Papá es un mentiroso"

"¡Sam!" saltó Dean con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar sus palabras repetidas por Sam.

"¿Y por qué razón dices eso, mi niño?" Jim bajó el periódico y observó atentamente el rostro del pequeño. Sam se encogió de hombros, moviendo los restos de su salsa con el tenedor "Dean lo dijo"

Jim movió sus azules ojos y se encontró con la mirada ligeramente en pánico del mayor de los hermanos Winchester "Yo…No era en serio" No en realidad.

"¿Es por lo que el señor Conner te dijo?"

Dean encontró repentinamente sus huevos revueltos muy interesantes "Creo" era más por toda la situación.

"¿Es verdad, Pastor Jim?" preguntó Sam "¿Es el papá de nuestra mamá?"

"Samuel…" comenzó Jim, pero fue interrumpido porque golpearon la puerta del frente. Atticus salió corriendo hacia el living, ladrando furioso, como si en realidad pudiese espantar a un extraño que no fuese bienvenido. El pastor dio una mirada hacia el cielo agradeciendo haber sido salvado por la campana.

"¡Ya llegaron!" Sam saltó de su silla, olvidando la pregunta y salió tras el Golden Retriever antes que su hermano pudiese atajarlo.

"¡Sam, espera!" la orden de Dean fue ignorada y le dio al predicador una mirada preocupada. El ministro debía haber estado pensando lo mismo porque se puso de pie y sacó un rifle de atrás del refrigerador.

Atticus se subió al sofá y manoteaba enojado en la ventana, donde dos sombras se podían divisar por las cortinas. Sam fue directo a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe con todo su entusiasmo. El sol de la mañana inundó la entrada, causando que el pequeño se tuviese que cubrir los ojos "¡Caleb!" gritó a la forma alta, musculosa y de chaqueta de cuero que estaba frente a él.

"Definitivamente, no" Joshua Sawyer se giró y le dio a Sam una mirada insultada "Quizá John debiese llevarte a un oftalmólogo, pitufo"

"Eres tú" dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido una vez que reconoció la voz y el rostro. Inmediatamente procedió a cerrar de un portazo, con toda la fuerza y energía que había utilizado para abrirla "Y no soy bajo"

"¡Samuel!" exclamó Jim exasperado mientras entraba al living junto con Dean.

"Eso no fue amable" ¿Qué se le había metido al niño?

"Tampoco llamarme pitufo" refunfuño indignado.

Jim rodó los ojos y amablemente alejó al niño de la puerta y lo llevó donde estaba su sonriente hermano "Bueno, hablaré con él sobre eso" abrió la puerta y negó con la cabeza mirando al rubio cazador "¿Veo que ya has empezado a causar problemas?"

"Todo lo que hice fue golpear a la puerta" se defendió Josh, cruzando el umbral seguido de Bobby Singer, quien lucía como si todavía estuviese dormido "Habla con el mini Winchester de buenos modales"

Jim ignoró al joven, enfocándose en el cazador tras él "Bobby" saludó, pero solo recibió un gruñido como respuesta "El café está en la cocina"

Joshua se quitó del camino del dueño de la chatarrería, temiendo ser aplastado una vez que el hombre sintió el olor al tocino que se filtraba de la cocina. apenas le dio una mirada a los Winchester antes de volver a mirar al predicador "Si no te importa, la próxima vez, preferiría no tener que hacer de chofer para Bobby"

"Te quedaba de camino" explicó Murphy "¿Preferirías que hubiese enviado el auto de la empresa?"

"Lo que sea menos mi auto"

"¿Todavía manejas ese pedazo de basura extranjero que tenías el año pasado?" preguntó Dean, colapsando en el sofá con una mirada aburrida.

"Ese pedazo de basura, es un Mercedes"

"Okey" el niño de doce años se encogió de hombros "¿Todavía manejas ese realmente caro y de niñas, pedazo de basura que tenías el año pasado?"

Joshua miró a Jim, quien apresuró sus pasos a la cocina y le indicó que lo siguiera "Estamos tomando desayuno. Acompáñanos"

Sawyer miró feo a Dean "Casi me había olvidado lo entretenido que eres, Ace. ¿O es Deuce?"

La sonrisa del niño desapareció de su rostro "Es Dean"

"Claro" Joshua rodó los ojos "No estoy en el club secreto"

"No, es porque eres un idiota" le informó Sam y se dirigió a la cocina "Y mal educado"

"Si…bueno. Tu eres bajo"

"Buena respuesta" bufó Dean con sorna mientras se paraba y pasaba junto a Joshua "¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?"

Sawyer observó al niño de doce años mientras seguía a su hermano "Si. Esto va a ser súper divertido" se dirigió a la cocina, saltándose la mesa en dirección del café "Entonces ¿Cuándo van a dar de alta a Reaves?"

Jim miro a Sam, quien ahora estaba compartiendo su silla con Scout "Hoy" dijo el pequeño mirando al Pastor.

"¿Y?" añadió Jim

"Y siento haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara, Joshua" suspiró Sam "Y llamarte idiota"

El joven de veinticinco años tomó un trozo de tocino de la cocina y se encogió de hombros "Gracias por la disculpa" sonrió "Ahora no tendré que transformarte en un sapo"

"¿Puedes hacerlo?" preguntó Sam, sinceramente intrigado.

"No. No puede" Jim le dio a Sawyer una mirada severa antes de mirar a Sam "La magia no se debe usar nunca para lastimar a nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera a los Reyes malos?" preguntó Sam y Bobby dejó de comer lo suficiente para mirar a Murphy.

"Ni siquiera a ellos, Samuel" Murphy miró a Dean "¿Niños, por qué no van afuera a alimentar a Uno en un millón y Gran Oportunidad? Estoy seguro que están esperando su desayuno"

"¿Puedo cepillarlos?" Sam saltó, la idea de ver a los caballos alejando de momento sus miedos.

"En cuanto yo llegue" advirtió Jim "Quizá incluso podamos dar un paseo"

Dean empujó hacia atrás su silla fuertemente y se puso de pie, sabiendo que él y su hermano estaban siendo enviados afuera para que los adultos pudiesen hablar. No le gustó nada "¡Paseos en pony no van a arreglar nada!" saltó y Bobby levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

"Cuida la actitud, Dean" gruño el cazador.

El niño de doce años mordió su labio y apretó los puños "Lo siento, Señor"

Pastor Jim suspiró, dejando su servilleta en su plato "No hay problema. Todos tuvimos una noche difícil. Nuestros temperamentos tienden a estar más alterados que lo normal y nuestras lenguas más afiladas"

Algo en las palabras hizo que a Dean, le ardieran los ojos. Mordió su labio con más fuerza, determinado a no dejar salir sus emociones. Las cosas debían estar muy mal para que su padre hubiese llamado a Joshua y Bobby. Quería que todo terminara.

"No te preocupes por el Rey, Dean" dijo Sam "Los dragones lo resolverán"

Ese fue el punto de quiebre "¡Cállate, Sam!"

"Dean… mi niño…" comenzó jim, solo para que el niño sacudiera la cabeza y diera un paso hacia la puerta trasera"

"No" no quería que lo tranquilizaran, ni escuchar más cuentos de hadas "Solo déjenme solo" Todos eran unos mentirosos.

Dean salió rápidamente por la puerta que daba al porche trasero cerrado, se giró y se dirigió a los escalones. En su apuro chochó de cabeza con Caleb, quien con mucho cuidado había llegado arriba de los mismos.

"¡Whoa!" Gruño el psíquico, agarrando los hombros del niño y apenas evitando que ambos cayeran dando tumbos por la escalera.

"¡Suéltame!" Dean intentó soltarse, pero Reaves lo afirmó con fuerza, pese a las punzadas de dolor que la acción provocó en sus costillas.

"Deuce, para"

El niño de doce años pareció darse cuenta de quien lo estaba afirmando y dejó de forcejear. Unas pocas lágrimas de frustración traspasaron sus bien practicadas defensas y bajó la cabeza "Maldición" Odiaba sentirse indefenso como un estúpido niño.

"¿Hola?" Caleb le soltó un hombro y con su brazo libre se abrazó el costado. Con cuidado se hincó para poder ver el rostro del niño. "¿Qué paso?" no se necesitaban habilidades psíquicas para saber que algo estaba mal. Su primera idea era que algo hubiese sucedido con Sam, pero Dean parecía más enojado que preocupado "Habla conmigo, Deuce"

"¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda!"

"Okey" Caleb esperó por más.

Dean lo miro a los ojos y luego desvió la vista "Nadie nos dice la verdad. Quiero saber qué está sucediendo" pasó su antebrazo por sus ojos y aclaró su garganta "Ese tipo Conner apareció aquí creyendo que podía hablar conmigo y Sam, lo que significa que papá sabía. Y Jim nos contó una historia de un malvado rey que quería que el príncipe Samuel viviera con él" su brillante mirada verde encontró de nuevo la de Caleb "Y ahora aparecieron Joshua y Bobby y Jim trató de que saliéramos de en medio para poder hablar. Esto es acerca de mi familia ¡Deberían incluirme!"

Reaves apretó con cariño el hombro del niño y lo soltó "Sé que apesta, Deuce. No siempre los adultos manejan las cosas de la mejor manera"

"Tú también sabes ¿verdad?" lo acusó Dean y Caleb asintió. No iba a mentir, incluso si eso significaba que el niño se enojara.

"Pero no hasta ayer. Tampoco estaban exactamente compartiendo la información, viejo. Parece que todavía tengo un lugar en la mesa de los niños"

Dean lo miró enojado "Deberías haberme dicho"

Reaves bufó con sorna "¿Y que tu papá me matara? ¿De que te hubiese servido entonces?"

"No ayudaste mucho de todas formas" respondió enojado, obteniendo la respuesta que estaba buscando. Pero de alguna forma, ver el dolor y la injustificada culpa, pasar por el rostro del otro hombre no lo hizo sentir mejor. En su lugar, hizo que sus ojos ardieran más "Dijiste que podía confiar en ti"

"Si, bueno. Incluso los dragones rojos no son invencibles, Athewm. Y yo no soy perfecto, joder"

Dean mordió su labio y miró al suelo "¿Qué va a hacer papá?"

Las placas de madera crujieron "Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda" la profunda voz de John Winchester hizo que Dean y Caleb levantaran la mirada hacia él y acortó la pequeña distancia quedando junto a ellos "Y siento que sientas que te mentí. Estaba intentando protegerte por el mayor tiempo que pudiera"

"¡No necesito protección!" Dean miró sostuvo fieramente la mirada de su padre, pero su labio inferior tembló "Sammy si"

John pasó una mano por su cabello y miró a Caleb quien se enderezó "Voy a entrar"

"Directo a la cama" dijo el ex marine cansado. Cuando Reaves rodó los ojos, John frunció el ceño "Se lo prometí a tu padre, así que, por Dios, vas a hacerlo"

Caleb finalmente asintió, dándole a Dean una ligera sonrisa "Te lo dije. Voy a terminar con mi nombre escrito dentro de la ropa con plumón mágico"

Dean lo observó irse, todavía herido de que Reaves no hubiese hablado con él. Seguro, Caleb era mucho mayor, pero por alguna razón, Dean siempre había sentido que estaban al mismo nivel en muchos sentidos. Quizá era por eso que era más fácil estar enojado con él, de que con Jim o Mac, o….

El toque de su padre en su mano hizo que dejara sus cavilaciones y lo mirara "Era yo quien tenía que decirlo, Ace. Nadie más"

"¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste?"

"Porque yo mismo no quería creerlo"

"¿Pero no va a pasar, verdad?"

El rostro de John se contrajo como si estuviese sintiendo dolor "tengo que volver al pueblo…encontrarme con el elegante abogado de Mac otra vez" pero no iba a cambiar nada. Sonaba vacío incluso para a sus oídos.

"¡Joder con eso, papá! Podemos arrancarnos. Hemos escapado de cosas antes. De la policía"

"No de algo como esto, niño" John negó con la cabeza "Nos tiene en la mira. No hay forma en que no nos encuentre"

"¿Qué?" Dean negó con la cabeza "No hemos hecho nada malo. No puede lastimarnos si no lo dejamos"

John escuchó el 'si no lo dejas' aunque Dean no lo dijera y le dolió "Dean… no es solo acerca de nosotros. Hay otras personas involucradas. Personas que queremos. Conner sabe cosas…de La Hermandad…"

"¡A la mierda con La Hermandad! ¡Estamos hablando de Sammy!"

"Lo sé" John agarró los brazos del niño y lo sacudió una vez "Pero no podemos arrojar a todos los demás a los lobos, hijo. No estamos hablando de cazadores que no conoces. Estas personas han sido buenas con nosotros. Son nuestros amigos. Nos acogieron cuando no teníamos donde ir. Han salvado nuestras vidas" y él tenía un trabajo que hacer…El Caballero protegía a El Guardian y al resto de La Hermandad.

"No me importa"

"No lo dices en serio"

"Si, lo hago"

"¿Vas a decirme que no te importa si Conner destruye la carrera de Mac… que arruine todo el bien que ha intentado hacer estos años? ¿Y el Pastor Jim… crees que lo dejen seguir en la Iglesia? Lo crucificarían, Dean. Bobby saldría lastimado y Joshua y Missouri y todos y cada uno de los cazadores que alguna vez haya tenido algo que ver con nosotros"

El niño bajo la vista al suelo, intentando evitar la fiera mirada de su padre "Y Caleb" John lo sacudió nuevamente "Mírame, Dean"

Dean hizo lo que su padre pedía, dándose cuenta que su padre estaba mostrando su carta de triunfo "Pondría a Caleb en la cárcel… o peor, de vuelta en alguna clase de institución como una rata de laboratorio" y entonces vino el golpe final "Y yo, hijo. No tardaría mucho en seguirlo. Iría a prisión por mucho, mucho tiempo ¿Y dónde quedarías tú?"

"No me importa" dijo Dean, quebrado. Entendía lo que su padre le estaba diciendo. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado. No quería perder a Mac o Jim. O a Caleb. Perder a su padre era impensable, pero perder a su hermano menor… "No podemos perder a Sammy, papá. No puedo. No voy a hacerlo. Se lo prometí"

John sintió como su voz lo traicionaba. Supo el instante preciso en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque observó la mirada aterrada que se reflejó en el rostro implorante de su hijo mayor "No lo lastimará, Dean. Moriría antes de dejar que eso sucediera. Estará seguro. Conner es muchas cosas, pero no lo lastimaría físicamente"

Dios. Decir esas palabras en voz alta era más doloroso que el mantra silencioso que se había estado repitiendo a si mismo por días. Sintió como su estómago se rebelaba. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para no vomitar la fría masita y el café amargo que se habia obligado a tragar en el camino desde el hospital "Tendrá lo mejor de todo. Cosas que yo solo podría imaginar en darles"

"¡No nos va a tener a nosotros!" gritó Dean "¡No me tendrá a mí para cuidarlo! No tendrá a su familia" El Príncipe Samuel no tendría dragones. El castillo estaría vacío. ¿Qué podría hacer un dragón verde si no tenía a quien cuidar?"

"¡No puedes dejar que esto pase, Papá! ¡Por favor!"

Las manos de Dean estaban crispadas en la solapa de su chaqueta y John sintió la primera lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Cubrió los dedos de su hijo con los suyos "Lo siento, hijito. No puedo prometerte que puedo arreglar esto. Lo intentaré, Ace. Lo juro sobre la tumba de tu madre. Haré todo en mi poder para detenerlo… o para recuperarlo, pero…"

El niño de doce años negó con la cabeza y soltó la chaqueta de su padre "No lo digas, Papá" Por favor.

"Vas a tener que dejar ir a tu hermano, hijo. Conner estará aquí esta tarde"

Y ahí estaba. Esa era la elusiva verdad que Dean había estado buscando. El malvado Rey los había conquistado.

Charles Conner iba a destruir a su familia.

Y al igual que San Jorge, con su poderosa espada, Ascalon, dejaría los dragones destrozados a su paso.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Y llegamos al último capítulo de esta historia…

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Capítulo 7**

" _ **Los dragones viven para siempre, pero no así los niños pequeños. Alas de colores y anillos gigantes son olvidados y reemplazados por otros juguetes" – Puff, El Dragón Magico.**_

"¿Desde cuándo el castillo tiene un perro?"

Dean podía escuchar la voz profunda de Caleb mientras se acercaba a la habitación del psíquico. Pastor Jim había dicho que subiría, junto con Sam, a leerle al cazador una historia. También había sugerido que quizá a Dean le gustaría acompañarlos. Jim era muchas cosas, pero disimulado no era una de ellas.

"¿No sabías que a los dragones les gustaban los perros?" Sam sonaba exasperado, pero igual cariñoso.

"Quizá como bocadillo" escuchó Dean que respondía el psíquico seriamente. Y el niño de doce años se recargo contra la pared junto a la puerta, incapaz de entrar. "¿No sabías que fue lo que comenzó la tradición de poner perros calientes en una fogata de campamento, Sammy?" Dean rodó los ojos. Cazador grande y malo una mierda. Caleb era un blandengue cuando no había nadie más cerca.

"¡No puede ser!" escuchó Dean protestar a su hermano y se mordió el labio "Los perros ayudan a los dragones a saber cuándo los malos están cerca"

"¿En verdad?" el tono de Reaves era retador y juguetón.

"Si" Dean podía imaginar a su hermanito asintiendo con sus enormes ojos serios mientras inventaba alguna excusa "Los dragones tienen orejas realmente chiquitas y no pueden oler muy bien. Todo ese humo que respiran se pega en sus narices, así que necesitan buenos perros guardianes"

"También escuché que esos grandes reptiles son bastante desastrosos"

"Si" asintió Sam "Siempre hay montones de cenizas y escamas por todos lados"

"¿Entonces por qué no llevar a la Barbie Malibu y sus sexy amigas de plástico a ayudar a limpiar el lugar?" Dean casi podía ver la sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro de Reaves "Creo que a Belac le gustaría"

"Asqueroso" bufó Sam enojado "No se permiten niñas en el castillo"

"¿Quién dice?"

"El Príncipe Samuel. Él es el que manda"

Dean escuchó a Caleb bufar con sorna "¿Y quién inventó esa regla, enano?"

Era ahora o nunca. Dean se empujó de la pared y entró en la habitación "Athewm"

Caleb y Sam levantaron la vista e incluso Scout levantó la cabeza de la almohada en que estaba estirada. Su hermanito le sonrió y miró a Reaves "Viste"

Dean se detuvo en el borde de la cama de Reaves. El psíquico estaba apoyado contra una pila de almohadas con Sam sentado justo a su lado. El renovado y gotizado castillo Barbie estaba esparcido cerca de ellos y Dean agarró la pequeña figura de un perro negro que estaba cuidando la entrada del puente "¿Dónde están Athewm y el resto de los dragones?"

Sammy lo miró "Están tomando una siesta"

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester le sonrió con sorna a Reaves "¿Su papá también los mandó a la cama?"

Caleb le enseño su dedo medio, pero Sam respondió "No. Están descansando para la gran batalla"

Dean arqueó una ceja "¿La gran batalla?"

El pequeño asintió "El malvado Rey va a venir al castillo pronto. Iba a contarle a Caleb la historia de cómo los dragones evitaron que se llevara al Príncipe Samuel"

Dean y el psíquico compartieron una mirada y Dean sintió como su resolución se escapaba. Le había dicho a su papá que podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Caleb estaba siendo el mismo entrometido, lector de mentes que era siempre porque lo poco de color que quedaba en su rostro se había evaporado. El oscuro moretón alrededor de su mejilla se veía mucho más prominente "Deuce" dijo suavemente, pero Dean miró hacia otro lado.

Agarró el castillo y lo puso en el pequeño velador "¿Qué te parece que te cuente otra historia, Sammy?"

El niño de siete años se encogió de hombros "¿Pensé que ya no te gustaban los dragones?"

Dean recordó cómo le había contestado al pequeño en la cocina, cuando estaba frustrado con Jim y los otros "Todavía me gustan" miró a Caleb nuevamente y luego a su hermano "Pero creo que podemos habernos equivocado en algunas cosas"

Sam frunció el ceño "¿En qué?"

"Bueno, córrete para allá y te lo diré" Dean le indicó a su hermano que se moviera y el pequeño gateo acercándose a Reaves.

Caleb se encogió ligeramente cuando el huesudo codo de Sam le dio en el costado mientras se apretujaba bajo el brazo extendido del cazador. Reaves suspiró cuando Scout también se les unió junto con su ratón de peluche lleno de baba, que procedió a dejar en el pecho de Caleb antes de también acurrucarse bajo el otro brazo de Caleb.

El mayor de los Winchester se acostó en la cama y colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza, como si se estuviese relajando bajo el soleado y caluroso cielo de verano justo fuera de la ventana. Era una cama pequeña y Dean tuvo que dejar una pierna colgando por el costado para equilibrarse en su precaria posición.

"Estamos listos" anunció Sam, luego de más acomodo "¿En qué estaban equivocados los dragones?"

Dean lo miró. Sam estaba de lado, con la espalda pegada a Reaves. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas como si estuviese rezando y colocadas bajo su mejilla, como si se estuviese preparando para dormir, aun cuando fuese cerca del mediodía. Tantas veces antes, su hermano había tomado esa misma posición, esperando que Dean lo hiciera dormir con una u otra escandalosa historia. La idea de que esta podría ser la última vez, hizo que Dean parpadeara furiosamente, intentando mantener a raya las emociones que amenazaban con sobrepasarlo.

"Vamos a escucharla, Deuce" la voz profunda de Reaves lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El niño de doce años tragó con dificultad antes de darle un pequeño asentimiento.

"Bueno ¿tú sabes que Athewm rescató al Príncipe Samuel del terrible incendio que mató a su madre, La Reina?"

Sam asintió "Oh'Nathan Jay trató de salvar a la Reina, pero no pudo" añadió seriamente

"Claro" continuó Dean "Oh'Nathan Jay amaba a la Reina y estuvo muy triste cuando murió. No sabía qué hacer sin ella"

"Estaba tan triste" añadió Sam "Todo el reino lo estaba"

"Así es" Dean tragó "Tanto que olvidaron que la Reina tenía más familia que el Principe"

Caleb sintió como el niño de siete años se sentaba e instintivamente puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño. Sabía lo suficiente como para saber que al contacto físico era a lo que respondía. Lo calmaría más rápido que las palabras.

"¿El Rey?" dijo Sam suavemente "¿Era el papá de la Reina?"

"Si" contestó Dean, humedeciendo sus secos labos. Tenía la mirada nuevamente en el techo y estaba enfocado en mantener su respiración tranquila "El Rey había estado lejos del reino por mucho tiempo y la mayoría de las personas creían que estaba muerto, pero estaba viviendo muy, muy lejos y no sabía lo que había sucedido con el Principe Samuel"

"Pero el Principe Samuel estaba bien. Estaba con Athewm y Oh'Nathan Jay y su nueva familia"

"Si" Dean casi se ahogó "Pero el Rey supo del Principe Samuel y quiso que fuese a vivir con él"

"Eso es lo que dijo el Pastor Jim"

"Si, pero el Pastor Jim estaba equivocado en que era malvado ¿ves? El Rey quería darle al Principe Samuel toda clase de cosas lindas que los dragones no podían. El Rey quería que su nieto creciera como realeza. No con un montón de viejos dragones miserables"

Sam se levantó en un codo y miró a su hermano "Los dragones no son miserables"

"Tampoco son ricos, Sammy" saltó Dean. Su voz más dura de lo que pretendía "No podían… no podrían darle al Príncipe todo lo que necesitaba. El Rey le podía dar juguetes y un elegante castillo donde vivir. Incluso podría mandarlo a una realmente linda escuela"

"¡Pero al Príncipe Samuel le gusta su escuela! ¡Le gusta la señorita Murchison!" gritó Sam y si Reaves, antes no estaba seguro, que la historia ya estaba descubierta, el uso de la profesora de Sam le confirmó que tanto Dean como él tendrían que lidiar con la realidad.

Dean giró sobre sí mismo y quedó de frente a su hermano menor "Yo sé que si, Sammy. Pero el Rey tiene mucho poder y dirige el reino"

"Pero es malo y los dragones detienen a todo lo malo"

"No esta vez, amiguito"

Los ojos de Sam se inundaron y Caleb sintió como su respiración se aceleraba antes de escucharla. Dean continuó. Las palabras eran como sal en la herida "El Rey no es realmente malo. Solo quiere que el príncipe viva con él. Que sean una familia" Dean no podía dejar ir a sus hermano, pensando que Conner podría lastimarlo. No podía dejarlo asustado. Después de todo, su papá había prometido que Sam estaría seguro.

"¿Puede venir Athewm también?"

"No" la voz de Dean se quebró "No lo creo"

"¿Por qué?" gritó Sam "¿Si el Rey no es malo entonces por qué no le gustan los dragones?"

Caleb sintió como su pecho se apretaba mientras observaba que a Dean se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Maldito John. Por qué el hombre estaba dejando al niño de doce años, no lo entendería nunca "El Rey no comprende a los dragones, Sammy" respondió Reaves cuando sintió que Dean no podía "A veces, la gente normal se asusta de todo lo que sea diferente a ellos. Prefieren no creer en la magia que vivir asustados de ella" O destruirla, si podían.

El niño de siete años se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente al cazador "No quiero ir" suplicó. Reaves sintió sus ojos comenzar a arder. Scout gimió y se sentó para lengüetear el rostro de su niño que estaba bañado en lágrimas "Por favor, Caleb. No dejes que me lleve. Ya lo detuviste antes"

"Yo…" comenzó Reaves. Dean lo sorprendió sentándose y agarrando los hombros de su hermano menor y forzándolo a mirarlo.

"Está bien, Sam. No será tan malo como crees" Reaves observó al mayor de los Winchester recomponerse, intentando hacerlo ver bien. Pero su voz tenía un extraño tono agudo y un toque frenético. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocar la mente del chico para ver las fracturas que comenzaban a aparecer detrás de la fachada "Será divertido. Como una aventura. Conocerás a personas nuevas e irás a lugares nuevos. Y puedes tener un perro para ti, y un caballo y una bicicleta"

"No" Sam negó con la cabeza "Quiero quedarme contigo"

"Todavía me verás, Sammy. Todo el tiempo" Dean no sabía si eso era cierto o no. Está podía ser la última vez que viese a su hermano.

"¿Pero quién va a llevarme a la escuela? ¿Y ayudarme con mi tarea? ¿Quién va a escoger mi ropa o preparar mi almuerzo o el desayuno? ¿Quién va a mantener lejos al monstruo del fuego?"

"Nuestro abuelo, Sammy. Él te cuidará muy bien. Igual que yo o papá"

El niño de siete años continuo negando con la cabeza "¡Pero no él no eres tú! No es un dragón" empuño su pequeña mano en la camiseta de Dean, acercando a su hermano a él.

Le parecía a Caleb como si Sam estaba intentando meterse dentro de la piel de su hermano. Enterrarse tan profundamente que nadie pudiese separarlos. Dios. Deseaba que fuese posible.

Dean abrazó al pequeño cuerpo que temblaba y lo apretó contra su contraído pecho "Está bien, Sammy. Solo respira. Tranquilo" susurró en el cabello de su hermano.

"¿Quién va a esperar a que me duerma en la noche, Dean?" se ahogó. Su aliento caliente en el cuello de su hermano "Yo no puedo dormir solo"

"Lo sé" lo tranquilizó Dean.

"No voy a tener más un hermano mayor" sollozó Sam y Dean miró a Reaves cuando sintió la mano del joven en la curva de su cuello "¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"

Dean sintió la cálida mano agarrar con fuerza su cuello y soltó su sollozo "Siempre tendrás un hermano, Sammy. Sin importar nada. Voy a solucionarlo" cerró sus ojos, apretando con más fuerza al histérico niño de siete años "Lo prometo"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Caleb despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración agitada. Dio un salto cuando una mano se posó en su pecho "Tranquilo, hijo"

"Mac" supiró mirando a su padre "En serio. Tienes que dejar de hacer eso"

"¿Pesadilla?" el medico se sentó en el borde de la cama con una conocida expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Reaves frunció el ceño, parcialmente aliviado de no poder recordar el sueño y ligeramente preocupado que pudiese ser importante "No estoy seguro. Tus forzadas drogas revuelven todo. ¿Qué pasó con todo el discurso de 'di no' y toda esa mierda que me metiste a fuerza en la cabeza?"

"Necesitabas descansar"

Eso pareció despertar la memoria del psíquico y miró rápidamente a su derecha, viendo solo a Sam acurrucado en una bolita a su lado. El pequeño estaba profundamente dormido "¿Dónde está Dean?" Caleb quitó su brazo con mucho cuidado de debajo de la cabeza de Sam y se sentó en la cama "¿Papá?" Sam había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, seguido por Dean. Reaves se había asegurado que ambos estuviesen dormidos antes de ceder ante las medicinas para el dolor.

Mac alzo una mano e indicó hacia la puerta adyacente de la habitación "Está bien. Está empacando las cosas de Sammy" el doctor mantuvo la voz baja "Jim lo está ayudando"

"¿Dónde está John?"

"Está hablando con Bart Cameron?"

Caleb miro a Sam, quien dormía tranquilamente con un brazo sobre Scout y la otra abrazada a su dragón de juguete verde "¿No va a ayudar en nada, verdad?"

"Están discutiendo algunos detalles sobre visitas y otros asuntos legales"

"¿Visitas?" el psíquico rodó los ojos "No se hacen tratos con el diablo. ¿Realmente no cree que Conner va a cooperar como una esposa, verdad?"

"Tenemos que intentarlo y…"

"Intentar nada. Tenemos que mantener a Sam y Dean juntos"

"Eso no va a ser posible" Mac desearía que no fuese verdad, pero no veía otra forma en que pudiese resolverse. No sin un baño de sangre. Levantó la vista para ver a su hijo, cuando los fuertes sentimientos del muchacho penetraron sus sentidos "Ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo estúpido, hijo"

Caleb miró al pequeño a su lado y paso sus dedos por entre su desordenado cabello "Yo solía pensar que alguien iba a venir a llevarme lejos de ti ¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mac confundido con el cambio de conversación.

Reaves continuó observando dormir a Sam "Después que me sacaste del hospital… antes que fueras a la corte con Bird" Caleb encontró su mirada "Diablos, incluso después que te dieran la custodia temporal. Después de la adopción. Solía tener pesadillas con eso. No era capaz de decir si eran visiones o no y tenía miedo de preguntarte"

"Hijo…" Mac paso su mano por sobre su rostro "Yo nunca…"

Reaves sacudió la cabeza ligeramente "Sam siempre ha estado a salvo. Nunca ha estado alejado de Dean. Por favor, papá. No puedes dejar que esto pase. No lo merecen"

"¿Caleb, qué esperas que haga?"

"La Hermandad puede arreglarlo. Podemos hacerlo desaparecer"

"Te refieres a hacer desaparecer a Conner"

"Me refiero a proteger a Sammy"

"Y Dean" agregó Mac, observando un sinfín de emociones pasar por los expresivos ojos de su hijo. Caleb nunca lo admitiría, pero Dean era el punto débil en su ruda imagen.

Reaves lo miró fijamente "¡Tiene doce! Toda su vida ha sido cuidar de otras personas"

"¿Y tú vas a cuidarlo a él?"

"Si. Alguien tiene que hacerlo"

"Entonces…vas a matar a su abuelo. ¿Quizá salar y quemar sus huesos?"

"Si es lo que se requiere"

"Caleb…"

"También vamos a perderlo" ¿Qué acaso su padre no lo entendía? "Para eso, John podría dejar que Conner se los llevara a los dos"

"John no está dejando a Charles hacer nada" el ceño fruncido de Mac se profundizó. Por mucho que una pequeña parte de sí mismo se regocijaría en que su hijo reconociera algún defecto en John Winchester, no dejaría que fuese por las razones equivocadas "Esto está matándolo"

"Entonces debería pelear"

El medico suspiró. Pelear siempre era el primer instinto de su hijo. Pelear con la autoridad. Pelear con sus dones. Pelear contra cualquier cosa remotamente maligna. En ocasiones, Mac deseaba un poco de paz en sus vidas. Pero ese no era el camino que había elegido para ellos "Está peleando de la única manera que puede"

"¿Por la Ley?" bufó Caleb despectivo y Sam se movió juntó a él. Volvió a colocar su mano en la cabeza del niño "¿Qué diablos ha hecho la Ley por alguno de nosotros?"

"Para empezar" Mac mantuvo la enojada mirada del muchacho "evitó que nadie te alejara de mi"

Reaves suspiró, mirando más allá del hombro de su padre y preguntándose por primera vez cuanto rato habría dormido. Cuanto tiempo les quedaba antes que el Rey viniese al castillo. Su 'siesta' no lo había ayudado a sentirse más preparado para la batalla.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Debería llegar en cualquier momento"

"¡Maldición! Odio esto" Reaves paso sus dos manos por su cabello, encogiéndose ligeramente cuando sus dedos pasaron por la herida en su cabeza "No sé qué hacer por ellos"

"Haremos lo que podemos. Estaremos ahí para ellos… para Dean… y para John"

Caleb le dio una mirada incrédula "¿Vas a llevar a un oso pardo furioso a tu pequeño grupo de apoyo, Mac? Johnny no es del tipo de hablar de sus sentimientos. Y en caso que no lo hayas notado, yo tampoco"

El medico sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza "Creo que tú y el oso furioso se llevan mejor de lo que creen, Damien"

Su hijo arqueó una ceja sorprendido con la implicación. Antes que tuviese tiempo de responder con una grosería o una vehemente negación, Dean y Jim aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación de los niños.

"Hola" Caleb le dio a Dean una mirada evaluadora "¿Qué pasó con eso de no despertarme, Deuce?"

Sam se estiró junto a él. Su desordenado cabello para todos lados mientras miraba a su hermano mayor "¿Qué hora es?" preguntó adormilado.

El niño de doce años continuó mirándolos. La mano de Jim estaba en su hombro. Caleb no estaba seguro si el gesto era para evitar que el niño saliera corriendo o solo como apoyo moral. Le daba miedo leer la mente del niño debido al efecto de las medicinas del dolor. Sería muy fácil usar demasiada fuerza. Aun así, el antinatural silencio de Dean era enervante. Demasiado parecido a la primera vez que lo había conocido todos esos años atrás.

"Son casi las cuatro, mi niño" respondió finalmente el Pastor con una sonrisa forzada. Le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en el hombro a Dean y un ligero empujón para que se moviera.

El pre adolescente se acercó a ellos demasiado tieso. Ahí fue cuando Caleb notó la mochila que colgaba de su hombro con un conocido oso de peluche de un ojo, asomando su cabeza. WooBee "Tengo todas tus cosas, Sammy"

Sam miró a su hermano y luego a la mochila. Caleb lo sintió tensarse y un agudo dolor relampagueó por su cerebro como una alarma de advertencia "Pensé que era un mal sueño" susurró Sam.

Reaves no tenía que mirarlo para saber que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar otra vez.

Dean miro a los ojos al psíquico "¿Puedo hablar con Sam solos por un minuto?"

El psíquico no tuvo opción de responder antes de que lo Mac lo hiciera "Por supuesto, hijo" Ames extendió su brazo para ayudar a Caleb, pero una mirada de advertencia hizo que se detuviera y la retirara con un suspiro exasperado.

El cazador de cabello oscuro sustuvo sus costillas mientras se ponía de pie. Se agachó y tomó a la cachorra con él "Probablemente necesita ir al baño tanto como yo, enano" le explicó a Sam cuando este le dio una mirada de pánico.

"Okey" el labio del niño de siete años tembló y Caleb sintió con la bilis subía por su garganta.

"Estaremos abajo" le explicó otra vez, deseando poder borrar la expresión de abandono del rostro del pequeño niño.

Sintió que su padre rozaba ligeramente su brazo y la calida voz de Jim le llegó "Tendré un poco de pie de manzana y té helado esperándolos para cuando bajen"

Nuevamente Dean lo miró. Caleb no pudo resistir rodar los ojos con el dulce, pero un poco ridículo intento de Jim de hacerlos sentir mejor con comida. El Pastor bien podría haberles servido brócoli y jugo de uva. Obtuvo una apenas visible sonrisa con sorna del chico de doce años.

Una vez que los adultos se fueron, Dean se sentó en la cama junto a su hermanito "¿Cómo estás, Tigre?"

Sammy se encogió de hombros con su labio inferior ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Nada de Ley del hielo, Sammy. Habla conmigo"

"Tengo que ir con el Señor Conner"

"Si"

"¿Para siempre?"

"No" Dean negó con la cabeza "Lo resolveremos"

"Tú y los dragones"

"Sammy…" Dean suspiró.

"Yo sé que no crees que son reales, Dean. Pero yo creo en ellos. Creo en ti"

"No dejaremos de intentarlo, Sammy. Ninguno de nosotros"

"Estoy asustado"

"No estés asustado, niño nerd" Dean forzó una sonrisa socarrona "Tienes que ser valiente. Eres un Winchester. Nunca lo olvides"

Sam sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas "El hermano menor de Dean Winchester"

El niño de doce años lo abrazó "Siempre, niño"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Conner había cumplido su palabra del acuerdo y no había traído a sus guardaespaldas esta vez. John le había advertido que no podían encontrarle culpable si se aparecían luego de la golpiza que le habían dado a Caleb. Y Sam no necesitaba que lo asustaran más de lo que ya estaba. Así que Charles, había aparecido solo con su chofer y su abogado. Un joven con cara de comadreja y un traje de mil dólares.

Los dos abogados habían conversado brevemente, aclarando algunos detalles que la ley no consideraría vinculantes. John estaba cediendo sus derechos. Era simple y sencillo. Si Conner decidía irse con Sam y nunca mirar atrás, podía hacerlo.

Sam miró hacia arriba a Mac, quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora "Todo estará bien, Samuel" el pequeño se recargó en su pierna ligeramente, observando a su padre hablar con los dos abogados. Estaba sosteniendo a Scout y demasiado silencioso para el gusto de Ames. El médico le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo, deseando poder tener algún tipo de varita mágica que pudiese resolver todo y volver a como era antes.

En sus primeros años como residente de cirugía había visto familias destruidas por perder un miembro de su apegada estructura. Pero entonces él había sido joven y ambicioso. Intocable. Tan enfocado en sí mismo que había sido capaz de ignorar su dolor. Tan ansioso estaba de jugar a Dios que los simples mortales eran la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero entonces el destino y un conductor ebrio lo habían dejado paralizado y con daño cerebral.

No había tenido nada que hacer que pensar en esas cosas. Y cuando la cirugía experimental había reparado no solo las áreas dañadas sino que también había despertado áreas inutilizadas de su cerebro, dándole como bono habilidades más allá de su comprensión, que lo aterrorizaban, había tomado la decisión más importante de su corta vida. Había jurado hacer una diferencia en el mundo. Si no era curando los cuerpos físicos de las personas, entonces curando sus heridas emocionales.

Por un tiempo, su recién descubierta empatía había parecido una maldición, pero eventualmente, con el control de las mismas, había descubierto asombrosas formas de ayudar a las personas. De terminar con un sufrimiento más grande que cualquiera físico. Había usado sus nuevos dones para trabajar con la policía retornando niños perdidos. Encontrando seres queridos desaparecidos hacia mucho mucho tiempo. Había continuado con la neurocirugía, pero comenzó a enseñar y a buscar curas, en lugar de su búsqueda banal de fama.

Pero aun así, una familia y el amor más allá de su trabajo, había permanecido como un concepto elusivo para él. Eso había sido antes de conocer a Jim Murphy y Missouri Mosley. Antes de ellos una cuchara de plata y una manta de cachemir eran su única experiencia concreta que tenía de amor. Ellos trajeron a Caleb. Un hermoso, pero bello niño que llamar suyo. Y también vino John Winchester y su dolorosamente rota y quebrada familia. El hermano que nunca se había dado cuenta que extrañaba.

Mac habia intentando hacer todo en su poder para ayudarlos, pero este era una sinapsis que no podía reparar. Una fractura que no podía enmendar. Estaba destruido más allá de su habilidad. Incluso su viejo impulso de retornar al dinero y privilegios no habían podido solucionarlo.

Sam se recargo un poco más y Mac salió de sus pensamientos. Los abogados habían terminado y John, luciendo más viejo que lo que era le dio una mirada que hablaba a gritos. Era el momento. Tomó un aliento tranquilizador y se arrodillo junto al niño "Puse todos tus libros en el auto, Samuel. Y espero que continúes con la lectura cada noche"

"Cada día una nueva palabra" Sam repitió su trato acerca del diccionario que Mac le había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños.

"Exactamente"

"No voy a malgastar mi cerebro en juegos de video y en absurdos programas de televisión"

Mac negó con la cabeza ante el uso de la última palabra en que habían trabajado y en el preciso uso que el niño le había dado "Sé que no lo harás, Sam" el medico lo abrazó con cuidado de no aplastar a Scout, quien todavía estaba en brazos del niño "Serás todo un Académico un día" Con suerte eso no cambiaría "Nos veremos pronto"

"Okey"

Dejó ir a Sam y Jim ya estaba ahí. El pequeño no le dio al gran Pastor tiempo de agacharse antes de lanzarse y abrazarle las piernas con una mano, casi dejando caer la cachorra "Voy a extrañarte tanto, Pastor Jim"

"Oh, mi niño. Yo te extrañaré más" la voz de Jim tenía un tono agudo. Apretó al niño contra sus piernas "No sé cómo haré funcionar la granja sin ti"

Sam levantó la vista y reluctantemente le extendió la pequeña cachorra "Cuida de Scout" susurró antes de alejarse.

Los ojos de Caleb habían permanecido fijos en el horizonte mientras Sam hablaba con Jim y su padre. Mac había querido despedirse en la casa, pero él no iba a dejar a Dean o John hacer esto sin apoyo. Le importaba una mierda si Bobby y Josh estaban ahí. No era lo mismo.

Los cálidos dedos entre sus dedos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y tragó con fuerza, preparándose antes de encontrar la mirada de Sam.

El niño tiró de su mano y él se apoyó con una rodilla en el suelo "Ni siquiera pienses que voy a decir una boba despedida. Los hombres de verdad no tenemos esos momentos Wallmark, crío de John"

Sam sonrió con el típico desplante de bravuconería y el tonto sobrenombre "¿Sabías que los elefantes lloran igual que las personas? Y ellos son los más grandes y fuertes animales en la Tierra"

"Le tiene miedo a los ratones, Sammy" indicó Caleb enroscando sus dedos en la camisa del pequeño y dándole un ligero tirón para acercarlo, para que quedaran nariz con nariz "¿Te parece a ti que yo le tengo miedo a los ratones?" gruño Reaves amenazadoramente.

Logró el efecto deseado y Sam rió "Te dan miedo las arañas"

"No"

"Si" Sam se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de Caleb "Gritas como una niña"

"Mira quien habla. Ronald McDonald hace que te de un ataque, Samantha" Caleb tragó con dificultad cuando los brazos del niño se enrollaron en su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del cazador. Caleb estaba bastante orgullos que no se había hecho pedazos como Jim y Mac "No me olvides"

Reaves sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder "Nunca, niño"

"Y protege a Dean por mi"

"Con mi vida"

Era una respuesta de dragón. La única que un Príncipe podía esperar "Te amo, Belac"

El psíquico lo empujo ligeramente hacia atrás y sonrió socarronamente "¿Todavía estas tratando de convencerme, verdad?" No iba a quebrarse.

"No tienes que decirlo" Sam le sonrió también, estirando su mano y limpiando la única lagrima que se había deslizado por el rostro de Caleb "Yo sé la verdad"

"Si, bueno" Reaves rápidamente aclaró su garganta, dejándolo ir y poniéndose de pie "No te llamamos pequeño Einstein por nada"

Sam se paró frente a su padre "Se un buen niño, Sammy" John paso sus dedos por el cabello de su hijo, rogando que no fuese la última vez "Sé lo difícil que puedes ser a veces" su rostro se sentía como de piedra e intentó sonreír. Cada musculo se rebeló y lo que logró fue una horrorosa imitación de sonrisa.

Aparentemente, se había visto tan grotesca como se había sentido, porque de repente Sam se pegó repentinamente de él. La clase de colgado que ocurría luego de un miedo inesperado, como haberse perdido en una tienda de departamentos o ver a Santa por primera vez en el mall. Era desesperado, como despertar en una habitación oscura y vacía. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de oscuridad y soledad encontraría su hijo la siguiente mañana "Tranquilo, bebé. Está bien" dio muchos pequeños besos en el cabello del niño.

"No quiero ir, Papi. No me obligues" chilló el niño. Sam le había prometido a su hermano que sería valiente, pero no podía. No quería dejar a su familia "Por favor" su voz se quebró en un sollozo y sintió como el pecho de su padre se elevaba pesadamente contra el suyo.

"Lo siento, Sammy. Lo siento" continúo John, incapaz de ocultar las lágrimas en su voz y en sus ojos "No será por siempre. Lo juro"

Dean quería gritar, pero incluso si se hubiese permitido el lujo, su pecho estaba demasiado apretado para hacerlo. La tensión a su alrededor era sofocante. Mac y su elegante amigo abogado estaban intercambiando acaloradas miradas con Conner. Jim estaba acariciando ausentemente a Scout, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro mientras Atticus gemía y daba cabezazos a sus piernas.

Caleb estaba parado rígido junto a su padre y Sam. Su mirada fija en algo que Dean no podía ver.

Pero escuchó sus pensamientos tan claro como si los hubiese dicho en voz alta "Arreglaremos esto, Deuce. Lo juro por Dios. Lo haremos"

Dean lo miró, pero Reaves no lo miro a los ojos. Continuó mirando más allá de la limo. Distanciándose a sí mismo del momento. Dean deseaba haber podido acompañarlo. Quería correr tan rápido y lejos como fuese posible, pero no iba a dejar a Sammy hacer esto solo. Tenía que permanecer fuerte por su hermano.

"Vamos, Sammy" como en un sueño, Dean estiró la mano y con cuidado y cariño alejó a su hermanito de los brazos de su padre, tomando su pequeña mano en la suya "Va a estar bien ¿recuerdas?"

Sam lo miró hacia arriba entre sus largas y mojadas pestañas "Lo siento Dean. Traté de ser valiente"

Dean tragó con fuerza, sintiendo los ojos de su padre observando. No podía mirarlo. En su lugar mantuvo la mirada de su hermano. No la quitó nunca "Tu eres valiente, Sam. Eres un Winchester ¿recuerdas?"

Sam asintió y por un momento solo estaban ellos dos. Nadie más existía "El hermanito de Dean Winchester" dijo suavemente

Dean sonrió enormemente "Siempre"

El pequeño niño levantó la vista y levantó su mano libre hacia Bobby y Joshua que estaban parados en el porche.

Ellos se despidieron y Sam miró a su padre nuevamente "Te amo, Papi"

John estiró su mano y la dejó descansar en el rostro de su hijo "También te amo, Sammy. Te llamaré esta noche ¿okey?"

El pequeño asintió y Dean lo guio hasta la limo, como si fuesen condenados a la horca en una película de vaqueros de Clint Eastwood. Conner les sonrió y abrió la puerta.

Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo, mirando sobre su hombro a su padre y luego retorno sus fríos ojos verdes nuevamente a su abuelo "Tengo que hablar contigo"

Conner observó cómo Sam se deslizaba en el enorme asiento trasero e indicó a Dean que hiciese lo mismo "Por supuesto"

John iba a avanzar, para detener a su hijo mayor, pero Caleb le agarró el brazo "Necesita hacer esto, Johnny"

Winchester parecía como que iba a negarse. Como si quisiese golpear algo, quizá incluso a Caleb, pero finalmente accedió. Reaves no estaba seguro qué tenía Dean en mente. Temía ligeramente que no fuese nada bueno, pero sabía que el niño tenía que enfrentarlo. Lo que sea que fuese.

Dean sintió como la mano de su hermano se apretaba con más fuerza a la suya cuando su abuelo subió a la butaca opuesta, quedando frente a ellos y cerró la puerta dejándolos aislados por los oscuros vidrios ahumados "Te escribí un montón de cosas" dijo Dean, sacando varias hojas de papel de su bolsillo "Está todo lo de Sam. Cosas importantes que debes saber"

Conner estiró la mano para coger las notas, pero Dean no las soltó "Hay un montón que no alcancé a poner ahí…" humedeció sus labios "Así que…estaba pensando que deberías llevarme a mí también"

Sintió la mirada de Sam en él, pero continuó mirando fijamente al otro hombre. Dean había visto El Padrino y Caracortada cientos de veces con Caleb. Sabía cómo se debía hablar de negocios. Los tratos se hacían con miradas firmes y aún más firmes apretones de manos "Me parezco a mamá. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Papá siempre está diciendo que tengo sus ojos y su sonrisa"

Charles tragó con dificultad, asintiendo ligeramente "Es cierto"

"También sé hacer cosas. Puedo cocinar y limpiar. Es decir, probablemente tienes a alguien que lo haga por ti, pero Sammy es un poco mañoso con la comida. Sé preparar sus comidas favoritas, como lavar su ropa. Sé cómo hacer que se vaya a dormir y en qué ayudarlo en la escuela"

"Dean sabe todo" aportó Sam y Dean le dio una mirada que decía que lo dejara manejar las negociaciones.

"Estoy seguro que sabe, Samuel, pero tu padre y yo tenemos un acuerdo. Tu vendrás a vivir conmigo y tu hermano se quedará con él"

"Pero papá no me necesita" saltó Dean "Sammy si"

"Samuel estará bien cuidado. Puedo prometértelo"

"Hare caso a cualquier cosa que digas. Seré bueno. Incluso lo haré mejor en la escuela. Soy más inteligente de lo que se muestra en papel. Mac lo dice todo el tiempo"

"Estoy seguro que eres muy inteligente Dean, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? No voy a causar ningún problema. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy ahí. Te haré sentir orgulloso. Lo juro"

"Dean" Conner levantó su mano, negando ligeramente con la cabeza "Tienes que ver esto desde mi punto de vista"

"Lo hago. Dos nietos son mejores que uno"

Charles miró por la ventana, observando a los hombres que miraban intensamente al auto. El chico se parecía a Mary… esos ojos… quizá él podría… "¿Ves a ese cachorro?"

Dean frunció el ceño con la extraña pregunta y siguió la línea de visión del hombre hacia Jim, quien todavía estaba sosteniendo a Scout "Si"

"Es un bebé. Una hoja en blanco. Entrenable" Conner lo miró a los ojos "El otro perro es mucho más viejo. Ya tiene sus costumbres. Ya ha sido afectado por la mano que lo crio. Ya está contaminado"

"Atticus es un buen perro" dijo Sam nuevamente, sin entender realmente la metáfora que su abuelo estaba intentando crear, pero captando la idea de que Atticus estaba siendo insultado.

Y también su hermano "¡Yo no estoy contaminado!" saltó Dean "Mi papá es un buen padre. Nos enseñó a Sammy y a actuar correctamente"

"Estoy seguro que lo intentó" dijo Charles, rigido "Pero John y yo no vemos las cosas de la misma manera. Somos de mundos diferentes"

"Sammy es de nuestro mundo"

"Ya no"

"¡Si, lo soy!" demandó Sam y Dean apretó su mano "¡Soy un Winchester!"

"Creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora, Dean" Charles tomó la manilla de la puerta "Antes que alteres más a tu hermano"

"Tú eres el que lo está alterando" dijo Dean ahogado, incapaz de mantener la actitud de negocios y distante "Por favor" enterró sus puños en el asiento de cuero y sintió la primera de muchas, lagrimas calientes que se deslizó por su rostro "Por favor, déjame ir también" nunca había pensado que su abuelo lo rechazaría. Era su última opción.

"No" Charles Conner ya había tomado su decisión. Los pecados de los padres siempre se expresaban en los hijos. Sus contactos y su informante interno le habían dicho todo sobre Dean "Eres muy mayor. Lo siento"

"Dean" Sam se colgó de su cuello "No te vayas. Por favor no me dejes solo con él"

Dean abrazó a su hermano muy apretado, sintiendo su corazón golpear tan fuerte que parecía salirse de su pecho "Está bien, hermanito" lo tranquilizó "Todo estará bien"

El niño de doce años escucho la puerta que se abría y se tragó el resto de sus palabras. Nada de lo que dijera podría arreglar esto. Solo había una cosa más por decir "Te amo, niño"

"También te amo, Dean"

Con cuidado soltó la mano de Sam y Dean hizo la única cosa que jamás había pensado posible. Dejo ir a su hermano. Pasó una mano sobre sus ojos, limpiándose los ojos y borrando cualquier rastro de su angustia. Su mirada verde se posó en su abuelo con intensidad y le entregó la lista de instrucciones "Cuídalo"

A Conner no le gustó el tono o la amenaza implícita, pero no dijo nada "Lo trataré como a mi propio hijo"

El foso gigante en el estómago de Dean creció. Se forzó a salir del auto y cerró la puerta tras él, recargando ligeramente en ella por un momento antes de enderezar sus hombros y alejarse.

Escuchó a Sam gritar su nombre a través del acero reforzado y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y observar en silencio mientras la limo se giraba y lentamente salía de la propiedad del Pastor Jim.

Atticus ladró y por el campo Uno en un millón y Gran Oportunidad corrían junto a la cerca siguiendo al auto hasta que desapareció de la vista.

"¡Maldición, Dios!" gritó John al auto. Apretó sus puños lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al cielo en un visceral y herido grito "¡Maldito!"

"Johnathan" dijo Jim suavemente. Sus ojos en Dean, quien todavía estaba mirando el último lugar donde había visto a su hermano "No"

La mirada enojada del cazador cayó en el pastor "¿Qué, Jim? ¿Honestamente crees que puedo empeorarlo?" indicó a su hijo "Vio a su madre morir quemada y ahora ha visto a su hermano ser llevado por el diablo. No creo que en realidad pueda añadir otro trauma"

"Maldición, John" Mac se acercó a su viejo amigo "Detente"

Reaves estaba observando a Winchester, pero su atención estaba enfocada en Dean. Sintió el dolor que cada una de las palabras habían infringido, sobre la devastación que sentía por dejar ir a Sam "¡Cierren las malditas bocas! Todos ustedes"

Con el sonido de su voz, Dean salió corriendo hacia el estanque. John iba a seguirlo, pero Caleb se metió en su camino "No"

La ira se mezcló con el dolor y John negó con la cabeza ligeramente "Muevete, niño. Antes que pase sobre ti"

"No" el psíquico negó con la cabeza "Déjame hacer esto a mi"

Mac se iba a acercar, pero Jim lo detuvo con una gentil mano en su pecho. Negó con la cabeza y el medico se detuvo, pero mantuvo sus ojos en su mejor amigo y su hijo.

"Por qué diablos haría eso?" Winchester dio otro paso, quedando en el espacio personal de Reaves "Todavía soy su padre"

El psíquico no se dejó intimidar "Si y te ama, viejo. Pero en este momento, te odia más"

John pareció desinflarse, como un globo con una fuga "¿Y qué pasa si digo que no?"

Caleb le dio una ligera sonrisa, soltando sus costillas "Entonces voy a tener que patearte el culo, Johnny"

"Esa sería una gracia, soldado. Considerando que acabas de salir del hospital y luces como si fueses a colapsar en cualquier momento"

"Lo haré si es necesario"

"Si" John dio un paso atrás y pasó sus manos por su cabello y sobre su rostro "Probablemente harías un buen intento"

"Claro que si"

Luego de un momento, suspiró derrotado "Ve a ver a Ace"

John lo observó alejarse y se giró para enfrentar a Mac y Jim "Voy a buscar un trago"

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Mac sin poder creerlo.

"A menos que Jim haya puesto un bar en el granero y esté lleno de Tequila, entonces si…voy a salir"

"Pero Dean…" Mac indicó en la dirección hacia la que Caleb acababa de ir "Necesita hablar de esto"

"¡Es mi hijo, Mac!" soltó "¡No tu maldito paciente!"

Las conocidas palabras se sintieron como un puñetazo y Mac se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir. Después de todo, era justo "Entonces iré contigo"

"No necesito una jodida niñera o un terapeuta"

"Bien, porque no estoy ofreciendo ninguno de esos servicios. Si estoy, sin embargo, ofreciendo mis habilidades como conductor designado" Sin importar cuan imbécil fuese John Winchester, era lo más cercano que Mackland Ames había tenido "Todos hemos perdido suficiente familia para toda una vida"

"Me quedaré con los muchachos" Jim miró hacia donde estaba el estanque al otro lado de la colina y luego al Académico y al Caballero. Había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos celestes "Pero espero no tener que sacar sus traseros de la cárcel esta vez. Juro por todo lo sagrado que los dejaré ahí pudriéndose o peor, si hacen cualquier cosa que los moleste"

Mac asintió e indicó con su barbilla hacia el porche, donde Bobby y Joshua continuaban viéndolos "Llevaremos a Bobby con nosotros"

Jim suspiró "¿Y por qué eso no me hace sentir mejor?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Encontrar al niño en el exacto lugar que había esperado, no hizo que Caleb se sintiera ni un poquito mejor. Estaba en el borde del gran estanque, lanzando piedras al agua.

"¡Dejame solo!" gruño Dean antes que el psíquico llegara a su lado.

Eso no lo detuvo "No va a pasar, Deuce"

El chico se giró para mirarlo enojado "No necesito tu mierda, Reaves. Lo tengo bajo control. Estoy bien"

"Seguro que si"

Dean rodó los ojos y tiró otra piedra "¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer al respecto, oh, gran Belac?"

Reaves se detuvo cerca de él "No lo sé"

"¡Exacto!" gritó Dean, girando para enfrentar al joven "¡No sabe!" dio un paso hacia adelante "¡No sabes nada!"

"Nosotros lo recuperaremos" respondió Caleb en voz baja.

"¿En verdad?" el labio de Dean tembló "¿Por 'nosotros' te refieres a Belac y Athewm? ¿Astorim y Cam? ¿O quizá al fiero e indestructible Oh'nathan Jay? Porque yo no vi ningún dragón allá, viejo. El Rey caminó por el castillo y se llevó todo"

"Dean…" Reaves dio un paso acercándose, pero el niño lo empujó.

"¡No!" el niño no se detuvo ahí. Lo empujó nuevamente y Reaves lo dejó "¡No hiciste nada para detenerlo, Caleb! ¡Ninguno de ustedes hizo nada!" ¡Su padre había firmado papeles!

Dean golpeó de nuevo, dándole al psíquico con un feroz golpe derecho. El psíquico dio unos pasos atrás y llevo su mano a su boca. Sabía a sangre. Maldición.

Evitó el golpe izquierdo, pero el golpe en el estómago le quitó el aire "¡Ninguno de la gran, malvada Hermandad hizo una maldita cosa mientras ese bastardo se llevaba a Sammy!" Dean se ahogaba a sollozos ahora. Sus golpes no tenían ni fuerza ni dirección "¡Ni dragones! ¡Ni héroes! ¡Nada!"

Caleb acepto los golpes todo lo que su maltratado cuerpo podía aguantar, pero después agarró los brazos del niño, restringiéndolo de la mejor manera que podía "¡Te odio! ¡Los odio a todo!" le gritó el niño.

Reaves lo continuó sosteniendo aun cuando Dean continuaba intentando soltarse, llenando al otro joven con movimientos que Reaves podría haber bloqueado dormido. Diablos. Él le había enseñado al menos la mitad al chico "Deuce, para"

"Él confiaba en ustedes. Confiaba en nosotros…" Dean finalmente colapso contra el joven y Caleb apenas pudo mantenerlos a ambos de pie "Confiaba en mi…"

"Crio" Caleb suspiró agarrando los hombros del chico "Hiciste todo lo que podías. Sammy lo sabe"

Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo. Sus ojos tan llenos de dolor como nunca antes los había visto "¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" Caleb frunció el ceño "No hay nada malo contigo"

Winchester negó con la cabeza "Traté de que me llevara a mi también, Caleb. Habría hecho cualquier cosa. Pero no me quería. Le falle a mi hermano… porque no soy suficientemente bueno…"

Reaves lo calló con un fuerte sacudón "Para. No hay nada malo contigo, Dean" una ola de furia paso por el psíquico. La idea de matar a Conner nuevamente se veía como una solución bastante razonable y satisfactoria "¿me entiendes? Nada. Esta. Mal. Contigo"

El niño lo miró con la respiración agitada, pero permaneció quieto.

"Ese viejo bastardo ni siquiera te conoce… o a Sammy. No sabe una mierda" Dean era una de las personas más valientes y generosas personas que él había conocido "No merece tener un nieto como tu ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Pero tiene a Sammy" Dean tomó aliento profundamente. Su voz se quebró nuevamente "Ya no tengo más un hermano"

Caleb tragó con dificultad, tirando a Dean contra su pecho "Joder, Deuce. Siempre tendrás un hermano" apretó con cariño el cuello del niño, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabello "Recuperaremos a Sammy. Cueste lo que cueste"

"¿Lo juras?"

"Lo juro" Reaves lo alejó ligeramente, para poder verlo a los ojos "Pero si alguna vez vuelves a pegarme, voy a hacer que desees nunca haber nacido ¿entendido?"

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del niño "Entendido"

Reaves negó con la cabeza, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus costillas y el otro por sobre los hombros de Dean "Debi haber dejado a tu papá venir y que le patearas el trasero"

"Él hubiese visto venir ese golpe traicionero" le respondió Dean mientras regresaban a la granja.

"Si. Aunque él te hubiese tirado al agua"

El niño asintió quedando en silencio por un momento. Cuando hablo nuevamente, Caleb tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlo "Estoy muy enojado con él"

Reaves suspiró "Únete al club, niño"

Dean lo miró nuevamente "¿Creo que incluso los dragones pueden ser asesinados?"

"Todos encontramos a nuestro San Jorge, niño" Caleb lo miró a los ojos, odiando el vacío que podía sentir lo estaba invadiendo "¿Pero no sabías que los viejos dragones siempre regresan? Se levantan de sus cenizas como un Fénix. Tomando venganza de todo y todos los que han lastimado a aquellos que intentaban proteger"

Dean arqueó una ceja "¿Un Fenix negro, huh?"

Reaves asintió ¿Por qué no? Cuando una historia termina, siempre hay espacio para un nuevo libro "Si, bello, fiero. Y escuche que esos pajarracos rojos y verdes también son una cosa de temer"

Una ligera sonrisa apareció nuevamente en el rostro de Dean y una ligera chispa de esperanza iluminó sus ojos verdes "Creo que a Sammy realmente le va a gustar esta nueva historia"

Caleb ser rio "Es verdad ¿pero dónde diablos vamos a encontrar unos fénix de juguete?"

Dean se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa creció "Sin mencionar hacer la casa de sueños de Barbie remodelada a prueba de fuego. Eso va a ser una mierda"

"Si, pero estás olvidando que soy un estudiante de ingeniería de primera"

"Claro" Dean miró nuevamente a los ojos al otro joven "Ahora solo tenemos que recuperar a tu arquitecto y estaremos listos" nada estaría bien hasta que Sam estuviese de regreso con ellos.

Reaves tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia la casa "Oh, lo recuperaremos, Deuce…y quemaremos un par de puentes mientras estamos en eso"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre era joven y el dragón ya era viejo, los sabios de nuestra raza tuvieron lastima del hombre.**

 **Entonces él reunió a todos los dragones y los hizo jurar proteger al hombre siempre.**

 **Y al momento de su muerte, la noche se volvió viva con todas esas estrellas.**

 **Y por tanto, así nació el Cielo de Dragones.**

 **Pero cuando morimos, no todos los dragones son admitidos en este brillante lugar. No ¡Tenemos que ganárnoslo!**

 **Y si no lo hacemos, nuestros espíritus desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen existido.**

 **-Draco en Corazón de Dragón.**

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

¿Alguien más se está muriendo de pena y quiere matar a Conner? Lo sé, es horrible, pero la buena noticia es que la segunda parte ya viene en camino. Se llama en las alas de un fénix.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia.


End file.
